Courage
by Haruchin
Summary: Someone else is after Konoka and the magical power that is her inheritance. Can Setsuna and the rest of the Negima gang find and stop these new antagonists before it's too late? KonoSetsu story. That means yuri. You have been warned.
1. Sword Dance

**Author's Notes:  
**This is set at an indeterminate time within the Negima universe, but if I had to pin it down, I'd say it was post-Mahora Festival, and pre-Wales Trip. You've read the summary, you know the focus. Hope you enjoy the content!

Needless to say, I do not own Negima. I hope the real owners will forgive me for playing in their sandbox for a little while.

* * *

**Courage**

**Chapter 1: Sword-dance**

"Hiken: Hyakkaryouran!" Sakurazaki Setsuna's sword flashed through the air almost faster than the eye could follow. Her target, a demon monster twice the height of the tallest of the trees that lay beneath her feet, screamed as the blow found its way home. It plummeted to the ground, its shriek a descending wail that only ended with the crash of impact. That made one less demon to plague the earth, something to be celebrated, but the fight was only just beginning. The swordswoman turned swiftly to face her next opponent, her blade up in the guard position once more. Her great wings, glowing almost golden in the last rays of the setting sun, beat the air, lifting her even higher until the tree tops looked like a green carpet beneath her. Then she folded them and swooped down on her clustered foes, black hair streaming in the wind.

Konoka watched from the ground, her hands clasped in front of her. The demons had fallen upon the two friends as they took a walk through the countryside surrounding the Mahora Academy, and within moments they were fighting for their lives. Or at least, Setsuna was. Konoka bit her lip. If only she was brave, like Secchan. But she was no warrior. As a healer, she could do nothing but stay out of the way and clean up when the fighting was done. Secchan had made that clear, time after time. The swordswoman's words echoed in her ears, orders to stay back, to stay safe and hidden. All the same, it didn't make it any easier, being forced to watch her closest friend fight alone and outnumbered. There was no denying that she made a magnificent sight though, as she zigzagged through the twilight sky, alternately hidden and framed by the beating of her wings.

"My angel…" Konoka whispered under her breath, hardly aware that she was speaking at all. It was only five demons. Secchan could handle five demons in her sleep, couldn't she?

It certainly seemed that way. Setsuna glided and rolled through the air, deft as a swallow, her sword leading the way. No sooner would a demon swing its fist towards her, a fist dark and gnarled and twice the size of a normal human being, then Yuunagi would be there in its way, sliding the blow away and creating an opening for a counter strike. The demons were good, elite even, but their opponent was infinitely better. It was a matter of seconds before Setsuna's current target failed to be lucky with its frantic blocks. Her sword cut into the creature's exposed side and the creature had time for just one last groan before its two halves dissipated into a fog of particles. Two down, three to go.

Konoka's hands clenched into fists as she watched, her breathing harsh in her throat. Nothing mattered but the battle that twisted and spun above her. Nothing… until she heard a hissing breath behind her. She spun around, her heart crashing in her chest. Another demon stood there, half-hidden in the shadows of the trees that surrounded them, its eyes glinting.

"Come here jou-chan…" The thing managed to leer as it spoke, revealing yellowing fangs. "You're the one we want. Not your little friend." Its hand reached out towards her, curved claws tipping its outstretched fingers. "We won't hurt you…"

"No…" Konoka took an involuntary step backwards. Secchan… Secchan would save her. But no… Secchan was caught up in her own battle. To call for her now would distract her, put her at risk. No. She would have to manage on her own, at least until Secchan finished off her own opponents.

She took a deep shuddering breath. "Just you stay back, demon-han."

"Oh? Or what? What are you going to do, little jou-chan?"

"I'm going to… going to…" What? What was she going to do? She couldn't fight, couldn't perform magic, not unless the leering monster in front of her was going to be impressed by the ability to light a cigarette off the end of her practice wand. There was only one thing left. Without bothering to finish her sentence, Konoka turned and fled into the forest, jinking between the trees.

"…run," the demon finished the sentence for her in a disgusted voice. With supernatural reflexes, the creature moved from a standing start to a full out sprint, hot on Konoka's heels. "You needn't make it so hard for yourself, jou-chan…"

The words sounded ominously close and Konoka struggled to put on a burst of speed. The trees were too close, branches slapping her face as she pushed forward, hands raised to ward off the worst of the damage. At this rate the chase wouldn't last long, she knew. With every second that passed, the pounding footsteps of the demon sounded closer. What now? She half-sobbed for breath as she racked her brains. There must be something… Yes! Without slowing down, Konoka reached into her pocket and dragged out her pactio card. Secchan might be busy, but Negi wasn't. One telepathic call and he would be racing out to join the battle. She touched the card to her forehead, gathering her thoughts.

"Too late."

The hissing voice was low and close, so close! Konoka tried to turn, to dodge, to do anything to avoid the inevitable. Whatever happens, I musn't… musn't…

Then the giant hand closed around her leg, and a strangled scream ripped from her throat as she crashed full length to the ground. The pactio card flew out of her grasp to land far out of reach.

"Got you."

* * *

The scream sounded distant, but it cut through Setsuna's consciousness as if had been right next to her. Suddenly the immediate fight took second place, and her fierce battle concentration faded. There was no mistaking the owner of that voice. 

"Ojou-sama?" It was almost a whisper.

Just in time she spotted an attack in her peripheral vision and rolled to avoid it, the demon's knuckles close enough to graze her cheek. She didn't care.

"Kono-chan!"

Once more Setsuna folded her wings and sped earthwards, looking for all the world like a hawk stooping on its prey. If anything had happened to Kono-chan, anything at all, she would never forgive herself. She crashed through the topmost layer of the forest's cover, heedless of the branches that cut at her and obscured her vision.

"Kono-chan! Where are you?" She had left her somewhere around here, she knew. If Kono-chan was missing, it meant something had forced her away from this spot. She closed her eyes, trying to feel her friend's presence. Despite the blood pounding in her ears, and the panic that gripped her stomach, Setsuna forced her mind to calm, allowing her heart to feel for what her eyes could not see. There! Her eyes snapped open and her wings beat in the restricted space, propelling her into a vertical climb that lifted her above the tree layer. Immediately she accelerated, racing toward her friend. She prayed she would make it in time.

"Sweet." The voice came from directly above her.

Setsuna rolled, trying to face her opponent, but only managed to receive the full force of the downward punch to her solar plexus rather than her back. She choked as the air was forced out of her lungs and smashed through the forest cover, broken branches ripping through her wings. She had no air, no strength in her limbs, and she was powerless to prevent herself slamming to earth, creating a sliding trail in the leaf litter as she careened to a stop, flat on her back. She gaped like a fish out of water, desperately trying to breathe again. Her right arm shook as she struggled to get Yuunagi in front of her. At least then there would be blade between her and her enemies.

"Now that's what I call love." The three remaining demons from the initial attack came to earth, surrounding the young warrior even as she lay in her prone position. Their leader spoke again. "I thought nothing could disrupt a Shinmeiryuu swordswoman's battle focus. I guess everyone's got a weak spot, eh? Just as well. I've two comrades to avenge. I'm going to enjoy taking it out of your hide."

Without another word, the creature leapt forward, claws extended, its own black wings streaming behind it as it slashed at the girl's exposed throat.

* * *

**End Notes:**  
Yeah, so I like my cliff-hangers. Consider yourselves warned. 

If you like, and even if you don't like, do let me know what you think and why you think it. It's the only way I'll get better, trust me. More chapters to come on a reasonably regular basis if you fancy them. Again, let me know. If I think people are reading, I'll probably write faster. I'm considerate like that. Usually.


	2. Sword's Power

**Author's Notes**  
Well there's been a lovely and incredibly speedy reaction to that first chapter, so I figured you fine people would appreciate some quick updating. Accordingly, here's chapter two for your delectation and delight, or for you to vaguely enjoy at the very least. The dividing lines indicate section breaks, within the story itself as well as blocking off author's notes etc. Just so's you know.

It opens with a recap - cliffhangers work better that way.

* * *

**Recap**

"Now that's what I call love." The three remaining demons from the initial attack came to earth, surrounding the young warrior even as she lay in her prone position. Their leader spoke again. "I thought nothing could disrupt a Shinmeiryuu swordswoman's battle focus. I guess everyone's got a weak spot, eh? Just as well. I've two comrades to avenge. I'm going to enjoy taking it out of your hide."

Without another word, the creature leapt forward, claws extended, its own black wings streaming behind it as it slashed at the girl's exposed throat…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sword's Power**

To absolutely no avail. There was a resounding clang and the demon gawped down at the katana that had somehow managed to block its strike. Setsuna was unsteady, but she was on her feet, her face set, Yuunagi held angled across her body. Her arms shook as she supported the demon's full weight.

"What would you know about it, monster?"

The creature recovered itself quickly, and jumped back from Setsuna's slashed riposte, a grin on its face. "You'd be surprised, swordgirl." The grin took on a predatory edge, and the demon began to sidestep to its right, forcing the girl to follow the turn.

Setsuna cursed under her breath. She didn't need eyes in the back of her head to know that the other two demons were moving closer, preparing to launch the three-sided coup de grace that would finish her. She had been so close. Just a few more seconds of flying time, and she would have been by Kono-chan's side. This was where carelessness got her. Nevertheless, she was a swordswoman of the Shinmeiryuu. She didn't give up so easily. She was still breathing hard and her legs felt like jelly, but she was recovering fast, her training and ancestry proving their worth once again. She flexed her wings tentatively, wincing at the white hot lance of pain that the action elicited. They had taken the worst of the damage on the fall through the forest cover. Flying was clearly no longer an option. Setsuna gripped Yuunagi's hilt with both hands and raised the sword slowly into a hanging guard. Her eyes locked with those of the lead demon. When it decided to make its move, she would know.

When the creature's eyes flickered in recognition, Setsuna was ready. She leapt into action, whipping Yuunagi forwards and around, turning the guard into a slashing downward attack…

"No! Let me… Secchan! Secchan!!"

… which faltered into nothing as Setsuna spun, eyes wide, to face the source of the cries.

Kono-chan hung in the air, her two wrists engulfed in the vast hand of yet another grinning demon. She was struggling desperately but uselessly, the movements more a signal of defiance than anything else. The demon that held her was keeping her at arm's length, far out of range of her swinging kicks. Her eyes were wide and glassy with unshed tears. As the girl registered Setsuna staring at her she blinked, and the tears fell free for the first time.

She was crying.

Kono-chan was crying.

These demons had made Kono-chan cry.

There was a roaring in Setsuna's ears and a surge of heat ran through her body. The bruises didn't hurt anymore. The cuts didn't sting. Her whole figure hunched as every muscle tensed, and her voice was a growl so low as to be almost inaudible.

"You…"

Kono-chan's captor, who had inadvertently stumbled on the new location of the fight, simply turned and ran, tucking Kono-chan under its arm. Its fellows were neither as quick thinking, nor as lucky.

Yuunagi swept up through a half circle, its movements kept smooth and precise despite the trembling tension in the muscles that controlled it. Setsuna's eyes were hot and wild, her voice a rising howl as she unleashed her fury.

"Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Hyakuretsu Ouka Zan!"

There was a flash of light and a rush of wind so strong that the layers of fallen leaves covering the forest floor were swept up in a whirlwind of red and gold. For a long moment there was silence, suddenly punctuated by three popping sounds and a gentle sigh of air. The leaves floated gently back down to earth. All that was left was Setsuna standing in the centre of the erstwhile maelstrom, sword by her side, head bowed. Of the demons, there was no sign.

* * *

Konoka struggled against the demon's grip, even though she knew her efforts were futile. Her head was full of the pounding of the creature's running footsteps, and the forest blurred before her eyes as she was shaken to and fro in its grip. Perhaps if she just distracted it enough for a moment, it would trip and then she could…

But what were the chances of that? Konoka thought back to the sight of Secchan barely able to stand, surrounded by enemies, wounded with a dozen bleeding cuts, and felt the tears begin to rise. It was all her fault. Her fault for not being brave enough. For not being strong enough. If she had just managed to keep herself from crying out, Secchan would never have been taken unawares like that. She would never have been distracted.

"Oh Secchan…" It came out as a shaky sigh, and Konoka slumped in the demon's grasp, unable for one despairing moment to keep up the one-sided fight.

"Ojou-sama."

The demon skidded to a halt as Konoka strained her neck to see. Could it be?

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Ojou-sama. I'm here now."

Secchan stood squarely in front of them, feet planted firmly, sword levelled in front of her. A multitude of cuts still bled freely and one of her wings was twisted at an odd angle, but no pain registered on the swordswoman's face. Rather, she looked calm, controlled, and as scary as she had ever seemed. Konoka even felt a thrill of sympathy for the demon that was still holding her under its arm like a sack of potatoes.

"Secchan!" Konoka felt herself blush as she spoke. Rescued again, and that was all she could say?

Secchan spared her a gentle smile, then locked eyes with the demon once again, her face falling back into its emotionless mask. "Put Konoka-Ojou-sama down."

The demon wrenched Konoka around by her shoulders and held her up in front of it, trying to shield itself behind her slight frame. "Or what? Come any closer and she'll get hurt."

Holding the girl with one hand across her chest, the demon laid his other hand against her throat, its curved claws forcing her head up and back. She swallowed involuntarily and the movement was just enough to allow the claws to puncture the soft skin, sending thin rivulets of blood towards her collar. Konoka shut her eyes and tried not to think, using all her mental energies to restrain the whimper of fear that was threatening to escape her.

There was a long silence, finally broken by Secchan's monotone voice, flat with control. "Do you trust me, Ojou-sama?"

It took all Konoka had not to just squeak in reply. "Y-yes!"

"Good. Don't be afraid."

There was a rush of wind against her face, and the unmistakeable sound of a sword hitting flesh. The demon's grip suddenly loosened, and Konoka fell forwards onto her hands and knees, breathing hard. She didn't look behind her, couldn't look, and shuddered as a wailing cry echoed through the forest to be suddenly cut off. A thud sounded behind her, and then warm hands were on her shoulders, on her cheek, turning her.

"Are you all right?" Secchan's voice was urgent now, trembling with some suppressed emotion.

Konoka opened her eyes to see Secchan kneeling beside her. The swordswoman was close, so close that Konoka could feel her breath against her face. One hand was around her shoulders, supporting her, the other was laid against her right cheek, the lower fingers just under her chin, lifting her head. Konoka's breath caught in her chest and she found she could only stare at her rescuer, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Ojou-sama?"

Konoka shook her head gently and raised her own hand to grip the other girl's supporting arm. "I'm… I'm fine. Really."

Secchan closed her eyes, the tension visibly running out of her. "Thank goodness. Thank goodness." She opened them again to gaze at her friend with a serious expression. "Please forgive me. I was late coming to find you. If I had been any later…"

She stopped as Konoka briefly laid a single finger on her lips. "You saved me, Secchan. I'm the one who should apologise. You got hurt because of me…" her voice trailed off as she took in the full extent of her protector's injuries. "Secchan! Your wings!"

Secchan's hand dropped from the girl's cheek and she looked away. "Please don't worry, Ojou-sama. I'll be fine." Her voice was controlled again, restrained and distant.

"But I do worry!" Konoka almost shouted. "This is all my fault!" If I had been faster, stronger, braver… you'd never have got hurt. "You're always protecting me! Please, Secchan, let me…"

The swordswoman didn't even look around. She gently lifted her friend's hand from her arm and slowly got to her feet. She took a step and stood there, swaying. "Ojou-sama, we should… should…"

"Secchan?"

There was no answer. Almost in slow motion, the girl's knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Secchan? Secchan!"

* * *

**End Notes  
**I did warn you about the cliffhangers, right? 

More to come if you like it. Do let me know if you like and what you like, or if you don't like and what you don't like. My prose style ain't going to get better without feedback. And believe me, I know it needs to get better. Mata ne!


	3. Heart's Power

**Author's Note  
**Thank you everyone for reading this far, and for the lovely reviews.

Hope you enjoy the next instalment too!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Heart's Power**

Konoka managed to lunge forwards just in time to catch her friend's head before it hit the ground. She lay still for a moment, full length on the forest floor, her hands cradling Secchan's head, breathing in the earthy scent of the fallen leaves. It was only a moment though, and seconds later she pulled herself together. She dragged herself forwards on her elbows, hauling herself into a kneeling position with Secchan's head resting in her lap. The swordswoman's breathing was shallow and her face was pale. Konoka laid two fingers tentatively on the girl's neck and found a thready pulse beating under the skin. There was no mistaking the signs. Secchan had pushed herself far too hard, and now she was paying the price.

The young healer gently brushed the stray locks of hair from the girl's bloodied face and placed her hands on either side of Secchan's head. She took a deep breath and began to gather herself mentally. She had only done this a handful of times, and getting the power to flow was still rather a hit and miss process. Sometimes it seemed as if the power within her wasn't her own at all, but only something stored, with her as nothing more than a vessel. If she did this wrong… She shook her head violently at the thought, biting down on her lip until the blood welled up.

"No. No, I can't be like this. Secchan needs me. Focus, Konoka! Focus!"

She only hoped there would be no further demonic interference. Still, she reassured herself, if anything attacked the pair of them with Secchan out of action, they would stand no better chance if she was on her feet. This had to come first.

Konoka stared down at her friend's unconscious countenance, realising with a start that her hands, unbidden, had been lightly stroking the girl's cheek. Emotion, that was the key. That was where the power came from, what unlocked those vast magical reserves inside her. To heal someone was to empathise with them, to feel their pain. She traced the lines of the cuts marring Secchan's pale skin, across her cheekbone, down her neck, horribly aware of the feel of blood on her fingertips. An aching sorrow rose in her chest, and she held fast to it, forcing herself to recognise the guilt and shared pain at its source. She closed her eyes, reaching within herself for the feeling she knew lay there, close, so close to the surface of everything that she was.

Love.

It was warm, like sinking into a hot bath, and Konoka surrendered herself to that all-encompassing comfort, allowed it to wash around and through her in waves. Even though her eyes were closed she knew that she was shining; could feel the light flowing out of her. A soft smile touched her lips as she offered up the last of her self-awareness, her senses overwhelmed in the midst of the healing trance, her mind concentrated solely upon the dear one cradled on her knees.

In the gathering dark of evening, the healing glow was visible from miles away. It was as if a great beam of white light was being fired straight up to the heavens, a beacon for all to see.

* * *

Asuna's head snapped up from where she had been dozing over her homework. "Negi! D'you feel that?"

She leapt to the window, snatching the curtain out of the way in one swift movement. The great pillar of light blazed in her eyes for a second, then disappeared, leaving the girl blinking in its wake. She turned to the figure standing behind her, a grim frown on her face. Negi nodded, a confirmation of the question neither of them needed to ask. When they spoke, it was one word, at the same time.

"Konoka".

* * *

Setsuna woke to darkness. Her head was pillowed on something firm and warm, a warmth that continued all down her left side. The rest of her was cold though, and rapidly getting colder. Her eyes opened slowly and she pushed herself up on one arm, trying to shake off the strange lethargy that gripped her. It was only then that the memories of the fight returned. How long had she been unconscious? She stared around wildly. What had happened to Kono-chan?! Her question was answered when she looked down and realised just what she had been sleeping on. Kono-chan lay on the ground, slightly curled in sleep, her cheek resting on her outstretched arm, the white of her uniform shirt showing clearly against the dark of the forest floor. Setsuna raised a hand to her cheek, blushing fiercely as she realised the lingering warmth down her left side was nothing less than Kono-chan's body heat. They had been sleeping curled around each other.

What on earth had happened? The last she remembered was standing up to go back to the Academy. Then… nothing. She laid a hand on Kono-chan's shoulder and shook the sleeping girl gently.

"Wake up, Ojou-sama. We have to get back." Her voice sounded unnaturally loud in the silence that surrounded them.

Kono-chan muttered something sleepily and curled inwards so that she was pressed up against her bodyguard once again.

Said bodyguard shifted uncomfortably and shook the girl's shoulder a little harder. "Please, Ojou-sama. It's not safe to sleep here."

There was no further response, and Setsuna frowned, worried now. Her mistress wasn't a heavy sleeper under normal circumstances. Something was wrong. "Kono-chan?"

A sudden noise made her head snap round. She narrowed her eyes. Something was coming. Something… magical. She freed herself from Kono-chan's unconscious embrace and cast about for where Yuunagi had fallen. If the demons had reinforcements the pair of them could be in real trouble. She had barely laid her hand on the sword's hilt when something rushed into the small forest clearing and she was suddenly surrounded in a nimbus of glowing blue light. One hand brought Yuunagi up into a guard position, the other shaded her eyes as she squinted to see the source of the light.

"Setsuna-san! Thank goodness!" It was Negi's voice.

There was a crash as someone jumped off what Setsuna knew must be the wizard's hovering magic staff, and a second later she was rocked by a comradely clap on the shoulder. She looked up to see Asuna's friendly smile.

"Good to see you, Setsuna-san. You had us worried! Negi couldn't raise either of you with the pactio cards. Are you all right?"

The question stopped Setsuna in her tracks. She looked down at herself in wonder as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the magical radiance. Her school shirt positively glowed in the blue light, and displayed a staggering number of rents and tears. Beneath the ragged cloth however, her skin was unmarked. All the wounds of the demon battle had vanished. She reached behind herself to feel the wings that had been crushed beneath her as she lay on the ground. They too were straight and strong, their damage totally healed. She shot Asuna a surprised look.

"I'm… fine. But I wasn't…"

Negi stepped closer. "It was Konoka-san. We could feel the strength of her healing magic all the way back at the Academy."

Asuna knelt down next to the sleeping girl and gave her a tentative prod, with no response. "Huh. She really pushed the boat out this time."

"Will she be all right?" The words came out in a frightened rush.

Negi nodded. "Don't worry, Setsuna-san. She just overdid it is all. She'll be fine with a little sleep."

Setsuna visibly slumped in relief.

Asuna nodded sagely. "Well, that's what you get for being all power and no control…" She looked up to see Negi and Setsuna staring at her, and let the sentence trail off into a lopsided smile. "Not that I can talk, right…"

"Nothing that a little training couldn't fix," Negi said carefully, shooting an apologetic look at Setsuna. "For now though, we ought to get back to the Academy. It should be safe to fly, Setsuna-san, at least to the edge of the residences."

The swordswoman nodded and bent down to scoop Kono-chan into her arms. "I'll tell you what happened as we go."

* * *

"Demons?"

"Six of them." Setsuna sat perched on the edge of Kono-chan's bunk, the bunk's owner lying tucked up just behind her. "They were big. Good fighters. Better than the trash we usually get testing the Academy's borders."

Negi pushed his glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose, a thoughtful expression on his face. "And if they were after Konoka-san, that means they must be organised."

Setsuna nodded. "No doubt. Five of them distracted me with a decoy attack while the last one went for Konoka-Ojou-sama. Those are intelligent, pre-planned tactics. They were trying to take her somewhere; but where I don't know. There are more of them out there, I swear to it."

"So the question is… what do we do now?" Negi glanced over at Konoka's sleeping form. "I can't allow one of my students to be targeted like this."

Asuna, who had been pacing up and down the length of the dorm room throughout the conversation, finally snapped. "Do? Isn't it obvious?!" She waved an arm in the direction of the window. "We get out there, track down whoever's behind this, and we make them pay!"

Negi laughed nervously. "Well… yes, Asuna-san, but it's not quite as simple as that. We have no idea who might have masterminded this, or where they might be, or… well… anything really."

Setsuna sighed. "Negi-sensei is right, unfortunately. We have nothing to go on yet." She turned back to Konoka and took one of the girl's hands gently between her own. "If it comes to it, we may have to wait for another attack to come, and try to find out more from that."

Asuna merely humphed in reply and turned away to stalk back down the room again.

Negi watched her resume pacing, a worried expression on his face, before he looked back to Setsuna. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Setsuna-san. For now, we should let the Dean know what has happened." He registered the immediate tensing of the swordswoman's shoulders and shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it this time. Would you stay with Konoka-san for now? She should have all the protection she can get until we know what's going on."

"Of course."

Negi nodded once and got to his feet, heading for the door. Just as he caught hold of the handle he was stopped by a quiet voice behind him.

"Negi-sensei?"

"Yes?" He looked back. Setsuna still had her back to him, her head bowed over her young mistress.

"Thank you."

He simply smiled at that and disappeared out into the corridor, closing the door softly behind him.

With Negi gone the room fell into pensive silence. Setsuna didn't move so much as a muscle, her hands clasped around Konoka's, her eyes fixed on the girl's sleeping face. Asuna continued pacing for a while until she finally gave up and threw herself full length on the floor with a frustrated sigh.

"There has to be something we can _do_!"

"For now, we guard."

"And wait." It came out as a grunt.

"And wait. And when whoever is behind this tries again, we show them just how warriors of the Shinmeiryuu deal with their enemies."

**

* * *

**

**End Note  
**And so it begins... As always, comments are welcome, indeed, are positively encouraged.

Less of a cliff-hanger this time, but don't let that lull you into a false sense of security. There's plenty more where the first two came from...

Later edit - Some errors sorted out - thanks to Dauthi for pointing them out!


	4. The Other Side

**Author's Notes  
**This one's a shorter chapter, so apologies for that. As you'll swiftly discover, it's also our first glimpse of the mysterious antagonists of the story summary. Don't be put off by the lack of Mahora characters - we'll get back to them next chapter. Stick with it!

Also, it's come to my attention that some of my Mahora Academy friends are worried about plagiarism. Chaps, don't worry. It's me - just going under a different name. I promise that when I add new new content (rather than the back-editing you're seeing here), I'll post it at the Academy first. But ookini. It's good to know that you're looking out for me. :)

Ok, enough of all that. On with the story!

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: The Other Side**

The hallway was totally deserted. The featureless, windowless, blank white dullness of it didn't make for any good hiding places. Its stark electric strip lighting didn't even allow shadows to form in the shallow hollows of the doors that led off into who knows where. All the same, the woman hesitated before she stepped out onto its lino-covered length, pausing to listen before she set even one foot over the threshold. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard nothing but the low humming of the lights and stepped forward to begin the long walk to the door at the end of the hall. A white door, like everything else. Fujiwara Mari was nervous. This was an unusual feeling for her, and she was dealing with it badly. Ryoko wasn't going to take the news well. Not well at all. At least, Mari tried to reassure herself as her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway, she wouldn't be observed on her walk of shame. This embarrassment would be hers alone, at least for the time being.

"Fujiwara-san?"

Mari stopped dead, shoulders hunched, eyes scrunched shut. Perhaps it was her imagination. A fevered imagining of the worse possible event. It would stop if she just concentrated hard enough.

"Where are you going, Fujiwara-san? Do you have to see Yoshino-sama already?"

She turned, infinitely slowly, as if hoping that by the time she had got all the way around the strange talking apparition would have disappeared back into whatever hole it had crawled out of. It hadn't. Sugiyama was still standing there even when she had completed the entirety of her about face. Sugiyama Hiroyuki, his handsome face expressing nothing but friendly concern. Bastard.

"I just thought I should… report. You know. As you do." Mari felt like kicking herself. She didn't need to explain herself, least of all to this guy.

"That's fast! Didn't you say that it would take a few days to…"

"I know what I said!" Mari cut him off viciously. "Things change." She ran a hand distractedly through her hair, uncomfortably aware of the sweat on her forehead. Perhaps the idiot would take the hint and vanish.

Instead, he cocked his head on one side and frowned. "Ah."

"Ah? What do you mean, 'ah'? Don't you 'ah' me!" The outburst emerged about an octave higher than she'd intended, and was loud enough to echo off the whitewashed walls. Mari could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks even as Sugiyama turned back to the door he'd appeared from.

He looked back over his shoulder, his previous frown resolving itself into a slightly worried smile. "I'm sorry. Best you tell Yoshino-sama as quickly as possible then. Something will need to be done." Then he was gone, the only reminder of his presence the click of the door swinging shut behind him.

Mari stood in the middle of the hall floor, hands clenched at her sides, face bright red, fuming silently. She had been ready! She had been calm and focused and prepared, and then that idiot had to come along and… and… be damn well sympathetic! How dare he! As if he knew what it was like to fail. Him with his impossible good looks and 95 success rate. He had no idea. None at all! She felt like punching him. Instead, she settled for half measures and punched the wall. And swore. And added the charge of bruised knuckles to the list of things to blame on Sugiyama.

She couldn't keep on like this. She took a deep breath, then another, and carefully smoothed down the front of her jacket, adjusting the sleeves where the punch had messed up the alignment of her shirt cuffs. She glanced down at herself and nodded, satisfied. That would have to do. She was ready. Again.

Unfortunately by the time she was standing in front of the white door that marked the end of the hall she didn't feel ready at all. There was no help for it though. Ryoko couldn't be kept waiting forever. Mari sighed to herself and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A woman's pleasant alto voice sounded from behind the white painted panels.

"Please excuse me for intruding," Mari said, trying to look as businesslike as possible as she made her way into the study to stand in front of her superior's desk, hands clasped behind her. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Yoshino-sama."

Yoshino Ryoko looked up from the pile of paperwork spread across the dark oak desk, the study's sole concession to luxury, and frowned. "Fujiwara-san. Why aren't you in the laboratory? Surely you can't be finished already?"

"Um…" Um? What kind of professional would say 'um', dammit?! Mari tried again. "About that, Yoshino-sama. I'm afraid it… well… it didn't quite go as planned."

Dark brown eyes narrowed accusingly. "Didn't go as planned," Ryoko repeated slowly. "What exactly _did_ happen?"

"My…" Mari paused, trying to find a less inflammatory word than the one that sprang to mind, "… agents… found the girl successfully. Their last report to me said that they were about to attempt the retrieval. But… a few minutes later I felt their life force dissipate as my summoning spells were cancelled. I did all I could, Yoshino-sama, I promise I did, but there's only so much you can do from this distance. Even with the laboratory's focusing equipment, it's hard to sustain a summoning for that long. You know that, I know, but…" The mage realised she was rambling and forced herself to a halt, swallowing hard as she awaited Ryoko's response.

The woman's response was unexpectedly contained. Ryoko simply let her head fall into her hands, long fingers raking through short black hair. She stayed like that for a long moment before clasping her hands at the back of her neck and leaning back, pushing her office chair back away from the desk. She sighed deeply.

"I should have known it would be too easy." She sounded quietly resigned. "Someone like Konoe wouldn't be left unprotected; not with the kind of power she's got stored inside her. Looks like we'll have to go a step further."

"Yoshino-sama?" Mari kept her tone neutral, even though she knew what was coming. It was the only sensible thing to be done, after all.

"You'll have to go to Mahora yourself. Long distance manipulation isn't going to work, we've learned that. Go there, find out the circumstances, and get that girl back here. I don't care how you do it. I would say try not to hurt anyone, but I think we're past that now. We're running out of time. Just get hold of Konoe and bring her back."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and Fujiwara-san?"

"Yes?"

"Take Sugiyama with you. You might need the back-up."

"Yes ma'am."

Mari let the door shut quietly behind her as she stepped back out into the hall. She paced steadily down the corridor, up the stairs, through the maze of halls and doors on the next floor up, and out to the front door. In what she thought was an amazing display of self-restraint, she actually made it out into the open before the scream finally fought its way out.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**End Note**  
Next chapter - back to school. Look forward to it!


	5. Honesty

**Author's Notes:  
**Fairly short again, I know. Sorry everyone. Longer chapters coming up soon, but enjoy this one in the meantime.

Back to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Honesty**

The sweat dripped off Setsuna's nose as she held her position, the bokken in her hands levelled by her right ear, its tip unwaveringly pointed at her imaginary opponent. She took two controlled steps forward, her bare feet quiet on the polished wood of the dojo floor, then launched into a series of whirling, turning attacks that took her down the length of the long hall. When she reached the far end she came to a graceful halt, holding her finishing pose perfectly in the stillness of the deserted room. A stillness that was suddenly broken by a low chuckle from the direction of the doorway.

"Are you not a little slow this morning, Setsuna?"

Setsuna spun around, her wooden sword instinctively raised into a guard position, but at the sight of her visitor she relaxed, and allowed the bokken's tip to sink to the ground.

She shrugged and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "A little. I didn't get much sleep last night."

That was an understatement. Setsuna hadn't slept at all through that night-long vigil at Kono-chan's side. Once Negi had returned from his visit to the Dean it had been getting late, and both he and Asuna had given up and gone to bed. Despite Asuna's urging that she would be no use to anyone exhausted, Setsuna had spent the night knelt by Kono-chan's bed, Yuunagi propped against her shoulder. How could she have slept and left her mistress defenceless against any more attacks? Now that morning had come and Kono-chan had finally woken up, sleep or no sleep, there was no way she could forego her morning practise.

Kaede nodded solemnly at Setsuna's words. "This one understands. Konoemon-dono explained to us last night how things are."

"Us?"

"Us. The Dean is not a foolish man. His grand-daughter is threatened, so he uses all the tools he has at his disposal. This one may be but a humble school girl, but this one may still be of use. Mana and Kuu are equally not without skill." The ninja smiled. "You do not battle alone, Setsuna."

"Thank you." Setsuna bowed, then abruptly turned away. "You'll have to excuse me, Kaede. I have to prepare for school."

The swordswoman didn't wait for a reply, but rather strode off in the direction of the baths, the wooden blade resting on her shoulder. She knew she was being rude, but there was no way she could have spoken to Kaede for any longer without her feelings becoming obvious. Jealousy was a foolish emotion, but it was jealousy that burnt in her chest at the thought of Kono-chan needing other protectors. Why wasn't she enough? This was the one way in which she could see Kono-chan as hers and hers alone and now she was being asked to share her. She frowned, angry and annoyed at herself and the world all at the same time, absorbed in her inner turmoil. So absorbed in fact that she didn't notice the person in front of her until she collided with them.

Setsuna cursed under her breath and rubbed at the red mark on her brow. That was definitely going to leave a bruise. She straightened up, opened her mouth to apologise, and then froze at the touch on her forehead.

"Silly Secchan," Kono-chan said with a mock-serious expression. "You'll hurt yourself, rushing around without looking like that. Are you all right?"

"I… Ojou-sama… I'm sorry. Are you…?" Setsuna could barely string a sentence together as Kono-chan gently explored the sore patch on her protector's forehead, warm fingers stroking the tender skin.

"I'm fine. I guess a hard head has its uses, eh?" The girl smiled, a bright warm smile that seemed to illuminate everything around her. Setsuna found herself blushing. "I'm glad I found you, Secchan! Why did you run off so quickly this morning?"

Setsuna finally pulled herself together and captured Kono-chan's hands in her own, drawing them away from her bruised head. "I needed to train, Ojou-sama. Asuna-san said she would keep an eye out for you while I was in the dojo."

Kono-chan pouted. "You know that's not what I mean. You've barely said two words to me since I woke up. We need to talk about this."

"This?" Setsuna hesitated. "It doesn't matter who is after you this time, Ojou-sama. You know I'll always protect you. I won't let anything happen."

Kono-chan pulled her hands away and folded her arms across her chest, looking hurt. "I know that. But last night you got hurt, and it was my fault. I don't want to just be something that you protect, Secchan. I want to help. What if something happens that you can't handle on your own?"

The swordswoman bristled. Unbidden, the jealousy that had been provoked by Kaede's words rose up in her again, stronger than ever. Everyone seemed to think she was incapable of performing her duties properly, even Kono-chan. Some part of her knew the emotion was stupid, knew that the only important thing was her friend's safety, but for now it was overwhelmed by the gnawing pain in her heart. Kono-chan didn't think her protector was good enough. Was it because of the close call last night? Setsuna flushed and looked away, trying to find something to focus on other than the object of this raging new emotion.

"I'm sorry, Ojou-sama." The words came out short and clipped. "I don't have time just now. I need to change for school. Please excuse me." She made a brusque little bow and turned on her heel.

"But…" Kono-chan made a lunge for her and managed to grab an elbow. "We will talk about this sometime, right? Promise me."

Setsuna didn't turn around. "I'll see you later, Ojou-sama."

After a second's pause she felt the weight of Kono-chan's grasp fall from her arm.

"…Later, then."

Without another word, the swordswoman set off once again, head bowed. Somehow she resisted the urge to run, to get out of Kono-chan's sight as quickly as possible, but she almost hurled herself around the corner into the shelter of the bath house's walls. At last, she didn't have to worry about being watched. All the burning emotions of the last few hours surged up over her, and she threw herself back against the brickwork. Why was she feeling like this? Why should the thought that she wasn't enough to protect Kono-chan on her own hurt so much?

Her hands bunched into fists and fell to thump hard against the wall's rough surface. It took an effort of will to keep the anger and frustration under control, and she felt it like a hard lump inside her chest. She wanted nothing more than to have some enemy in front of her, someone on whom she could work out her emotions. The problem was that she knew the truth. She knew where the emotions were coming from. She was lying even to herself. She was jealous of her role as protector because that was all she had. Her role as guardian was the only thing that made their relationship special, that distinguished it from any of Kono-chan's other numerous friendships. It was the only thing that made her special. The image of Kono-chan left standing alone while she walked away suddenly played itself through her head, and frustration and jealousy were immediately replaced with guilt. Her lack of control over her emotions had made her hurt Kono-chan all over again.

"I'm such a coward." The words were low and resigned. "Why can't I just tell her? Kono-chan…"

* * *

And on the other side of the wall a shadowy figure nodded to herself. "Interesting…"

* * *

**End Note**  
This was a pretty hard chapter to write, and folk who saw its earlier incarnation will recognise some pretty major differences in this later edited version. Trying to write Secchan as troubled without making her ridiculously angsty was a challenge. I only hope I've managed it to some extent here. Bear in mind that nobody's at their best on no sleep. :)

Anyway, more to come soon, and in longer doses too. Look forward to it!


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Notes**  
Thanks for the reviews, everyone, and the encouragement. It means a lot to know that there are people out there enjoying my writing.

So, without further ado, time to get back to it.

* * *

**  
Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm**

The morning's lessons had crawled by at a snail's pace. Despite Negi's best efforts, Konoka had found herself unable to concentrate on any of the information being thrown at her, and had resorted to alternately watching the clock and the back of Secchan's head. The two girls hadn't had a chance to speak since that awkward exchange outside the kendo dojo. Secchan had rushed into the classroom literally seconds before Negi arrived and barely had time to take her seat before lessons began. Now, nearly three hours later, Konoka was feeling the weight of all the words that had gone unsaid. Judging from Secchan's body language, the young swordswoman was in a similar predicament. Her shoulders were permanently hunched, the tension in her slim body clearly visible. Whenever she thought no one was watching she would snatch a glance backwards in Konoka's direction, but never for long enough for their eyes to meet.

Konoka sighed deeply and shifted the weight of her chin onto her other hand, her elbow propped on the desk in front of her. She glanced down at her open English book with unfocused eyes, then sighed again and refocused on the classroom clock. Not long now, she told herself. Only another fifteen minutes and she could talk to Secchan. Provided, that is, that Secchan wanted to talk to her, that she wasn't deliberately avoiding her. That was a whole new line of thought, and a very unwelcome one. Hardly aware she was evening doing it, Konoka began to chew on her nails, eyes still fixed on the second hand of the clock. She was startled out of her reverie by a hard elbow in her ribs, and she snapped straight in her chair, stifling a squeak of surprise.

"F'r crying out loud, Konoka, at least try to _look_ like you're listening," Asuna hissed into her ear.

"Sorry!" Konoka gave her friend one of her trademark bright smiles. "Looks like I drifted off again, eh?"

Asuna grunted. "Just try and get it together. Negi'll think I'm a bad influence on you at this rate."

"I'll do my best!"

True to her word, for the next quarter of an hour Konoka really did do her utmost to focus on what Negi was saying, albeit without much success. She was too distracted by the possible conversations that kept playing and replaying themselves across her consciousness. What should she say to Secchan? What might she reply? When the school chimes finally sounded it was a blessed relief.

The class climbed to its feet at Iincho's order and bowed with varying degrees of respect. But once the bow was completed, chaos descended. Half the class charged out at full speed, intent on trying their luck at the school cafeteria. The fastest might be rewarded with the school's fabled chow mein pan, but the weakest of the herd would suffer the crushing disappointment of a plain bun, or at the very worst, the life or death trial of a super hot curry pan – the one kind of bread that never sold out. The other half of the class dug out their packed lunches; by far the most civilised option. That morning Konoka had been too preoccupied to prepare a boxed lunch, but neither was she prepared to join the charge toward the refectory. She had more important things to do.

To the girl's delight, it seemed Secchan had the same idea. As soon as the aisle cleared, she made straight for Konoka's desk and paused for a moment, blushing pinkly. She cleared her throat a couple of times before managing to speak.

"Konoka-Ojou-sama, I just wanted to… I wanted to apologise. For earlier."

Konoka beamed, all the morning's tension utterly forgotten in the realisation that Secchan wasn't avoiding her after all. "Oh Secchan! Don't be silly. That's all right!"

Secchan stared down at her shoes. "Um… I was wondering, Ojou-sama, could we perhaps go somewhere togeth… Er… I mean, for lunch, perhaps we could…"

"Setsuna." The deep voice cut across Secchan's halting words, and the two girls jumped as if they had been bitten. Tatsumiya Mana tended to have that effect on people, even when she wasn't speaking from behind the business end of a rifle. She continued with barely a pause. If she had spotted the startled reaction, she didn't comment on it. "The Dean wants to see you."

"Now?" Secchan sounded half dismayed and half resigned.

"Now."

There were no half measures about Konoka's dismay. "Surely grandfather could give Secchan a few minutes? She's got to eat lunch and…"

Mana turned to look at the young mage, her emotionless eyes seeming to bore into Konoka's own. "No. The Dean was clear. He won't be kept waiting." Her tone brooked no disagreement.

Secchan sighed and shot Konoka an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Ojou-sama. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The girl nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. "Don't worry about it, Secchan. It can't be helped. I'll see you when you get back."

Secchan nodded in return, bowed, then headed out of the classroom, Mana at her heels. Konoka found herself staring after them like an abandoned puppy, her hand still raised, frozen in a little wave of farewell.

"Foiled again, eh?" A warm hand came to rest on Konoka's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Your granddad sure keeps them busy, doesn't he?"

"Asuna…"

"Ah… don't sweat it. You'll get to talk soon, I'm sure. For now, how about lunch?"

Konoka turned to her friend, looking shocked. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't make us lunches today! I forgot to tell you…"

Asuna grinned. "S'ok. I guessed you would have other things on your mind this morning. Word on the street is there's a brand new food stall down on the concourse. How about we score ourselves some ramen for lunch?"

* * *

It seemed the school rumour mill had proved its worth once again. There was indeed a new mobile food stall tucked in beside the other eateries on the concourse, and it seemed to be doing a roaring trade. Costumed barkers roamed the concourse, handing out promotional leaflets, their colourful masks adding a new dimension to the orderly maroon uniforms that usually filled Mahora's streets. A roped off enclosure was filled with café-style tables and chairs, most of them occupied by Mahora students enjoying huge bowls of steaming ramen noodles. Asuna performed a perfect double take at the sight of Yotsuba Satsuki and Kuu Fei at the heart of the throng, making Konoka giggle despite herself.

Kuu caught side of Asuna goggling at them and waved enthusiastically, chopsticks held aloft. "Welcome! Come to try ramen?"

Asuna nodded with a faintly perplexed expression. "That's right. But… er… shouldn't you two be at work yourselves? Shouldn't you be off cooking, Sacchan?"

Satsuki smiled gently. "We're closed this lunchtime. I wouldn't be much of a chef if I didn't check out the opposition."

"I guess…" Asuna wandered over to inspect the half-finished ramen. "So what's the verdict?"

Kuu cocked her head on one side, clearly thinking hard. "Not bad," she concluded after a while. "Is good ramen, but Sacchan's nikumans still better. No need to worry just yet."

Satsuki smiled wider, a blush decorating her cheeks now. "Thanks, Kuu-san. It is good, definitely. If you're in the mood for noodles, Asuna-san, you could do much worse."

Asuna turned to Konoka with a triumphant grin. "See? I told you this was a good move! No fighting through the cafeteria for us! Am I a genius or what?"

The mage inclined her head gracefully. "To call you simply genius would be to underestimate your skills, Asuna-sama." She giggled again. "I've never known anyone quite so good at finding food."

Asuna sidled closer and put a conspiratorial arm around Konoka's shoulders. "Actually though, the rumour didn't just mention the ramen. It was more focused on who serves the ramen… if you know what I mean. Feast your eyes."

The mage raised an eyebrow but looked over in the direction indicated. The noodle chef was just ducking down to hand out the latest servings to his customers, and he was perfectly framed by the stall's noren. A sweep of dark brown fringe had escaped from his chef's hat, managing to perfectly offset expressive dark eyes and a light dusting of stubble. He had an easy smile, and judging from the giggles from his customers, a personality to go with it. Konoka gave vent to a theatrical sigh.

"Still not got over the older man thing, Asuna?"

"Hey now… I just think that an object of natural beauty should be appreciated, don't you agree? Not that anyone could replace Takahata-sensei of course."

"If you say so…" Konoka gave the man another appraising look. "Although he's not quite my type. Come on Asuna, if we're going to eat, let's eat."

Thankfully the queue was quite a short one by this time, so there wasn't long to wait. The two girls ordered up their ramen and leaned on the counter as they watched the handsome chef prepare the bowls.

"So I've been meaning to ask…"

Konoka gave her friend a sharp look. "What?"

Asuna grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not going to embarrass you! I was just wondering, did you and Setsuna-san have a fight or something?"

The mage looked down and poked at the polished wood of the counter with the butt end of her chopsticks. "Not a fight. Not really. We just keep… missing each other. It's like, whenever we talk there's always something that one or the other of us is keeping back. I keep making her run away from the conversation. I just wish I knew what I was doing wrong."

"Oh." Asuna looked uncomfortable. "I wish I could help. I'm not much of a talker…" At Konoka's look, she tried again. "Well… that is, I do talk a fair bit, but I'm not very good at it. I seem to annoy people more often than not. I'm not sure how you can get Setsuna-san to open up."

"That's all right." Konoka stopped prodding at the counter and snapped the chopsticks apart. "I think it's something we have to work out for ourselves. As friends. It makes me feel better just to tell you about it. Secchan is very important to me, and I suppose I was just getting frustrated. Thanks, Asuna."

The moment was broken by the sound of someone coughing rather deliberately. The ramen chef cleared his throat and smiled.

"Sorry to intrude, ladies, but your noodles are done." He passed over two steaming bowls of ramen and wiped his hands on his apron. "And I hope you don't mind me saying, young lady, but I couldn't help overhearing. I'm sure you and your friend will get things straightened out soon. It's a terrible thing when two friends can't tell each other what they mean, but wanting to change that – that's what'll make the difference."

"I couldn't agree more!" Asuna claimed her own chopsticks and waved them expansively. "See, you're surrounded by good advice this lunchtime! Come on Konoka, stop worrying and let's eat. You'll feel better on a full stomach."

* * *

The two girls carried their lunch over to a spare table and tucked in with a will. The chef watched them until it was clear they were totally engrossed, then nodded to himself, and turned to address the next people in line. 

"Sorry ladies! If you would just wait for two minutes, I'll be right back."

Ignoring the disappointed groans, the chef hung a 'temporarily closed' sign on the counter, slipped out of cart's side door and disappeared around the back of the stall. When he was sure no one was watching, he produced a mobile phone and hit redial.

"Fujiwara-san?" he whispered urgently. "Yes, it's me. Target acquired."

He listened carefully to the response and nodded, despite the lack of anyone to see. "Don't worry. I'll make sure."

His first task completed, Sugiyama tucked the mobile back out of sight and resumed his position behind the counter of the noodle stand. He took the next set of orders down with a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone. Don't worry. It won't be long now."

* * *

**End Note**  
Longer chapter this time, so I hope you all enjoyed it. :) I certainly enjoyed writing it!

As always, comments are warmly accepted. If you like what you read, do tell me, and let me know what you like. If you didn't like anything, it's even more important to me if you would let me know what you didn't enjoy. My quest to become a better writer will be immeasurably helped by some constructive criticism!

More to come soon.


	7. The Second Raid

**Author's Notes**  
This is where everything really begins. :) I had an absolute blast writing this. Partly because for reasons I can't quite discern, I love being in Konoka's head; and partly because I always have the most fun writing action. I always start out meaning to write romance, and then it becomes action with some romance thrown into the mix. Ah well. Hope everyone enjoys, and do let me know what you think!

And so... on with the fun!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Second Raid**

Konoka propped her chin on her hand and watched Asuna's frenzied attack on her ramen, a half smile on her lips. There was something about Asuna's tremendously one-track mind that managed to be oddly soothing.

Asuna looked up for a half second and paused, mid-chew. She raised an eyebrow and gestured in the direction of the girl's three quarters' full bowl. "Something wrong with it?"

Konoka shook her head. "It's delicious. I'm just not that hungry."

Her friend swallowed her mouthful of noodles and shook a reprimanding finger. "Shame on you, Konoka. Eat when you can, and never let food go to waste. Those are truly words to live by."

That got a laugh. "Sure, if you're from the middle ages! How old are you, again?"

"Good advice never gets old," Asuna retorted, managing to achieve an aloof tone despite the flecks of sauce around her mouth. "It merely becomes classic."

Konoka grinned. "Like good men, you mean?"

"Exac… Hey! Are you laughing at me?"

"I wouldn't dare, Asuna, honestly." Konoka laid her chopsticks on the table and let out a contented sigh. How Asuna managed it, she had no idea, but she never failed to make people feel better, just by being around and being herself. She looked around at their surroundings and felt the tension run out of her even more. The sun was shining and she was surrounded by good friends. Things weren't as bad as all that. As soon as Grandfather had finished with Secchan, the swordswoman would come and find her, as promised. And then they would talk and everything would be fine again. Everything.

A clatter followed by a loud slurping noise brought Konoka's attention back to her friend, just in time to see Asuna lowering her now-empty bowl back onto the table. The girl sighed, covered her mouth in an attempt to be ladylike, and belched.

"Ahhhhh… Now that's what I call ramen."

"I think everyone else calls it that too, you know…" Konoka trailed off as something caught her eye, and she turned to look.

Asuna straightened in her chair, catching the change of mood. "What's wrong?"

"It's probably nothing… but don't there seem to be a lot more barkers around than there were before?"

The girl twisted around to look. "Yeah… And they're very close to the stall they're supposed to be advertising." She stood up, slowly. "Let's get out of here."

Konoka laid her palms on the table, began to push herself up out of her chair,… and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

A sound like thunder rolled around the concourse as a series of explosions rocked the area. Immediately the air was full of smoke and screams; the crash of tables and chairs overturning as people fought to escape. A ringing filled Konoka's ears and every other sound was muffled, as if heard underwater. She tried tentatively thumping her ear, but it did no good. She must have been too close to one of the explosions, she realised. Shocked and disoriented by the blast, she didn't even notice Asuna beside her until the girl grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. 

"Konoka? Can you hear me? We have to get out of here!"

She nodded, drew breath to reply, and choked on the swirling smoke. The acrid smell of burning was overlaid with a cloying sweetness that turned her stomach. A wave of light-headedness washed over her and she felt her knees weaken. Acting on instinct, she raised a hand to cover her mouth with her sleeve and coughed violently. Distantly she heard Asuna speaking.

"There's something in the smoke. Try not to breathe too much."

Konoka felt Asuna's grip shift to her upper arm, and then she was being towed along, edging between tables. She stumbled on something and glanced down to see to her horror that she had tripped on someone's out-flung arm. It was only then that she registered the bodies that lay like discarded rag dolls among the ruins of the tables and chairs. The bile rose to the back of her throat and she swallowed hard. The visibility in the smoke screen was next to nothing, and just for a second, she was glad. If she couldn't see them clearly she didn't need to think about injuries, about whether they were even alive anymore…

And then the thought hit her. She was a healer. These were her schoolmates. She couldn't just run away without at least seeing if there was something she could do for them. The mage pulled back, prompting Asuna to stop and turn.

"What are you doing? We have to go!"

She shook her head violently. "I have to…," she caught a shallow breath through the material of her sleeve and continued. "Have to see if they're all right!"

Konoka wrenched her arm out of Asuna's hold and dropped to her knees beside the nearest body. There was no blood, she realised, and the questing fingers that felt for the fallen girl's pulse found a steady, regular heartbeat. "She's asleep!"

Asuna frowned. "It's the smoke. Konoka, we have to get out of this stuff, or it'll be us next. We can check on everyone later. Please."

There was no arguing with Asuna's practical logic. Konoka climbed back to her feet and took her friend's hand. "All right. Let's go."

The girl nodded. Then her grip suddenly tightened on Konoka's hand and her eyes widened. "Get down!" Without waiting for a reply, Asuna threw herself bodily at her friend, bearing her sideways and down. The two crashed to the ground together, and a pair of grasping hands managed to grab nothing but air. Konoka gaped upwards at the masked barker that loomed above the fallen schoolgirls, its bright yellow and blue costume incongruous against the background of smoke and wreckage. Dazed chocolate eyes met the blank hardness of the figure's black visor, and for a second time seemed to stand still. Then the moment shattered, and the figure lunged downwards, hands reaching for the fallen mage.

Konoka twisted away, rolling desperately in an effort to gain her feet. She made it up as far as her knees when the smoke moved in front of her, and a costumed figure emerged out of the concealing fog, closely followed by another. The features of both were hidden by their visors, and they moved in total silence, spreading out and closing in like predators with their prey.

The mage stumbled backwards, on her hands and knees now, ever more aware of the light-headedness that blurred her vision and sapped her energy.

"Asuna?" Her voice quavered, and she hated herself for it.

"Stay close to me." Asuna's voice was only just audible against the ringing that still filled Konoka's ears, but she sounded grim. "Adeat!"

There was a flash of light, and the approaching figures paused. Konoka took the chance and scrambled to her feet. It was only then that she realised just how dire the situation really was. She and Asuna were stood back to back, surrounded by five of the costumed barkers. The appearance of Asuna's sword seemed to have stopped them for the time being, but Konoka knew that couldn't last. The seven of them stood in a frozen tableau, all waiting for someone else to make the first move.

Asuna hefted her weapon and widened her stance. "If you see a gap…"

She didn't have a chance to finish. Two of the barkers leapt forward from opposite sides, one for Asuna, and one straight for Konoka. They attacked in dead silence, hands extended, fingers spread like talons.

Konoka ducked and sidestepped, and once again the attacking figure was left empty handed. From behind her there was a flash of light and a sudden inrush of air which set the smoke billowing wildly. Even as Asuna spun into a turn, sword raised to strike Konoka's attacker, the mage knew what it meant. The barkers weren't people at all. They were summoned demons. The creature managed to get an arm up to block Asuna's powerful swing, but that wasn't how the magical weapon worked. No sooner had the blade made contact, than the demon imploded, leaving behind nothing but shreds of vapour and a disturbance in the enveloping smoke. Konoka bit her lip. She hadn't really needed confirmation, but this proved it. She was the target of this attack. It was her fault that any of this had happened. Her shoulders sagged and her head dropped, but she straightened suddenly as she felt a firm warmth behind her. Asuna stood tall, sword braced in a high cross-guard, back to back with her best friend.

The red-head glanced back over her shoulder. "Don't worry Konoka. I'll protect you."

"Asuna…"

For a moment, she sounded so much like Secchan that it brought a lump to Konoka's throat. If only Secchan were there right now.

"I'll…" Asuna's voice faded and trailed off, and Konoka suddenly felt her friend's stance shift behind her.

She spun around, just in time to catch Asuna as the girl slumped to the ground. The sword slipped from nerveless fingers as Konoka was borne to her knees by a combination of Asuna's dead weight and the ever-present fatigue caused by the smoke.

"Asuna? Asuna!"

Asuna's eyes flickered shut, then open again. "I… sorry… can't… tired…"

Konoka ignored her own light-headedness and the leaden tiredness that seemed to drag at her limbs, and shook her friend by the shoulders. "Don't sleep, Asuna! Fight it!"

"Sorry…" Asuna's eyes slid closed, and her breathing became deep and regular.

"No!" But shaking did no good. Asuna was deeply asleep.

Konoka held her friend close and glared up defiantly at the costumed demons that surrounded them. And as one, the creatures stepped forwards, three pairs of hands outstretched, unstoppable, reaching…

* * *

**End Note**  
Hehehehehe. Back to the cliffhangers. Sorry chaps, I just love 'em too much. 

Let me know what you think, especially about stuff like perspective, voice and characterisation. Oh, and prose flow. I have absolutely no confidence in the flow of my prose, so do let me know how you found it here. If you let me know what you do or don't like, I can make improvements in the future. :)

So, more to come. Look forward to it!

P.S. Oh, and I promise I'll write some more Simoun fic when I can. Unfortunately I have a hard time writing two stories at the same time, so I tend to focus on one or another. I'll try to get my finger out and put some stuff down on paper though.


	8. Where There's Smoke

**Author's Notes**  
Lots of hits quite quickly for the last chapter, so I'll upload this one now. Thanks very much for all the lovely responses - it's good to know there are people out there enjoying the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Where There's Smoke…**

There was nothing she could do. Nothing. Konoka slapped away the first set of hands with a force born of desperation, but she couldn't defend herself from three directions at once. The second and third costumed demons grabbed an arm each, and she was wrenched up and away from Asuna, helpless in the demons' vice-like grip. She tried fighting, but the only reaction from her captors was to lift her bodily off the ground so she swung between the two of them. She kicked out sideways, scoring hit after hit, but with no effect. The demons didn't even make a sound as they turned mechanically and began to stalk through the detritus of the explosions. Asuna's limp body was completely ignored.

Konoka struggled wildly, and without thinking about it, took a deep breath of the smoke-laden air, filling her lungs.

"ASUNA!" she screamed. "WAKE UP!"

Asuna twitched, her hand flexing as if reaching for her vanished sword. Konoka's heart leapt. Had it worked? She wasn't allowed time to find out. Even as she stared intently at her fallen friend, the ringing in her ears increased, and her vision blurred. It was as if she was staring down a tunnel, the entrance getting further away with every passing second. The smoke, she realised. Filling your lungs with drugged smoke… not a good idea. Her muscles went slack and the darkness surrounding her vision crept steadily inwards. She couldn't even struggle anymore.

Suddenly the grip on her right arm vanished and she felt herself drop, swinging down and to the side, held only by her left shoulder. Then that vanished too and she collapsed to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Barely conscious now, she fought to keep her eyes open.

"What…? Who…? Secchan…?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper, fading as the sleeping drug claimed her.

Something moved at the edge of her constricted vision, and the pinkish blur of a concerned face staring into her own appeared. But the battle against sleep had gone on too long, and she could fight no longer. Konoka's leaden eyelids closed and she slid into darkness at last. As consciousness slipped away the last thing she heard was a distant voice.

"Konoka-dono?"

* * *

A mile away, hidden in the dense bushes of one of Mahora's many parkland areas, Fujiwara Mari fought the growing urge to scream. Her legs were numb from kneeling in the same position for too long, her hair had turned into some sort of twig-filled birds' nest, and to cap it all, someone was killing her demons. She jammed the tips of her fingers against her temples and massaged furiously, trying to keep her concentration. Even this close to the scene of battle, maintaining control over multiple simultaneous summonings required hideous amounts of willpower, and it was getting harder and harder to function. Every time one of her demons was exorcised, it was Mari who got the mental backlash. If she lost control, who knew what would happen?

She screwed her eyes shut and pressed one hand against her transponder earpiece. "What the hell is going on?"

There was a long static-filled silence before Sugiyama replied. "It's hard to make out through the smoke…"

"Don't give me that! Just tell me!"

"They're fighting. The target's previous defender has fallen, but two more are fighting for her now. They're good."

"I know they're good," Mari growled. "I feel it every time they take out one of my agents, remember? Why don't you do something?"

"Like what?" Sugiyama's voice was the epitome of sweet reasonableness.

"Like lend a hand!"

There was another pause. "Fujiwara-san, I am just one mage. Of the two fighting your demons, one is without doubt a martial arts grand master, and the other is plainly a ninja. Even through the smoke I know a ninja clone technique when I see one. I was told my role here was to observe, and observe I shall. What on earth did you think I could do against two such opponents?"

Mari clenched her fists so hard that the nails dug into her palms. He was right of course. They had chosen this plan of attack with the hope of avoiding actual battle. If there was enough panic and confusion, she had reasoned, Konoe's inevitable protectors would be distracted, giving her a window of opportunity to snatch the little princess herself. The smoke was an attempt to kill two birds with one stone. Not only would it serve to hide whatever transpired from the rest of the campus, it would also confuse and incapacitate anyone caught up in it. The drug had been Sugiyama's idea. But it seemed that Konoe's bodyguards were better than she had expected. Better than she had hoped, at any rate. No wonder her first strike had been so ineffective. Sugiyama on his own really would make no difference at all. Not that it made her feel any better to admit it.

"Yeah…," Mari muttered. "Well…"

Sugiyama cut her off. "Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Konoe's not moving. Looks like the drugs finally did their job."

"She is?! Wait… drugs? Plural?"

"One in the smoke, one in the ramen. Konoe buying food at the cover stall was too good an opportunity to miss. I slipped her and the red-head a little extra something. Just to make sure."

Mari ground her teeth together. The man didn't even have the simple humanity to sound pleased with himself. Still… this was still her operation, and if it succeeded, she would be the one reaping the credit, not Mr. Perfect out there hiding behind the counter of his little ramen stall. It was a risk, but it might just work. She nodded to herself.

"All right. Stay there. Let me know if anything new happens. I'll try sending in the big guns."

"Understood."

The connection clicked off, and Mari took a deep breath. If things had been hard to hold together before, they were going to be positively nightmarish now. She winced as she felt another of her demons vanish back into the ether at the hands of Konoe's two guardians, but forced herself to ignore the pain. She had more important things to deal with. Reaching into her shirt, she produced a stack of charms, each marked by a beautiful calligraphy inscription. She spread them on the ground before her, fanned out in a gentle arc, then closed her eyes and held her hands out over the charms at shoulder height, palms downward. Her lips moved in a silent incantation and a red light arose from the papers, illuminating her face with an angry glow. The calligraphy strokes seemed to writhe and twist like snakes amidst the redness, and Mari's face twisted into a snarl, teeth bared, eyes scrunched tightly shut. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and ran down her cheeks. Finally she flung her head back and gave vent to a wordless howl of effort and pain. As if in answer the charms caught fire, and the black ink strokes rose up out of the red flames, twisting and turning in the heat. As one, they flared white for a split second, then vanished.

* * *

In the confusion of billowing smoke, demons were dying. Kuu Fei pivoted gracefully on one foot, then stamped down and thrust back with her elbow, putting all the force of her body weight behind the blow. The costumed demon behind her doubled up and imploded a second later in a rush of air. The martial artist couldn't help grinning. This was the kind of fight she liked, fast and deadly, giving her every chance to use her close-range combat skills to their fullest. Kaede too was in her element. Any ninja prefers to work using concealment, and the swirling smoke could have been made for her. She moved through the wreckage of the outdoor café with the grace of a dancer, whirlpools in the ever-present fog marking the demons that fell in her wake.

The ninja swung into the cover of an overturned table and sent a shuriken winging toward an isolated demon. It connected with the back of the creature's neck with a satisfying thunk, and the crouching figure vanished without a sound. That was the disturbing thing about the fight – the lack of noise. The demons made no sound no matter what was done to them, and the whole combat was conducted in eerie silence. Kaede's three shadow clones briefly appeared and then vanished into the smoke once more, caught up in their own close-range, hit-and-run battles.

Caught in a moment of stillness, Kaede took the opportunity to assess her surroundings once more. She could still sense a multitude of demons around the human fighters – too many, considering how many had already been sent back to whichever hell had spawned them. A ringing sensation in her ears distracted her for a second, and the ninja frowned to herself. It seemed the drugged smoke was getting to her at last. They needed to gather Konoka and Asuna and make their escape soon.

"Kuu?"

The young Chinese wasn't in sight, but the sounds of battle marked her close proximity. "Yes? Having fun? Demons don't know what's hitting them!"

"We must be leaving this smoke, Kuu. Are you able to clear a path for us if this one carries our friends?"

There was a heavy thud and a swirl of air, and Kuu suddenly appeared beside the ninja, a mischievous smile on her face. "Leave it to me. Kuu Laozi could handle these enemies with eyes closed!"

The martial arts master bounced forward, heading for the two crumpled figures that lay close by. She and Kaede had arrived on the scene too late to catch Konoka and Asuna before they passed out, but they had been protecting them ever since, fighting off any approaching demons before they could get close enough to lay hands on the unconscious pair. She had nearly made it to Konoka's side when her knee suddenly buckled underneath her and she stumbled, only to be caught in Kaede's strong grip.

The ninja stared at her friend, a worried frown creasing her brow. "Will you be all right? This one is starting to feel the smoke's effects as well."

Kuu laughed, though there was a hard edge to it. "Don't worry. They need to do better than drug in smoke to take out Kuu Laozi!"

Kaede gazed at her a moment longer before giving a single decisive nod and turning her attention to the sprawling figures that were Konoka and Asuna. She ninja hefted her friends, settling one over each shoulder with a minimum of effort. Once they were secure she exchanged looks with Kuu. That was all the signal the pair of them needed, and without another word they broke into a run, the young Chinese leading the way.

Immediately three of the silent demons leapt to the attack, blocking the girls' escape route with their bodies. It was a wasted effort. Without slackening her pace in the slightest, Kuu drew back her fist.

"Matiponchuan!"

The blow slammed through all three of the demons, instantly reducing them to their component particles. Martial artist and ninja sprinted through the spot the demons had been defending a second later, footsteps hammering on the stone flagged courtyard. That was when it happened. The sky seemed to darken and bright flashes of light suddenly cut through the fog of smoke. Both Kaede and Kuu's heads snapped up as they felt the vast increase in killing intent at the same moment. Kaede had time to get out just one word.

"Kuu…"

Then a dark shape loomed up in front of them, fully twice the size of the demons they had been fighting. A fist rushed through the swirling smoke, and Kuu dodged to one side, spinning on one foot to direct a kick up at her new opponent. A second massive hand rushed out of the grey haze, and before she knew what had happened, the girl was lying on her back yards away, gasping for breath.

"He… he caught my kick… No one…"

Kaede froze in place, senses tingling as four more of the huge creatures appeared from the smoke's cover to surround them. These demons were a far cry from the costumed barkers who had been their opponents. The killing intent in the air was palpable, and the skill displayed in casting down a martial artist of Kuu's standard left the ninja in no doubt. They were in trouble. She sank into a defensive crouch, eyes flicking between the demons she could see, horribly aware of one more behind her. What would they…

There was no time her to finish the thought. As if on some silent signal, two of the demons charged towards her. They moved terrifyingly fast, and as the distance closed, the ninja got her first good look at her new enemies. They were tall, a good twelve feet high if they were anything, with broad muscled chests, and arms so long that they hung down to their knees. Their skin was grey, a charcoal hue that blended with the smoke, highlighted with flashes of the flashes of white that were long jagged nails, and two curving horns that rose from their foreheads.

Kaede jumped back and sideways, avoiding the first demon's claws by a hair's breadth, encumbered as she was with the bodies of her two unconscious classmates. A frantic duck saved her from the slashing backhand swing that followed the first wild swipe, but there was no way to avoid the third attack that crashed into her stomach and threw her, Konoka, and Asuna backwards into a heap several feet away. She struggled free of her friends' bodies, only to find herself staring up at the imposing bulk of her attacker as it stood over her, fist raised to strike. There was a blur of movement, and she raised her arms to cover her face, knowing even as she did it that they would be scant protection. She flinched, anticipating the pain to come.

Which somehow didn't materialise. Kaede blinked in surprise and lowered her guard enough to see. A slight figure stood between her and the horned demon, limbs trembling with the effort of blocking the creature's attack, sword blade bright against the demon's skin. Setsuna's voice, however, was rock steady.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kaede. I'll take it from here."

* * *

**End Note**  
Couldn't resist. Secchan deserves to look damn cool every once in a while. :)

Had good fun writing for Kaede and Kuu as well - Kaede in particular is a personal favourite. Maybe not as much fun to write as our favourite Regina Medicans, but a close second.

Things to note - I hope everyone noticed it as the chapter went on, but just to make sure... Asuna's premature passing out wasn't due to a lack of stamina or any such thing. Downing a full bowl of drugged ramen (Kono-chan only had a quarter of hers) and then getting gassed with drugged smoke will do that to you, even if you've got Asuna's baka-strength. :)

That's about it. More to come soon, and let me know what you think of things so far!


	9. Shifting Ground

**Author's Notes**  
Glad everyone's getting into it! Yup, this is good old-fashioned action adventure, and I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Here's the next installment.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Shifting Ground**

"Setsuna!" Kaede rolled to her feet and up into a defensive stance as she spoke.

Setsuna grunted as she pushed the demon backwards to break the parry, and whipped Yuunagi through the air in a series of slashing cuts to drive the creature back a step at a time. A second later she found herself on the defensive as a second demon lunged forward to provide support for its beleaguered companion. Her nodachi flashed, bright against the smoke, catching attacking blows and delivering interspersed slicing attacks of her own to keep her opponents off-balance.

"Konoka-ojou-sama?" The swordswoman had little breath for conversation, but this was something that wouldn't wait.

"A drug in the smoke. She's not hurt. Just unconscious."

Setsuna nodded once. That was enough. Then all her attention was for the battle at hand.

The ninja didn't waste any more breath. Setsuna was keeping two of the monsters in check, but that left three more unattended. Out of the corner of her eye she registered Kuu rejoining the battle, leaping back to the attack without a second thought. She was slowed by the effects of the drug that was flowing through her system and the lingering pain of that first punch to the stomach, but she was more than able to occupy one of the demons alone. That took another of the creatures out of the fight, and Kaede turned her attention to the two remaining enemies.

With a flick of her wrist, a handful of shuriken appeared in her hand, and she drew her arm back ready to throw. Immediately the demons charged, recognising the danger the projectiles represented. Kaede smiled. Just what she wanted. She jumped backwards, giving herself half a second's grace, long enough for her plan to reach fruition. Soundless as shadows, Kaede's three clone selves appeared from the swirling smoke and took position around the two charging monsters. She caught herself on her back foot and pushed forwards, turning retreat into attack in one blurred instant.

"Kaede-ninpou! Four-way split shadow-cross!"

The sheer raw power of the four Kaedes striking at the same time was equivalent to a small explosion, cracking the stone paving slabs and raising a cloud of dust and debris to mix with the ever-present smoke. Kaede held the ending pose of her trademark move for a moment, then turned, squinting into the debris cloud to see what damage she had inflicted. As the air cleared the two demons reappeared, both on their knees, both bleeding, but both still very much in existence. The ninja whistled under her breath. For them to withstand the force of the shadow cross, they had to be very powerful opponents indeed. Even as she watched, the two monsters managed to stand up once more, hands rigid as talons, growling deep in their throats. There was a surge in the surrounding aura of killing intent, and Kaede narrowed her eyes. This was not going to be an easy fight.

Suddenly, she sensed a movement behind her. The ninja spun around, mentally kicking herself as she did so. She had been so focused on her new enemies that she had forgotten the swarms of lesser demons that had been her previous opponents. She ducked and chopped out with one arm, trying to deflect the blow that she felt coming. She knew even as she began the move that it was going to be too late. Time seemed to slow down as she spun. The costumed demon was punching straight, and she could see the fist coming at her face, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop it. Then time sped up again. Kaede prepared to roll with the punch she knew was coming, turning her head to protect her eyes and nose. But it was not the creature's fist that slammed into her face. There was a cracking sound, and a sharp explosion threw smoke and dissolving demon particles into her eyes.

The ninja grinned despite herself. "Mana."

There was the sound of a bolt action sniper rifle being reloaded from away to her left, and then the tall girl strode out of the swirling smoke, weapon in hand. She gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Kaede."

For just a moment the two girls shared a silent look, some quiet recognition that didn't need to be voiced. Mana's voice was as flat and emotionless as always as she broke the silence. "I'll put it on Setsuna's tab."

Kaede nodded back. "If you would. This one is not as rich as she might like."

There was no need for more words. The two warriors closed the distance between them to stand back to back, ready to face any enemy that dared approach. Shurikens and bullets alike cut through the air, felling the lesser demons in a single shot, and slowing the more formidable creatures enough to make evasion possible.

The fighting raged fiercely for a few minutes or so, but gradually the fighters realised the seriousness of the situation. The new giant demons may have been few in number, but they were well-nigh unbeatable. No matter how many wounds they took, they kept coming, refusing to fall even before the best of Mahora's fighters. The costumed demons were weak in comparison, but what they lacked in strength they made up for in sheer numbers. Before long the human warriors found themselves driven into a defensive circle surrounding the unconscious Asuna and Konoka, unable to make ground against the sheer number and power of their attackers.

Kuu Fei ducked a clumsy attack from one of the lesser demons and dispelled it with a flat palmed punch to the face. Kaede frowned. The young Chinese was holding her own, but to an experienced eye it was clear that she couldn't last much longer. Her movements had slowed considerably and a constant tremor in her muscles showed the strain she was under just to keep in motion. The ninja was uncomfortably aware that she wasn't in a much better state. She was bigger than Kuu, which meant the drug would take longer to make it round her body, and she had been in the smoke for less time, but still she could feel the nausea at the back of her throat and the weakness in her limbs. Even her vision was starting to blur every so often now. If the battle against the demons was to be a war of attrition, there was no doubt as to who the victors would be.

"What now?" Kuu's voice sounded thick and unsteady.

"We wait for reinforcements," Mana replied calmly.

Kaede nodded. It was obvious to whom Mana was referring. They needed time to think and plan their next move, even if it was only a couple of minutes, and every one of them knew who could give them that time; who must be speeding towards them even as they spoke.

"Negi-sensei," said Setsuna, voicing the thought. Yuunagi became a blur of movement as a pair of lesser demons made an ill-considered attack and ended up in halves before being reduced to their component particles. Then the smoke billowed, and the chi-sensitive warriors felt the disturbance in the magical field that could only mean one thing. "There!"

Negi swept through the air clear over the heads of the surrounding demonic forces and leapt from his flying staff before it had even slowed, hitting the ground in a roll and coming to his feet in the centre of the defensive circle.

"Rastel maskil…" The young wizard held his staff high in one hand, the other raised to cast the spell. "Vertatur temestas veris… nobis protectionem aerialem. Flans paries venti vertentis!"

There was a roar of sound and energy and suddenly the defenders were surrounded by a whirling cyclone, both cutting them off from their demonic attackers and clearing the air of the energy-sapping smoke. As one, the warriors heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed their guards. Kuu Fei rested one hand on Negi's head to ruffle his hair.

"Negi-bouzu. Good timing."

A second later both she and Kaede had dropped to their knees, taking deep lungfuls of the clean air. Negi started forward, a worried frown on his face. "Master Kuu… Kaede-san…"

Mana stopped him with a look. "We don't have time for that, Negi-sensei. They will be fine."

"But…"

"She's right," Setsuna broke in. "We need to decide what to do next. The barrier won't last forever."

Kaede coughed and nodded. "The demons are after Konoka-dono. They have no interest in anything else. If we move her elsewhere, the demons will follow. We would do better fighting on ground of our choosing."

Mana fixed Setsuna with a steady gaze. "You should take Konoka-san, Setsuna. Of all of us, you can move swiftest. I trust you to choose a better fighting arena for us."

Setsuna shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Negi-sensei is as fast as I am. Are you sure about the demons, Kaede? I don't like the idea of just flying off and leaving you all here to fight alone."

"I'm sure. The demons will lose interest as soon as you go. And Negi-bouzu has something else to do." Kaede smiled at the swordswoman, and shot Negi a glance. "Don't you, sensei?"

"How did you…" Negi stopped himself. "Y… yes. I do. These demons must be summoned by a powerful wizard for there to be so many and under such tight control. If I can find the that wizard and take them down, the demons won't be as focused or intelligent. They should be much easier to defeat, and…"

"Good," Mana interrupted, her tone brusque. "This is the only sensible course of action. Fly swiftly, Setsuna, and choose our battle ground with care. We will follow."

"It's decided then." Negi smiled at Setsuna. "Are you ready, Setsuna-san?"

The swordswoman knelt down beside her mistress, then paused with a curious reluctance. "Excuse me, Ojou-sama," she whispered almost inaudibly. Then she gathered Konoka into her arms with practiced ease, cradling the unconscious mage against her chest. Her head bowed, and a look of fierce concentration crossed her features. A second later her wings burst from concealment, rucking her shirt and blazer up her back, unfurling in a whuff of air. She flexed them experimentally, then gave Negi a decisive nod. "Ready."

Negi in turn picked Asuna up, holding her close as he climbed onto his staff, now floating in the air. "All right. The wind's dying now. Three… two… one…"

As suddenly as it had appeared, the raging whirlwind vanished, and the warriors leapt into action. Negi took off at his staff's full speed in the direction of the Mahora parklands, Asuna propped in front of him. Mana, Kuu and Kaede set off at a dead run in the opposite direction, cutting through the stupefied demonic front lines like a battering ram. And Setsuna flexed her huge wings, propelling her into a spiralling vertical climb until she was nearly above the smoke cloud. Then, still hidden from prying eyes by the last of the smoke, she sped towards Mahora's thick woodlands.

Kaede smiled as she ran, sensing the swordswoman's departure. Setsuna would never believe it even if she were to tell her, but with her wings open and a determined expression on her face, the Shinmeiryuu swordswoman struck an impressive figure. Konoka was a lucky girl. Now if both of them would just understand that, the world would be a better place.

* * *

**End Note**  
Sorry fluff fans - we're in action mode right now. Hang on in there though - this story is about Konoka and Setsuna, after all. :)

Let me know what you think - as always, comments and criticism are warmly encouraged, if not begged for.


	10. Flight

**Author's Notes**  
Rather on the short this time, I'm afraid, so I hope you'll forgive me. On the other hand, I think it's short and sweet, so see what you make of it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Flight**

Setsuna's wings beat at the air as she pushed full speed for the cover of Mahora's forest. It had taken only half a minute or so's flying time to clear the last of the smoke cover, but even though she was in full view now, there were no students in sight. The swordswoman allowed herself to feel a moment's pride as a member of the Dean's organisation. The only people visible in any part of the Mahora campus were adults; teachers and security staff, their chi signatures revealing themselves for the professionals they were. The students must have been evacuated from the dangerous areas and collected undercover as soon as the situation got underway. That was a lot more people that the young warrior didn't need to worry about. Not, however, that she was thinking much beyond the girl in her arms.

The swordswoman glanced down at Kono-chan's unconscious form, cradled close to her chest, and reassured herself for the twentieth time that she was breathing naturally; asleep and nothing worse. The young mage's face was peaceful and composed, the pale skin framed by dark hair that fluttered in the slipstream of their flight. She was beautiful, so beautiful, and Setsuna's heart ached at the thought that she had come so close to losing her yet again.

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna's voice was a whisper, lost in the wind that rushed past her ears. "I'm sorry…"

As if in answer, Kono-chan groaned softly, and her eyelids flickered as she began to fight off the drug's effects. Her guardian hugged her closer.

"Ojou-sama? It's all right now. You're safe."

The mage opened her eyes slowly and blinked several times, trying to focus. Setsuna found herself wishing that she could watch her properly, see the dawning understanding in Kono-chan's eyes as she realised what was happening, and the warmth she knew would be there, as it always was. All she could do now though was to snatch glances every other second, as she checked and corrected her flightpath.

Kono-chan smiled. "I know, Secchan." Her voice was low and husky, an effect of the smoke, no doubt. "You've got me, after all."

The swordswoman blushed as a rush of familiar joy and affection filled her. It took so little for Kono-chan to make her feel like this, something that managed to embarrass and please her at the same time. A lopsided smile curved Setsuna's lips in turn, and when she replied her voice was almost as husky as her lady's. "That's right, Ojou-sama. I've got you."

A second later though, Kono-chan's eyes opened wide and she twisted in Setsuna's arms to look around. "What happened? I remember the demons… the smoke… Asuna!"

"She's fine. Don't worry. Negi-sensei is looking after her. But how do you feel?"

The mage blinked as she took stock, and gave her friend a reassuring smile. "I'm fine… I think. I feel a little sick, but that's it." She looked away again to study the landscape beneath them. "Where are we going, Secchan? What happened?"

"We're going to the forest." Setsuna paused as she felt a change in the air, and angled her wings to push her sideways and upwards to glide on a thermal current. She sighed in the sudden silence as her wings ceased their rhythmic beating. "The demons are still after you, so we're leading them away from the school. We'll fight them in the forest where it's safer."

"We? Do you mean… you and me?"

Setsuna could feel the intensity of that question in the tension that suddenly filled Kono-chan's body. She frowned and gazed straight ahead at the green expanse of forest that was drawing closer, deliberately avoiding her friend's eyes, even though she knew they were fixed on her own. She tried to keep her tone light. "Kaede, Kuu and Mana are following us. They'll fight with me when battle is joined."

"Oh… I see." A moment later, Kono-chan's voice regained its usual brightness. "Of course! Grandfather must have told everyone what was going on. Thank goodness, eh Secchan? And what about Negi?"

"He's searching for the summoning wizard who's behind this. Ah! There!" She stopped short as she finally spied the clearing she'd been looking for. The swordswoman's wings beat once, then twice, directing her into a shallow dive toward the forest floor. She took the opportunity to look down at the girl in her arms. "The demons are close behind us. As soon as we land, you must hide. Stay behind me."

There was a brief silence before Kono-chan spoke up hesitantly. "But… Secchan… couldn't I…"

"No." Setsuna cut her off. "Stay back. Stay hidden. Please, Ojou-sama. It's for your own good." There was another silence, and the swordswoman felt an uneasiness grow in her heart. Had she been too harsh? After all, she didn't even know what Kono-chan might have been about to suggest. She clamped down hard on the urge to take back her words. She knew the gist of what her mistress was about to say well enough. However Kono-chan might feel, there was no place on the battlefield for her. Hers was the life that Setsuna was sworn to protect, even at the price of the warrior's own. She must be kept out of harm's way at all costs.

The forest floor loomed closer, and Setsuna spread her wings a little wider, flapping them in slow strokes, slowing for a soft landing. They had nearly touched the ground when Kono-chan replied in a cheerful voice. "Don't worry, Secchan. I'll do as you say. I won't get in the way, I promise."

The warrior felt another surge of affection run through her, and couldn't help smiling even as her feet touched down, scuffing up the fallen leaves that lined the clearing. "Thank you." She set Kono-chan down tenderly and drew her sword, taking up a wide defensive stance. "They're coming. Get back into the forest, Ojou-sama."

Kono-chan stepped back slowly, one step, then another before she paused once more. "Be careful, Secchan." Then she was gone, jogging into the cover of the trees. When the first of the demons pounded into the clearing, all harsh breath and bared teeth, she was nowhere in sight, well hidden in the forest's embrace.

Setsuna shifted her guard, bringing Yuunagi up in front of her, her face set in an expression of mask-like calm. Her voice was flat and emotionless.

"This is as far as you go, demon-spawn. I, Sakurazaki Setsuna, will be your opponent."

* * *

**End Note**  
Bit of a cliffhanger again - don't say I didn't warn you. :)

As always, more to come. A quick note while I'm at it - the reason I'm able to update so fast isn't due to superhuman writing speed, although I wish that was the case. The fact is, that for a few more chapters to come, this story is pre-written. I'm editing as I go through, but the chapters are to a large extent already fully written. As we get further on, things will slow down because I'll have to (gasp!) actually write them. :)


	11. Battle Rejoined

**Author's Notes**  
I'll not recap this time - let's get straight back into the action!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Battle Rejoined**

The demons growled in reply, and Setsuna concentrated, schooling her mind into the cool distance of the true warrior. Yuunagi was light in her hands, an extension of her arms, her mind clear and calm. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel rather than see. There were the demons, three of the biggest unwounded monsters, with others running to catch up, not far behind. There were the fiery chi signatures that were her comrades, running a parallel course to their demonic foes. And there was Konoka, her familiar aura a shining beacon at Setsuna's back. For her sake, Setsuna swore to herself, for Kono-chan's sake, not one of those monsters would get past her.

The swordswoman's eyes opened slowly, revealing an expression of terrifying intensity. Yuunagi's tip lifted gently, and a half smile appeared on Setsuna's lips. When she spoke, it was one word, low and threatening. "Come."

The three demons growled in unison and pounced together, the creature in the centre striking out with extended claws toward the girl's throat and the one on the left unleashing a two-handed punch to the side of her head. Setsuna saw them coming, saw the attacks even as they began, and analysed the points of most danger. It was the rightmost demon that she paid most attention to, however. Unlike its brothers, this one attempted no attacking strike, but rather ran straight. The others were decoys, then. She leapt to her right, bringing her blade into a diagonal parry as she did so. A thunderous crash announced the clash of fist and claws on steel, but Setsuna's guard held, slipping the attacks down and to her left as her body continued moving in the opposite direction. The rightmost demon was fast, fast enough to get past the level of her shoulder, but it was concentrating on running, not guarding. The swordswoman simply pivoted a hundred and eighty degrees on her right foot as she landed from her standing leap and swept her blade into a powerful downwards slash. The bright steel cut into demonic flesh with a dull thud, severing the monster's backbone in a single stroke. It collapsed to the ground with a scream and lay there twitching.

Setsuna ignored it and turned once more to face her two remaining opponents before they could launch their next attacks. Black blood dripped off her sword blade, but she ignored that too, that half smile still playing about her lips. "I won't make it that easy for you, demon-spawn," she taunted. "If you want Ojou-sama, you will have to kill me first."

The demons bared their fangs and hissed, but held back, one circling to either side. Buying time, Setsuna thought to herself as she watched them in her peripheral vision, her senses focused on their every movement. They would stall until their slower fellows made it to the clearing, and then they would attack all at once. Let them. They would find a warrior of the Shinmeiryuu presented more than a match for any and all of them.

Her predictions were correct. The two greater demons toyed with her for the next minute or so, initiating darting attacks, but disengaging before they could take any return blow, dancing around her, irritating as mosquitoes, despite their size. It was only when the thunder of dozens of running footsteps proclaimed the arrival of the remainder of the demonic forces that their demeanour changed. Lightning movement changed to stalking stillness in a second, and Setsuna felt a thrill of fear and anticipation run through her as the reinforcements approached, cautious but intent.

There might have been some kind of signal, she wasn't sure. But in one sweeping movement each and every one of the demons surged forward, teeth bared, claws extended, howls of bloodlust bursting from every throat. But the swordswoman didn't fight alone.

A sharp crack split the clearing, followed by another, and then a flurry of them, drowning out even the demonic howls. Monsters fell as enchanted high explosive rounds pierced iron-hard skin, and the air was full of screams and the floating particles that were all that remained of Mana's unlucky targets.

Figures leapt from the surrounding woodlands, five of them, running towards the fray. One smashed into the flank of the demonic charge, a cry of "Matiponchuan!" heralding Kuu Fei's entrance on the battlefield. The other four came from four separate angles, converging on a knot of demons.

"Four-way split shadow-cross!"

Raw explosive power shook the forest glade as Kaede unleashed one of her most destructive techniques, and the demons at the centre of her cross vanished in an explosion of vapour.

Battle was joined, but on neutral ground this time. Mahora's martial arts top four were fighting on their home turf, on their own terms, for the best of causes. Defeat wasn't even a consideration, let alone an option.

* * *

A mile or more away, in the heart of Mahora's parklands, Fujiwara Mari was fighting for control. She was barely aware of her own surroundings anymore, every fibre of her being focused on her internal struggle. In some corner of her mind, she knew how she must look; kneeling in the bushes, head thrown back, sweat drenching her skin, eyes wide and sightless, covered with a white film as they stared at something no other human could see. But that tiny corner was all the self-awareness she had left. Every other mental resource she had was bent on controlling her demons, directing their movements, seeing with their eyes, hearing with their ears, feeling their pain. Her entire body shook with effort, tears running unheeded down her cheeks.

Distantly, Mari became aware of a voice filtering through her consciousness, and the feel of hands on her shoulders, shaking her, drew her back from her battle, only a step, but it was enough for communication. Words slowly came into focus, like a radio being tuned.

"…ri! Mari!"

Dully, Mari remembered who the voice belonged to.

"Dammit, Fujiwara! Listen to me!" Sugiyama sounded oddly panicked. Very unlike him.

"Sugi… yama…" Mari broke off in a hiss of pain as another demon felt the bite of cold steel. Her senses were full of the burning sensation and the sight that filled the demon's vision; the icy visage of the lone swordswoman who had killed so many already.

Sugiyama shook her again, forcing to hear him. "What's happening?! I saw them leave the concourse, so I came to find you. What's going on?"

So even Sugiyama wasn't so calm when he wasn't in control anymore. Mari felt a stab of satisfaction mixed with annoyance. The man was too demanding, dragging her away from the real fight. "Fighting… Got to keep… control…" she managed to gasp out, her voice sounding like it came from a thousand miles away. "Demons… angry… control…"

"I know that, dammit! I know it's hard! But there was a kid mage who didn't leave with the others. He was powerful, Mari, too powerful. He could be coming here. We have to finish this quickly."

"Finish…?"

"Let them loose! Stop holding them back, Mari. They have their primary orders – to capture the girl. You're robbing them of their true power."

The sheer outrageousness of that jerked Mari another step towards immediate consciousness. "But… demons… can't…"

Sugiyama's fingers dug into her shoulders like talons. "You can! You must!"

"She must what?" The childish voice rang out over the parkland, and caused Sugiyama to spin around with a gasp of horror.

"You!"

Negi hovered in midair, holding Asuna onto the staff with one hand, the other raised, fingers spread. "I don't know what you 'must' do, but I won't let you hurt my friends anymore. This ends here!" The young mage clenched his fist, summoning the power within him. "Rastel maskil magister!"

"No!" Sugiyama clenched his own hands together, desperately summoning his own spell power.

Not fast enough.

"Jovis tempestas fulguriens!"

The beam of power burned its way through the air, speeding toward the two kneeling mages. Sugiyama's hasty and half-completed attempt at a defensive shield slowed and deflected the magical energy to some extent, but not enough to stop it completely. The force of the spell cannoned into them, throwing both adult mages bodily through the air. Mari screamed, but it was horror rather than pain that filled her voice. Her eyes flickered, and the white film that had been covering them vanished abruptly.

"You idiot! What have you done?"

Negi allowed himself a satisfied smile. "I've broken your summoning control. Setsuna-san and the others should make short work of your demons now."

"You don't know anything!" Mari tried to spring to her feet, but her legs were in no condition to hold her, and she fell back onto hands and knees. "My control was the only thing holding them back! Without that… They're demons! They'll still get Konoe-san, but without me controlling their natures, they won't be restrained. Don't you understand?! They'll kill everybody!"

* * *

**End Note**  
Again, not the longest of chapters, but that cliffhanger was too much for me to resist. :)

Reviews greatly appreciated, and thanks for everyone who has been regularly reading and reviewing - it really does make all the difference in the world when you know there's an actual audience out there enjoying your work.

Look forward to the next chapter!


	12. Last Stand

**Author's Notes**  
Fluff is still in short supply, I'm afraid. Apologies. Think of it as a reward for fighting through the action - much as it is for the characters. :)

Let's get back to it!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Last Stand**

Konoka stood perfectly still, fingers digging into the tree bark. She had done more or less what Secchan had told her, but she knew in her heart that if her guardian knew just how close she had stayed to the scene of battle, she wouldn't be pleased. The truth of it was that she couldn't just run away again. If Secchan and the others were going to do battle for her sake, the very least she could do was to stay and bear witness. So here she was, hiding behind a tree, with nothing to do but watch once more. Not that the battle was an easy thing to witness. It had started all right, with Secchan facing three monsters. They were huge, much bigger than the costumed demons that Konoka remembered from earlier, and scary, but she trusted her friend. Secchan could handle three of those creatures in her sleep.

Then their reinforcements had arrived. That was when the tree Konoka was hiding behind began to suffer some serious bark abuse. There were literally dozens of the monsters, some huge and horned like the first three, while the rest, by far the majority, were the lesser costumed demons. She was almost glad that Secchan had so firmly rejected her offer to fight. The mage had lied to her friend about how she felt. In truth, her head was splitting, and the sickness she had downplayed so much was a constant nausea at the back of her throat that threatened to overwhelm her at every sudden movement. Though she hated to admit it, Konoka knew she would have been a liability out there if she had tried to fight. But even without her, Secchan didn't have to stand alone. Thankfully, Kaede and the others weren't far behind the new influx of demons, and as they too joined the fight, things began to look a little more equal.

Since then, Mahora's finest martial artists had been holding their own. The lesser demons fell easily, but the bigger ones were nigh indestructible. Even the monster that Secchan had paralysed in that first attack had yet to be dispelled. It lay prone at the edge of the worst of the fighting, unmoving apart from the odd twitch of its arms. Konoka found herself feeling oddly sorry for the creature. It might have been an enemy, but it had been summoned through no choice of its own. To die like that, forgotten and in pain, was something that the young mage couldn't wish on anyone, even a demon.

She was still watching the maimed beast when she felt it – a pulse than ran through the clearing like depth charge in water. Nothing moved, but she felt it as a tremor in her bones, deep in her ears, as if it were a noise so low that no human could hear it. She scanned the faces of her friends, recognising the same awareness in their shocked expressions. They had felt it too. The fighters, each and every one of them, simply stopped in one frozen moment of time. Then it happened, slowly at first, but accelerating with terrifying speed – the demons _changed_. Konoka's eyes were riveted to the demon she had been pitying only a few scant seconds ago. Its eyes changed first, from yellow cat's eyes with narrow pupils, to glowing red. It seemed to expand, both in height and breadth, its muscles bunching under charcoal skin. Then it moved. The creature hauled itself up on its hands, its claws digging into the torn earth of the forest clearing, and howled. The sound wasn't born of pain, despite the wreck of its lower body, still paralysed thanks to Secchan's sword-stroke, but of anger and terrible bloodlust. A moment later, the sound was echoed, every demon raising its head to howl its rage to the sky, in a deafening cacophony. It was horrifying. The young mage clutched at the tree in front of her, sliding down it as her knees gave out.

"What…?" she whispered, needing to express herself lest she go mad. "What happened to them?"

As suddenly as they had stopped, the demons surged into motion once more, renewing their attacks on their human foes. But they were _different_ now. The human intelligence they had shown before, using decoys, working towards complex battle strategies, that had vanished, to be replaced with the pure instinctual movements of pack predators with their prey. There was no _thought_ driving them, only hunger, and that made them infinitely more dangerous. Konoka bit her lip as she leaned forward, face pressed against the tree's rough bark, staring into the clearing.

"Secchan…"

The swordswoman's blade flashed through the air, parrying strike after strike as four of the massive demons pressed forward, giving her no space to counterattack. The whirling circle of the steel kept the claws at bay, but that was all, a temporary measure at best. Mana was in much the same position, forced to block the barrage of attacks with the barrels of her twin pistols. Unlike Secchan though, she was able to get off the odd shot when her pistols swept through an appropriate arc. But although one or two of the monsters collapsed, felled by the enchanted bullets, many more were able to take the damage and continue fighting. Kuu Fei chopped and pivoted in the midst of a pack of the monsters, doing her best to turn defence into attack. Demons flew through the air as punches were converted into crushing throws. Kaede danced through the press of enemies, evading blows against her rather than blocking them. She had summoned her maximum number of shadow clones, and was doing all she could to sow confusion among the demonic ranks.

Konoka clenched her fists, grinding her knuckles against the bark. She had seen enough battles now to see how this one was going. The Mahora four were on borrowed time, surviving but not making any progress against the mass of their enemies. All it would take was a single mistake, and things would go from bad to worse in a second. It was just a matter of time before one of the demons got lucky and landed a blow. The mage was shaking, though whether it was fear or frustration, she wasn't sure. Surely there had to be something she could do? Almost unconsciously, she began to creep forward, crawling on hands and knees through the underbrush, watching wide-eyed as the battle unfolded.

Kaede was the first. Somehow the greater demons seemed to be able to sense which of the clones was the real ninja, and closed in mercilessly. Five of them surrounded her, separating her from her other selves, attacking with single-minded intensity. The ninja dodged and weaved, blocking some blows, ducking others, but even she couldn't handle five such opponents all at the same time. As she side-stepped to avoid the scything attack of one demon, she was suddenly directly in the line-of-attack of another. Realising her mistake, the girl spun, hands coming up in a desperate attempt to block. Too late. The second demon made solid contact, raking its claws across her shoulder, ripping cloth and flesh. The force of the blow threw her backwards and sideways, straight into the punch of a third demon. The creature's knuckles smashed into the girl's face, driving her to the forest floor.

"Kaede!" Konoka was on her feet before she knew it, heedless of the danger. Only one thought was in her mind, to get to the girl's side. But someone else beat her to it. Konoka's voice hadn't been the only one shouting the ninja's name.

A volley of shots rang out, and the demons surrounding Kaede fell back, nursing fresh wounds. One took a round directly in the skull, and imploded into vapour as it was dispelled, one of the few greater demons to fall. A second later, Mana was standing over Kaede's fallen body, guns raised menacingly. Her teeth were bared, her breaths short and harsh, as she faced off the circle of monsters. Konoka could only stare at her. It was as if she was another person. This feral, passionate girl was nothing like the cool emotionless Mana that she knew. Black blood glistened in a wide spray across the miko's face and stained her clothing, a testament to the chaos she had wrought in the demonic ranks. She looked more like a goddess of death, Konoka thought, than a priestess.

The demons were cowed for a moment, but their hesitation was short-lived. A growl burst from the throat of the nearest of them, to be echoed by the others as they threw themselves towards their new opponent in a frenzy of fangs and claws. Mana's pistols sounded, and battle was joined once more, this time over the supine form of the fallen ninja.

* * *

"What?" Negi froze in place, staring into Mari's face. "What did you say?"

The mage bowed her head, repressing the urge to scream. "You've released the demons' true nature. They're not like the demons you might be used to. They're not intelligent, or even human-like. They're killers, pure predators. Without me holding them back, they'll revert to type."

Negi blinked, shocked, and sank earthwards until he was standing in front of the pair, still holding up the unconscious Asuna. "My friends…" he whispered. "Konoka-san…"

Mari shook her head and clenched her hands to her chest. Why did it have to be like this? Why could things never be simple? The weight of the guilt inside her made her stomach feel like it had turned into a ball of lead. She would be responsible for the deaths of those girls, each and every one of them. Was it worth it? She bowed forwards over her rigid hands, knowing the answer to that question before she'd even finished thinking it. Of course it wasn't. How could it be?

Somehow the words found their way out. "I can't…"

Sugiyama leapt to his feet from where he had fallen, staring at Mari in horror. "Wait, Fujiwara, what are you thinking?!"

Her head snapped up, and her eyes met his. "I can't do it. I just can't." A tear ran down her cheek, and she realised she was crying. "I can't be responsible for killing people."

Sugiyama looked like he was about to shout something, but Negi spoke first. "Is there something you can do?" His initial shock had given way to a determined focus.

"I'll dispel them. I summoned them. I can dispel them."

"No!" It was a shout. Sugiyama took a step forward, face contorted with rage. "This might be our only chance! Have you forgotten what's at stake?"

"Of course not!" Mari held his gaze even as she flinched from his anger. "But there'll be another chance. We don't have to let people die. We don't have to kill them. I can't become a murderer, Hiroyuki. I won't!"

She turned away, reaching into her shirt once more for the enchanted papers she needed to work the dispelling rite. But no sooner had she brought them out than Sugiyama swept them from her hand in one swift move. They scattered to the ground, gleamingly white against the grass. Mari winced as he gripped her arm, grinding the bones in her wrist together.

"You little fool," he hissed. "You would throw everything away just when our goal is in reach. Well I won't let you. Everyone's expendable. You're expendable. I'll kill you before I let you ruin this operation."

* * *

Konoka stood on the very edge of the battle now, a single tree between her and the bloody violence just a few feet away. She was torn in an agony of indecision. Kaede was still on the ground, still unmoving, which meant she must be badly hurt. Mana was holding off the attacking demons for now, but who knew how long she could hold out? Perhaps if Konoka could make it close enough to get the ninja into the range of her magic she could heal her. But could she get close enough without being attacked herself? Her words to Secchan echoed in her head. She had promised to hide, to stay safe. Could she break that promise?

A scream, suddenly cut off, jerked Konoka's head around. That had been Kuu's voice. She was just in time to see the girl flying backwards to crash into a tree not six feet from Konoka's own hiding place. Her eyes were closed and her arms hung limply by her sides. The young mage gasped as she spotted the blood soaking through Kuu's uniform, welling through the ripped cloth that covered her stomach. A greater demon was closing on her, fangs bared.

Konoka looked around desperately. Mana was fully occupied defending Kaede's still form, red now mingling with the black blood that marked her face. Secchan… The mage spun around to check on her friend. The swordswoman fought ferociously, and fallen demon bodies and the thick layer of black blood on Yuunagi's blade bore witness to her prowess. But she was still surrounded. There was no way either of them could make it to Kuu's side in time.

Suddenly, Konoka realised that she had no choices anymore. She couldn't just watch a friend die without doing something, not for all the promises in the world. She was up and running in a moment, pounding over the short distance to fling herself in front of Kuu. She wasn't even sure what she could do, but it was all about instinct now. The mage spread her arms wide and stood firm, trying to call on her magic, envisaging her only aim – to protect. She didn't flinch, even as the demon swung at her, claws extended.

"KONO-CHAN!"

Secchan's scream was the first thing that registered through the ringing silence that had suddenly descended. Konoka's eyes flickered open. She didn't remember having shut them. She was still stood, arms spread wide, but now there was a golden radiance between her and the demon, a shining shield of light. The demon's taloned hand was flat against it where its wild swipe had been stopped dead.

She couldn't help herself. A delighted smile spread across her face. She had done it! She had protected someone with her magic! She looked past the demon that was still pushing uselessly against the magical shield, to see Secchan's face. The swordswoman was staring at her in amazement. Then the girl's eyes opened even wider, and even through the golden haze of her barrier shield Konoka could see the fear in them.

"Kono-chan! Behind you!"

The mage spun around, hands raised protectively, and another shield blossomed out of nowhere to block the raking claws of the second demon. This blow was stronger though, and she was flung sideways, away from Kuu's slumped figure. The first demon didn't hesitate. With the barrier between it and its initial prey gone it took its chance, talons sweeping around, angled to slice through the young Chinese's throat.

"No!"

The motion was instinctive, with no thought involved at all. Konoka threw herself forward, putting her body between Kuu and the monster's claws.

The shield didn't move with her.

* * *

**End Note**  
You know me by now, right:)

Blame the love of cliffhangers on too much Doctor Who as a child. I know I do. :)

Tune in for the next installment... soon!


	13. Conflict's End

**Author's Notes**  
Little bit of a wait for this one, sorry about that, folks. Just a word of warning before we start... This is the last of the pre-written chapters, so there will almost certainly be more of a wait before the next chapter. My old Mahora friends, you'll remember this one. Since I've just been handed a bunch of thesis rewrites, it may be a while in coming. Apologies, and hang on in there for me!

Ok, you've suffered long enough from that last cliffhanger. Let's get started!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Conflict's End**

Setsuna heard Kuu's scream, and felt the frustration rise in her chest. She was as hard pressed as she had ever been in a fight, surrounded and embattled. It was all she could do to keep the demons' claws from her own flesh, and even as she heard her friend's cry she knew there was nothing she could do to help. She was fenced in on every side, and try as she might, there was no way to break through the living barrier. Not that that would stop her from trying. The swordswoman redoubled her efforts, swinging Yuunagi with every ounce of her strength, trying to force a way through to Kuu's side. She could see her friend clearly past the body of the demon blocking her way. Kuu was slumped at the foot of a tree, blood soaking through her uniform from a deep gash in her stomach, the monster that had thrown her there getting closer with every second. Setsuna ground her teeth together, and Yuunagi hammered again and again against the demon's guard. Was there nothing she could do?

The creature had just reached the fallen Chinese when the unthinkable happened. A running figure burst from the darkness of the tree cover and dashed to place herself between Kuu and the monster that sought to kill her.

"Kono-chan…" It came out as a horrified whisper. Hadn't she _told_ her to stay hidden? And now… oh God, now Kono-chan was in danger.

The demon raised its hand, claws extended, and swept it down in a diagonal slash aimed to rip through the young mage's chest.

"KONO-CHAN!" The scream burst out of her as she threw herself once more against the demon that still blocked her. A second later she froze, hardly able to believe her eyes. Kono-chan was still standing, arms spread wide in a protective gesture, and in front of her a magical shield glistened, keeping even the greater demon's powerful claws at bay. As she watched, a disbelieving smile slowly spread across Kono-chan's face. She looked up, past the demon she had blocked so effectively, and the two friends' eyes met. Setsuna was gaping, she knew it, but she couldn't help herself. So many conflicting emotions raged through her: fear now that Kono-chan was in the middle of the battle; anger that she had broken her promise; pride in her devotion and ability.

There was no time to dwell on those thoughts. No sooner had their eyes met than Setsuna caught sight of a second monster coming at her mistress from behind, its eyes glowing with a feral hunger.

"Kono-chan! Behind you!"

The girl's eyes widened in fear, but she had the presence of mind to keep moving. She spun, hands raised, and her barrier shield vanished to reappear in front of her once more. The creature had learned from its comrade's mistake though, and put its full weight behind the blow that it aimed at Kono-chan's head. The barrier stopped the attack once more, but it couldn't completely absorb the force of impact. The mage was flung sideways, leaving the other demon a perfect chance to take out its first target. It took the opportunity with frightening speed, driving its hand toward Kuu's throat, fingers locked tightly together, flat like the head of a spear.

Setsuna surged forward, desperate to reach her friends, and her blade bit deep into the side of her demon opponent. It gave a wet sigh and collapsed forward, just in time to give the girl a full view of what happened next. Kono-chan saw the blow coming, and without hesitating for even a fraction of a second, threw herself in front of Kuu's unconscious body, making herself into a human shield.

Time slowed. Setsuna could hear her own voice beginning a desperate scream as she started to run, stumbling over the bodies of her fallen enemies. The demon's arm plunged forward and down, its claws, sharp as dagger points, levelled at Kono-chan's unprotected back. The swordswoman completed a step, the scream harsh and raw in her throat, and knew she wouldn't make it. Then time sped up again.

With a sickening crunch, the demon's claws sank into Kono-chan's shoulder. The girl cried out and collapsed forward to lie across Kuu's body, pinioned on the razor sharp claw points.

"No! Kono-chan! KONOKA!"

A second demon jumped into Setsuna's path, barring the way, but the swordswoman swept it aside with a single swing of her blade. An inhuman strength had possessed her, and she charged across the battlefield, only one thought in her mind – to reach her best friend, the person she held dearest in all the world.

Kono-chan's attacker growled deep in its throat and pulled its hand free, releasing a gush of blood in its wake. The girl groaned and stirred, trying to push herself over to face her enemy, but the creature didn't leave her any time. It hooked its fingers under her body and unceremoniously flung her to one side, the tips of its claws raking across her torso as it did so, ripping uniform cloth and scoring thin red lines along her skin.

Setsuna's eyes blazed. That would be the last thing the demon ever did. The muscles bunched along her back, and her wings sprang free. She was already running at full pace, and now she took to the air, skimming over the ground, faster and faster. Yuunagi was low at her side, its point held rigid, like a lance. By the time the monster noticed her it was far too late.

The long nodachi blade ripped into the demon's chest, through its heart and out the other side. The sheer force of the impact carried the pair across the clearing until they slammed into a tree and Yuunagi sank deep into the trunk, finally stopping Setsuna's mad charge. The demon stared down at the sword in its chest, sunk so deep that only the hilt remained visible. It gave a deep sigh and then vanished as it imploded, dispelled at last. The swordswoman was left breathing hard, bent over her sword, her wings extended behind her. With strength born of rage she tore the blade free and turned to the battlefield once more, shoulders hunched, eyes flaming. The sight of Kono-chan's sprawled body burned into her vision, and her grip tightened on the sword's hilt until her joints cracked. More demons were advancing on the fallen mage, the smell of blood strong in their nostrils, and it was upon these unlucky creatures that the Shinmeiryuu swordswoman turned her gaze. She hefted her blade.

"Die." Setsuna began to run, then her wings flexed and she was flying, hurtling towards the creatures that would dare to hurt her love. "DIE!"

* * *

Mari tried to pull away from Sugiyama's grip, twisting her arm frantically. "Let me go! Hiroyuki, please… People are going to die!" 

He stared at her, eyes hard and cold, his hold on her arm never wavering. "You think they won't die if we fail? I have my orders, and I know my priorities, even if you've forgotten yours."

He raised his free arm threateningly, and Mari flinched away. "You can't kill me! Kill me and the demons will be dispelled automatically!"

"True." The man smiled. "But you don't have to be conscious, do you?"

Mari stared at him, anger bubbling up inside her, at last strong enough to overtake her fear. "You… you bastard! You can't…"

Sugiyama cut her off. "What are you going to do? You've barely got enough strength to stand, and your magical power is being siphoned off as we speak. Are you going to glare me into submission?"

A bolt of magical power slammed into the man's arm, and he released his grip with a yelp, snatching his hand back as if he'd been given an electric shock. His head snapped round to see Negi facing him, staff at the ready. Asuna lay on the ground a few yards away.

"She's not your only problem." The young wizard took a step forward and raised his staff once more. "Sagitta magica aer capturae!"

Streams of wind burst from the tip of the staff, forcing Sugiyama to dodge sideways and throw up a hasty barrier. Even so, the impact of the spell on his shield pushed him back, even further away from his colleague. In that instant, Negi moved, placing himself between the two adult mages. He shouted back over his shoulder without taking his eyes off his new opponent.

"I'll keep him busy. Dispel them now! Please!"

Mari needed no more urging. She dived forward, scooping the fallen ofudas back into her arms, and began laying them out in a semicircle with the deftness of long practice.

"I'm sorry, Sugiyama," she said, without looking up from her task. "But I have to do this."

The man didn't answer, except to clench his hands together into a linked fist. Magical power began to swirl around his arms and torso as he called out his activation key. "Apolue emou dunamisou!" Instantly the swirling magic began to move faster, and turned from colourless to fiery orange. "Glossai osei puros!"

The streams solidified in response, and suddenly the mage was surrounded by thick bands of crackling orange flame. At his hand signal they leapt forth, sizzling towards Mari and the precious charms.

Mari heard the spell cast, but forced herself to ignore it, ducking her head over her arrangement of ofudas. She closed her eyes and spread her hands wide, feeling inside herself for the magical ties that bound her to the demons. If she was going to do this, it would have to be now.

* * *

Setsuna swept through the demonic ranks like a whirlwind, an unstoppable force of nature. Massive charcoal-skinned demons that had been near unbeatable a minute ago now fell before her sword like wheat to the scythe. The half-demon flew through the battlefield, twisting and jinking as her wings lent her extra speed, her blade flashing in deadly patterns too fast for the eye to follow. But by far the most terrifying thing about her was the expression on her face. Her eyes were wide and staring, lit by a fury bordering on madness. 

Yet the situation was still desperate. Despite her sudden berserker prowess, Setsuna was one hero surrounded by an army of foes. Of her comrades, Mana alone still fought beside her, her shots growing ever more infrequent as the gunwoman ran short of ammunition. Every so often, though it be through sheer luck, a demon would manage to land a blow, and the swordswoman was bleeding from a myriad of wounds.

Mana watched her friend and sister-in-arms as she fought, an expression of deep concern etched on her face. Setsuna would fight to the very end, she knew, and take dozens of her enemies with her before she finally fell, but in the end, fall she would. Mahora's finest sniper knew the statistics as well as any professional fighter. A human being could only lose so much blood. This battle could only go on so long.

* * *

Negi didn't hesitate for a second. He leapt into the path of the oncoming magical fire, staff held up as a shield. "Turn!" The child wizard put every ounce of his strength and concentration into the command. "Turn! Turn!" 

Tendrils of his own wind-binding magic snaked out to meet the oncoming flame, and the explosion when the two clashed was enormous. The two powers strove against each other, equal in every way, and in the end both were forced sideways, fire and wind alike slamming into the ground and flying uselessly into the autumn sky.

Negi was breathing hard, but he knew better than to stop. Before the smoke had cleared from the magical collision his second volley was already prepared. He gathered his magical energies and released them in a single massive blast.

"Jovis tempestas fulguriens!"

Sugiyama cursed and dived aside, the shield encircling his body moving with him. The bolt of wind and lightning energy crashed into the ground where he had been standing, the force of the explosion slamming into his back and bowling him over. Even without being hit by the full power of the blast, his shield was barely able to withstand the pressure. Glowing cracks now ran the length of the magical barrier, and its outer edges vibrated as the mage held it together with sheer force of will.

Mari did her best to ignore the battle, forcing her mind to focus inwards on the task at hand. She reached further and further inside herself, sinking into darkness until the sound and fury of the magical conflict were nothing but a memory. There. She could feel the connections with the demons like a collection of chains, fastening her soul to theirs. At this level of consciousness she felt them as cold weight, dragging at her, leeching the energy from her core. Now all she had to do was cut them. Back in the external world, the mage reached out to level her right hand above the first ofuda. One word escaped her lips in a breathless whisper.

"Lue."

The ofuda ignited in a sheet of flame and burnt a bright glowing red for no more than a second before the paper was totally consumed. In her inner world, Mari felt the chain break and disappear into the darkness, the first of many. Doggedly, she felt for the next.

Kept at bay by the child wizard, there was nothing Sugiyama could do but watch, consumed by impotent fury. Time and time again he tried to break past Negi's guard, but the boy was too fast, and far too powerful. He was forced to observe as his erstwhile colleague destroyed charm after charm, knowing that with every ofuda burnt, another demon would be sent back to its home dimension. Raging at Mari did no good; the woman was locked into a deep trance, the mental state necessary for manipulating the ofuda of demons as powerful as the ones she had summoned. It was only when the very last paper charm disappeared into smoke and flame that she reopened her eyes and blinked tiredly.

Negi glanced back over his shoulder. "Is it done? Are the demons gone?"

Mari climbed slowly to her feet and nodded. She limped painfully over to stand behind the child wizard, as if sheltering from her companion. Negi turned back to Sugiyama, keeping his staff levelled at him, even though he was no longer attacking.

"What now?" Negi asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the man in front of him. "Your mission… What is so important that it would drive you to this? You saved my friends' lives, so you can't be all bad. Please, just tell me who you are; what you want. I might be able to help you."

Mari smiled. "Thank you. But I doubt it. I'm sorry for all this." Without another word, she swung her fist with all her remaining strength, to smash a rock into the back of Negi's head. The wizard collapsed silently, his staff dropping from his hands to roll gently across the scorched grass. Mari looked down at him sadly and dropped the rock as if it had suddenly become red-hot. She turned tired eyes on Sugiyama. "Let's get out of here."

He gaped at her. "After what you just did? You think we're still partners?"

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing a hand across her face. "But he won't be out for long, and he won't let us walk away, not after this. We're still on the same side, Sugiyama-san. I said we would have another chance. We can still complete our task here." An edge crept into her voice as she continued. "And as I recall, I was the one in command of this mission. I might be held to account for my actions, but not to you."

He frowned, but finally nodded. "All right, but only because I don't want to be the only one reporting to Yoshino-sama when all this is over."

He produced his own charm and activated it with a word, producing a magic circle that spread out under his feet. "Come on then. While you still can."

Mari stepped onto the portal, and at a gesture from Sugiyama, the entire circle flared white. By the time the light had vanished, so had the two mages. All that was left of the battle was blackened grass and disturbed earth, and the two unconscious figures of Negi Springfield and his first Ministra, lying still among the drifts of acrid smoke.

* * *

**End Note**  
Ah, that was fun. There really is nothing like writing berserker Setsuna. :)

Quick language notes - the Greek there is my (poor) attempt at translating. It's been a long time since I last studied NT Greek, so I hope more educated people than I will forgive my language butchery. I tried to have them in Greek script, but couldn't work out how to do it, so you'll have to cope with the less-cool-looking transliteration. Here's a run down of what I was trying to do.

Apolue emou dunamisou - Enable my release. Very dodgy translation but basically - release my magic.

Glossai osei puros - Tongues of fire. Self explanatory. :)

Lue - Loose. As in, I release you.

As I mentioned above, the next chapter will probably be a while in coming. Hang in in there though - I know where this story is going, and I'm not about to abandon it half way through. Watch this space!


	14. Aftermath

**Author's Notes**  
Well, I suppose I had this three quarters' written by the time rewrites hit, so the stuff I've been writing in breaktime got me up to full chapter length pretty quickly. Hence, a rather quicker update than I had anticipated. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**

Setsuna's sword swept through the air, driven by the unflagging fury that burned inside her. But this time, rather than the blade ripping into another luckless demon, it passed straight through it. Setsuna stumbled, thrown off-balance by the force of her attack, and stared at her erstwhile opponent. The demon was almost transparent, fading swiftly, until it dissolved into a swirl of particles a moment later. The swordswoman spun around, looking for answers, just in time to see another demon vanish the same way. From inside the circle of surrounding demons, Mana called out to her.

"They're being dispelled."

Setsuna heard her, but it didn't make any sense. Why should that be happening? Why now? She raised Yuunagi once more, picking her next target, but no sooner had she begun to move forward, than the grey-skinned demon disappeared, its glowing red eyes the last things visible as it dissolved into its magical components. She felt cheated. These demons were hers to punish, hers to kill. But now someone else was dealing with them. Her grasp on the hilt of her long nodachi trembled, and her knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip, clutching at the polished wood. Regardless of the actions of the unknown magician, she would not give up her role until the fight was finished without a doubt. She would protect Kono-chan until the very end. She chose another demon and closed in. Whether it was sent back to its hell dimension by her blade or the mysterious dispelling power wasn't important. Just as long as it was finished.

The battle lasted barely minutes after the first demon had been dispelled. Setsuna and Mana both took down a few more of the feral creatures, but the bulk of them simply dissipated into the air, leaving nothing of themselves but dust motes in the autumn sunlight. As the last of them faded into nothingness, the two remaining Mahora fighters dropped their weapons as if on a signal. Mana sank to her knees beside Kaede's supine form, her hands checking quickly for a pulse.

Setsuna in turn flexed her wings and was at Kono-chan's side in an instant. She cradled the fallen mage's head in the crook of her arm, gathering her close.

"Kono-chan?" she asked in a low voice.

The healer's eyelids flickered, and slowly her eyes opened, her gaze focusing on Setsuna's face. A slow smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "It smells like birthdays." The words were halting and hoarse, but understandable. Even if they made no sense.

"What?"

"The smoke… smells like candles. Like when you blow out the candles on a birthday cake."

Setsuna could only stare at her, and then blinked, suddenly aware of the smell that surrounded them. The scent of burnt paper was all around them, oddly sweet.

Tears filled her eyes. "Kono-chan…" Her free hand slipped underneath the mage's shoulder, feeling for the injury she knew was there. The Mahora uniform was slick beneath her fingers, warm from the blood that soaked it.

Kono-chan hissed with pain, and then tried to push herself up with her uninjured right arm. She was immediately prevented by Setsuna's tightened grasp.

"Please don't. Don't push yourself. You'll make it worse." Panic coloured her voice. Now that the fury had left her, all that remained was cold fear.

Kono-chan shook her head slowly. "I don't think it's that bad, Secchan. It… it hurts… but…" Despite her friend's protestations, she managed to roll over until she was lying on her front, halfway across Setsuna's knees.

The swordswoman now had full access to the wound, and she explored it carefully, pulling blood-soaked material back from the injury as gently as she could. She caught her breath at the sight of the four puncture marks in the mage's left shoulder, all of them welling with fresh blood, but even so, a surge of relief ran through her. Kono-chan was right. The wound was a nasty one, but the demon hadn't hit any major veins or arteries, and its claws hadn't gone deep enough to injure bone or tendons. Moving quickly, Setsuna ripped a strip of material off her skirt and wadded it up to press against the puncture wounds, the better to stop the blood flow. Kono-chan gave a little gasp of pain, but quickly quelled it, pressing her cheek down against the supporting warmth of Setsuna's knees.

Now that the immediate danger was over, Setsuna slowly became aware of her surroundings. Even as her hand pressed the wad of material down against Kono-chan's shoulder, putting firm pressure on the wound, her eyes flicked around the clearing to see what had become of her companions. Kaede lay motionless not too far away, wrapped in a maroon uniform blazer. Mana, in her shirt sleeves now, knelt beside Kuu's unmoving body, pressing a folded mass of material against the martial artist's stomach wound in an effort to staunch the blood. As if she felt Setsuna's eyes on her, the miko looked up with a grim smile.

"We are lucky this time, Setsuna. Kuu's wound is bad, but not life-threatening, if we can get her to a doctor quickly. Kaede will regain consciousness very soon. How is Konoka-san?"

Setsuna opened her mouth to reply, but it was Kono-chan who got there first. "I'm all right, Mana-san. It's not that bad."

Mana nodded. "The demon most likely pulled its blow when you got in its way. They had been ordered to capture, not kill you."

Setsuna felt herself nodding slowly in reply. Mana was right. If the demon had put its full force behind the blow, Kono-chan would have been run through by the creature's claws, and would probably have died from blood loss by now. That image, of Kono-chan lying pale and still, a gaping hole where her shoulder used to be, filled her mind, and for a moment she could see nothing else.

She was jolted from her reverie by an echoing voice in her head.

"Setsuna-san? Setsuna-san?! Have the demons gone? Are you all right?" It was Negi.

* * *

The next few hours passed quickly, like some kind of dream. Negi had only been unconscious for a couple of minutes, and as soon as he recovered, he had worked quickly. The Dean had been the first port of call, and a helicopter was soon on its way to airlift the injured to Mahora's finest medical facilities. Mana's prediction turned out to be correct. All of the four fighters required some medical attention, but Kuu was the only one injured seriously enough to need a stay in hospital. The others, along with Kono-chan, were patched up and sent back to their various dorm rooms with orders to rest.

The doctors might as well have been ordering a change in the weather. Mana returned to the dorm room only long enough to pick up a change of clothes, and then disappeared out again. She didn't give an explanation, but then, she rarely explained herself at the best of times. Setsuna lay on her bed, hands linked behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. She knew she should be resting, but her thoughts were racing too fast. She only had to close her eyes, and she was confronted once again with the terrible image of Kono-chan, pale and still, eyes glassy in death. No amount of exhaustion could force her to sleep with that picture in her mind. Eventually she sat up with a sigh. She would take a walk. Perhaps that would help clear her head.

* * *

Somehow, despite any kind of conscious direction, Setsuna found her steps leading her to the dorm room shared by her three closest friends. She hesitated at the door, her hand hovering over the door handle. Why was she even there? What was she hoping to achieve? Even as she debated with herself on the threshold, the handle suddenly turned and the door opened to reveal a rather startled Negi. He didn't say anything, just glanced behind him into the room and stepped out, closing the door behind him. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"Setsuna-san? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Setsuna blushed. "Well… I couldn't sleep… and I thought…"

Negi interrupted her, a bright smile lighting his features. "You're here to check on Konoka-san?"

"I…" she looked down at the floor, unable to find the words to answer. _Was_ she here to check on Kono-chan? Or did she have some other motive for visiting? There was no correct reply, at least not one that could be given so easily. She opted for evasion. "How is Ojou-sama?"

"Asleep, I think. Asuna's helping with the clean-up over at the concourse, so I thought I'd give Konoka-san a chance to relax without being disturbed. And I needed to patrol anyway, what with Master Kuu and the others…" he trailed off. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Setsuna-san. Take care to get some rest yourself though, won't you?"

Setsuna smiled at his worried expression. "Thanks for your concern, sensei, but don't worry about me. I'm fine, really. Just a few scratches."

"Well then. Take care." With a quick bow, Negi turned and headed off down the corridor, staff in hand.

Setsuna watched him go. For someone who had been fighting hard not so long ago, he seemed in surprisingly good shape. Despite the bandage wound around his head, a testament to the crack on the head that had knocked him senseless, his energy and enthusiasm didn't seem to have been affected at all. Everything about him spoke of determination and focus. The swordswoman sighed. It must be nice to have such a straightforward view on life. She took a deep breath and laid her hand on the door handle. She was here now. Best to let the instinct that had brought her to Kono-chan's door play itself out.

She let herself into the room, closing the door behind her softly. It was still only late afternoon, but the curtains were drawn, letting only a little red-tinted light around their edges. She paused, allowing her eyes to adjust to the near darkness before stepping further into the dorm room. But just as she was about to move there was a sudden click and the room was flooded with light. Setsuna spun toward the light's source, to be greeted by the sight of Kono-chan leaning forward out of her bunk, hand outstretched to a small table lamp on her bedside table. The mage's eyes were squinting against the lamp's glow, bright after the room's earlier darkness.

"You should be sleeping, Ojou-sama." The words slipped out without her thinking about them.

Kono-chan pouted in reply, and lowered herself carefully back into the confines of her bunk. "That should be my line, Secchan. Why aren't you resting?"

"I'm not the one that's hurt." The words were brusque, clipped, but Setsuna realised even as she spoke them that they were the truth. They came straight from her churning emotions.

Something in her tone made Kono-chan stare at her, eyes still narrowed against the lamp's glare. "That's not true." Then she shook her head, dismissing her own words with a gentle smile. "But that doesn't matter. I'm glad you came to visit, Secchan. How are you feeling?"

Setsuna turned away, head bowed. "I'm…" How could she answer that? There were so many answers. She was anxious, nervous for Kono-chan's well being, even now; she was angry; she was afraid; she was vastly, overwhelmingly tired. But there was one thing, one thing that kept rising to the surface of her racing thoughts. She couldn't avoid it anymore.

She turned back to face her mistress, and the words came out of her in a sudden rush. "Why did you break your promise?"

Kono-chan's eyebrows came up in a surprised expression. "Why? Kuu-san was going to get hurt. I didn't have a choice."

"You said you would hide far back in the forest. You promised you would. You shouldn't have been anywhere near the battle."

The other girl frowned at that. "I couldn't just leave you, Secchan. I couldn't just hide and not even see how you were doing. I'm a healer. I wanted to stay close to you. What if you had got hurt?" Her tone was still soft, but it had begun to take a defensive edge.

"You promised." That was the heart of it. "You _promised_, Ojou-sama. It's my duty to protect you. I can't do that if you don't tell me the truth."

Kono-chan looked away, her gaze focused on the bottom of the upper bunk. "I know. I'm sorry, Secchan. Really. I didn't mean to lie to you." She suddenly turned back, and now her eyes were hard. "But I'm not sorry that I was there. I wanted to be able to help, and I did help! I saved Kuu's life! If I hadn't been there, she could have died. Surely that's not such a bad thing?"

Setsuna actually took a step back, her shock and hurt showing clearly. "That's not fair."

"But it is true." Kono-chan's gaze didn't so much as waver.

"If that demon hadn't pulled its blow, you would be dead now." Setsuna's voice shook. "You could have _died_. I can't… I can't let you do something like that again."

Kono-chan pushed herself up on her right arm until she was sitting up in bed, her duvet falling down around her waist to show soft pink pajamas. "You can't _let_ me?"

The swordswoman swallowed hard. She had never heard that tone in Kono-chan's voice before. She couldn't back down now though. "No."

"How can you…"

Setsuna cut her off. "Ojou-sama, you don't understand. My mission is to keep you safe. I'm sworn to protect you. I would die for you. I only want to…"

"No, _you_ don't understand!" It was Kono-chan's turn to interrupt. "I don't _want_ you to die for me! Maybe I can't fight, but I can heal. I can be useful!"

"But you can't even look after yourself!"

There was a sudden, deafening silence. Kono-chan sat absolutely immobile, still leaning forward over the edge of the bunk. Her face was flushed, her mouth slightly open. Setsuna felt the blood rush to her own cheeks. What had she said?

"Ojou-sama…"

Kono-chan let herself fall backwards against the wall. She didn't react even when her injured shoulder connected with the brickwork hard enough to be audible. "I'm sorry. I'm very tired." She gathered the fallen duvet up with neat, precise movements and lay back down, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Please…"

The young mage stared upwards at nothing. "Perhaps you'd better go." She turned over to face the wall.

Setsuna stared at the back of her mistress' head for a long moment. Finally she bowed her own head, biting her lip. "If you wish it, Ojou-sama."

There was no response. Setsuna turned and headed for the door with quick, jerky strides. She paused just before she reached the threshold, looking back at the bunk. The only part of Kono-chan that was visible was her long chocolate brown hair spilling out over her pillow, seeming to glow in the lamp's soft light. The swordswoman opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Her fists clenched at her sides, and she snatched at the door handle, tugging the door open and stepping out in one swift movement. The door closed gently behind her, and she found herself leaning on it, forehead laid against the cool woodwork.

"Kono-chan…"

* * *

**End Notes**  
Yeah, I know. I'm just not making with the fluff, am I:) But trust me, a little angst always improves the mix. No, really. :)

This was another tough chapter to write, mainly because the Konoka we see in the manga is so rarely serious. I wanted to find a shape for an argument that made sense for both our leads, so that both would be acting in character even if we've rarely seen them in this kind of situation before. I hope it worked in the end. I know I've had heated conversations where I just ended up blurting out something that I didn't quite mean, and yet can't take back. I figured Setsuna might be liable to do the same thing.

Anyway, there it is. Do let me know what you think - reviews are very very welcome. More to come as and when I write it. It's all brand new from here on in.


	15. New Tactics

**Author's Notes**  
Oddly, this write up time has left me feeling more inspired than I have been for a while. So, in my breaktimes I've kept writing the odd snatch of material. It's added up to this.

So, without further ado I give you the next installment, the longest yet.

* * *

**Chapter 15: New Tactics**

Yoshino Ryoko was unimpressed. Her voice was cool, calm and collected, which was a good indicator of barely contained fury. Mari had long since learned that Ryoko shouting at you was far preferable to her talking calmly. Even at the other end of a telephone line, hundreds of miles away, she managed to be terrifying. Mari held the phone receiver against her ear and resisted the urge to throw the mobile against the wall and start running.

"You dispelled your demons."

"Well… yes… But you see, Yoshino-sama…"

"You dispelled your demons when you had Konoe in your grasp."

"That's true, but really…"

"Are you trying to make excuses, Fujiwara-san?"

Mari subsided. There wasn't much else she could do, under the circumstances. There was no denying that the facts were against her. Sugiyama hadn't even said a word, and she was already in deep trouble. "No, Yoshino-sama. I won't make excuses. If I hadn't dispelled my agents we would have Konoe by now."

"Good."

"So I'm willing to…" Mari replayed what she'd just heard and stopped dead. "Huh?"

"Good. I'm glad you're being straight with me, Fujiwara-san. Why did you dispel them?"

Not for the first time, Mari wished she could see Ryoko's face. What was the woman thinking? "They were out of control. They would have killed everyone. I couldn't accept that."

There was a long pause. Mari found herself shifting nervously, settling and resettling herself on the zabuton that softened the regularity of the room's tatami flooring. She glanced over at Sugiyama, seated on the opposite side of the ryokan's low table and grimaced. He looked the exact opposite of how she was feeling, his face composed, eyes shut, head slightly on one side as he listened in on his end of the conference call. She jumped as Ryoko spoke again.

"And what about you, Sugiyama-san? Why do you think Fujiwara-san dispelled her demons?"

Mari flushed and stared at Sugiyama's face. Now the real trouble would start.

"I think she's telling the truth. She had moral qualms." There was absolutely no trace of emotion in the man's voice.

"So you agree with her decision?"

Sugiyama didn't hesitate for a moment. "Not for a second, Yoshino-sama. The situation is dire. Capturing Konoe is worth the sacrifice of a few schoolgirls' lives. Fujiwara-san was wrong to act as she did."

"Hmm."

There was another long silence. Mari could feel the sweat gathering on her forehead despite the coolness of the autumn evening. Was Ryoko deliberately torturing her? The moment stretched out until the woman could bear it no more.

"Yoshino-sama?" she asked, hesitant but determined.

"I've come to my decision." Ryoko's voice was firm. "Fujiwara-san, I appreciate your feelings. You have been dedicated to this organisation for a long time, and I don't think it's in you to turn traitor. But you aren't suited to this kind of work. The situation we are facing is bleak. We have no room for moral qualms. You are therefore relieved of seniority. We can discuss your future when you return with Konoe."

Mari scrunched her hands up in her lap, digging her fingernails into her knees. She had expected something like this, but she had also expected to be recalled immediately. What was Ryoko getting at? Was she to be given another chance to prove herself?

"Um… What does that mean…?"

"Sugiyama-san will take charge of the operation. You are to follow his instructions. You're a talented mage, Fujiwara-san, and we still need your abilities. But let me be clear. Any trace of insubordination in the future, and I will not be so lenient. Your new superior is authorised to deal with you as he sees fit, should such an situation arise."

Mari studied Sugiyama's features. This was just what he must have been hoping for – a free license to act. She was waiting to see him smile, to see him look at her with the condescension she knew he must be feeling. His expression didn't change at all. He didn't even open his eyes. She could have killed him.

Ryoko spoke again, briskly. "So, Sugiyama-san. Do you have a new plan in mind? Need I remind you that we need to get Konoe back here as soon as possible? Time is of the essence."

Now, finally, Sugiyama smiled. "I understand the circumstances, Yoshino-sama. Don't worry, I have a plan. We have learned a little more about Konoe in the time we have spent here, and I think I know how we should proceed…"

* * *

Asuna sighed deeply as she trudged towards the dormitories. The concourse had been an absolute tip thanks to the explosions, and as one of the few Mahora 3-A fighters to come out of the afternoon unscathed, she had felt duty bound to help the clean up. Of course, now she was regretting it. The teachers had worked their teams like slave drivers, and every muscle in her body ached. Still, the campus was clear again, and the official story was in place. If the authorities were to be believed, the afternoon's chaos had been due to a misguided prank by some unnamed high school students. By and large, it seemed to have been accepted. After all, stranger things had happened on the Mahora Campus. 

Just as she reached to open the outer door to her wing of the dormitory building, she was startled by a hiss from decorative floral border.

"Psst! Ane-san!"

"Whuh? Who's there?"

"A bit slow this evening, aren't you?" A small white head popped out from the concealing cover of a hydrangea bush, followed by the rest of Chamo's lithe ermine body. "Give me a lift would you, Ane-san?"

Asuna blinked. "A lift? Chamo? Where have you BEEN?"

Chamo dashed out from his hiding place at a surprising pace, and jumped for the girl's skirt. Once his claws got purchase on the material he climbed quickly up to settle on her shoulder. "Well… I was just… checking out a few things you might say. In Shizuna-sensei's office…"

Asuna raised an eyebrow. "Oh…?"

"And I got… sort of trapped. Couldn't be seen running about in broad daylight, could I? Had to sneak all the way back here. Then I couldn't open the door, of course. It's a hard life being an ermine…" He trailed off into a self-pitying silence. There was a pause, as if he expected Asuna to interrupt, but when she didn't, he kept right on going. "But now you'll give me a lift back home won't you Ane-san?"

The girl pressed her lips together. "On one condition."

"Name it!"

"You tell me where you hid the lingerie."

"L-Lingerie? I don't know what you m…"

Asuna grabbed the scruff of the little creature's neck in one swift movement and held him out at arm's length. She glared at him, brows furrowed, her other hand raised warningly. "What was that?"

Chamo sagged in her grip. "It's in my secret stash behind the gym storage lockers. Just let me back in!"

"Fine." She dumped him back onto her shoulder and pulled the door open. "I'll fill you in on what's been happening as we go."

At least it wasn't far now. Then she could stretch out and take a nap. That would be perfect. A quick nap and then dinner. Perhaps Konoka might even be up for doing the cooking. The doctor had said her shoulder wasn't that bad, and…

Her thoughts trailed off into nothingness as she got to the dorm room she shared with Konoka and Negi and stepped inside. Konoka was lying in bed. That was fine. After all, she had been ordered to rest. But she wasn't resting. That was the problem. She was curled into a ball, back to the door, obviously crying.

* * *

As soon as Setsuna got back to her room, she threw herself onto her bed, ignoring the stabbing pain from her myriad of small wounds. She buried her face in her pillow, only just managing to resist the urge to thump her forehead against it repeatedly. How could she have been so stupid? She had confronted Kono-chan when she should have been supporting her. What kind of protector was she to say such hurtful things? And now Kono-chan had sent her away. She had never done that before. Not once. 

She curled herself into a ball, pulling her head towards her knees, and scrunched her eyes shut. Kono-chan hated her now, and it was all her fault. What made it worse was that there was still an ember of pride burning somewhere inside her. It belonged to the voice that told her that she hadn't acted so wrongly; that it was her duty to protect, and that it was Kono-chan that had done the wrong thing. One part of her longed to run back to Kono-chan's room as fast as she possibly could and apologise; and yet some other part told her that she was in the right – that Kono-chan would never learn unless she put her foot down. She was torn right down the middle, between love and responsibility; between her role as friend and guardian, and she could see no way to put it right.

At last, at long last, exhaustion began to catch up with her. Her thoughts, spiralling so wildly only a few minutes ago, dissolved in blurred images, and her eyes closed, bit by bit. She had gone thirty six hours without sleep, and despite everything else, her body knew what was good for her, and had begun to shut down. Slowly her breathing changed from quick, shallow breaths, to deeper inhalations, and her muscles relaxed, one at a time. Whether she wanted to or not, she would sleep.

* * *

"Konoka!" 

"Konoka-nee-san!"

Konoka started at the stereo exclamation, rolling over into a sitting position with surprising speed. She stared at her roommate with red-rimmed eyes, even as she wiped away the worst of the tears with the back of her wrist.

"Asuna… Sorry… I didn't hear you come in…"

Asuna didn't hesitate for a second. She crossed the room with quick strides and sat down on the edge of the bunk, close enough to lay a hand on Konoka's head. "What happened?"

Konoka swallowed hard. "It doesn't matter really. It was my fault."

Her friend shifted her hand to Konoka's shoulder and squeezed gently. "What _happened_, Konoka?"

"I just had a…" Konoka sniffed hard and made another sweeping try at scouring the tears from her cheeks. "I had an argument with Secchan."

"An argument?"

"It's silly. Really Asuna, you don't need to worry." Konoka's cheeks were flushed, and she looked desperately embarrassed to have been caught crying.

"Was it about today?" Asuna felt a stab of guilt even as she asked the question. She had spent most of the day unconscious and no help at all. Perhaps if she'd been able to stay awake things would be different.

"She thought I should have hidden."

"And what do you think?"

"I'm glad I didn't." Even through her tears, Konoka sounded determined.

"Konoka…" Asuna faltered, wondering how she could express herself. "You just need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel. You'll understand each other in the end. You're not so close for nothing, you know?"

"I tried…"

"Did you let Setsuna-san walk out?"

"I… sort of sent her… away…"

"What?" Asuna stared at Konoka in genuine shock. "Konoka, you have to go to her." However well Setsuna tried to hide her feelings, she could be embarrassingly transparent at times. Asuna knew instinctively that her friend wouldn't be able to cope with being sent away by her beloved Ojou-sama. They had to do something right now, or no amount of damage limitation would do any good.

"Oh Asuna, I want to! But I can't apologise for the way I feel. I _don't_ want to be protected all the time. And I can't back down every time Secchan disagrees with me or nothing will ever change." The misery in Konoka's voice was unmistakeable.

Asuna shook her head. "You don't have to apologise. But you know how sensitive Setsuna-san can be. Just let her know you haven't sent her away for good."

Konoka stared at her friend, wide-eyed. "You don't think she…"

Asuna shrugged. "Knowing Setsuna-san… she might."

"Oh!" Konoka surged to her feet and almost ran to the door. She hesitated on the threshold, her hand already on the door handle. "Will you come with me? Just as far as…"

Asuna interrupted her with a smile as she climbed to her feet. "You just try and leave me behind. The Dean'd have my hide if he thought I was leaving his granddaughter to wander the grounds all alone."

* * *

Setsuna was roused from a dreamless sleep by the sound of knocking. For a moment she was totally disoriented. She couldn't remember where she was, how she had got there, or what that sound could possibly be. Then her memory returned. She blinked slowly, her eyelids sticky with sleep, and rolled clumsily to her feet. Her limbs felt weak and rubbery, and as she went to move to the door she found herself staggering, her knees threatening to buckle with every step. It seemed the effects of the last two days' battles, the lack of rest, and waking from too short a sleep had all come together with a vengeance. 

She pulled the door open and blinked owlishly in the corridor's bright lights, virtually blinding after the room's darkness. "Yes?"

She peered at her visitor, frowning as her vision took a frustratingly long time to clear. Finally the image of a man came into focus, but it was no one she recognised. He was tall, brown haired with a sprinkling of stubble decorating his cheeks. Handsome, if you liked that sort of thing. He didn't reply immediately, and she tried again. "I'm sorry, were you looking for Mana?"

He looked her up and down. "Sakurazaki Setsuna-san?"

"That's me. But what…"

She was cut off by a flash of movement as the man suddenly swung his fist forwards and up. Her reflexes kicked in and she tried to raise a hand to guard against the punch, but it felt like she was moving through molasses. Her arm had barely started moving when the stranger's fist connected with her jaw with shocking force, hurling her back into the room to land sprawled on her back. She lay there dazed for a second, lights bursting in her vision, but only for a moment. Moving as fast as her uncooperative muscles would let her, she struggled to her feet.

As she did so, the man stepped into the room, slamming the door behind him. The lights snapped on, and Setsuna noticed with a start that he had taken the time to don some kind of mask. Her tired mind processed the image and she stared up at him, cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. It was a gas mask.

"What did you do?" Even as she spoke, her eyes flicked over to check the location of her sword. Things looked bad. Yuunagi stood propped against the bed on the other side of the room. With a single step, the stranger stood between her and her only weapon.

"Do?" The man's voice was muffled by the protective mask, but still audible. "I added a little something to your room's air supply. Do you know the story about how to boil a frog, Sakurazaki-san?"

Setsuna took the opportunity to dash forwards, aiming to duck under his outstretched arms and get her hands on her sword. But her body simply didn't work as it should. She had barely covered half the distance when she crumpled under the impact of savage chop to the back of her neck. A foot connected with her midsection and she was thrown backwards once again, gasping for breath.

The man stepped backwards and picked Yuunagi up, turning the sheathed blade as if admiring it. "I'm sorry. I think I'd better keep hold of this for the time being." He continued in a conversational tone. "Perhaps you've not heard the story. They say the way to boil a frog without it escaping is to heat its water very slowly. The water will get hotter and hotter, but because the frog is used to the changing heat, it won't react. It won't escape even when it's being boiled alive. You're my frog, Sakurazaki-san."

The swordswoman clambered to her feet, one hand clutched over her stomach. She glared at her attacker, trying to ignore the growing dizziness and nausea that filled her. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Even through the gas mask, the man sounded surprised. "You're worried about that at a time like this? Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to get better acquainted."

"You…" It came out as a low growl, and Setsuna charged once again.

The exchange was longer this time. She felt like she was moving at half speed, but even as the stranger dodged back from her first punch she unleashed another, a stabbing jab, and he was forced to knock it aside with the sheathed blade. She pulled back a hand to try again, but the stranger was quicker. He swung the weapon hard, to crack into the side of her head and send her crashing to the floor.

He danced backwards, renewing the distance between them. "How are you feeling? The gas should have reached saturation point by now. You're doing well, Sakurazaki-san. Most humans would have stopped moving long ago."

Setsuna raised a hand to the side of her head. Her fingers came away slick with blood. Darkness was crowding around the edges of her vision now, and she knew she couldn't last much longer. She glanced around and realised that in the course of the fight she had ended up with her back to the window. If she could smash the window and get out she could warn the others. But first she would have to distract her attacker. She had to keep him talking.

"You'll never get Konoka-Ojou-sama. I swear it. I'm not her only protector. Whatever you do, we'll keep her safe."

The man laughed. "Don't fool yourself. We'll get her. And when we do…"

He was interrupted by a great whuff of air as Setsuna released her wings, spreading them wide in the confines of the dormitory room. She flexed them hard, aiming for the pane of glass that was her only barrier to the outside world. It's said that a swan's wings are strong enough to break a man's arm with a single blow. The wings of a half demon are far more powerful. The glass smashed into splinters. The razor shards cut into her feathers, staining the white plumage red with blood, but at last she had an avenue of escape. The swordswoman spun around, folded her wings, and dived for the window.

She was halfway there when the hilt of her own sword smashed into the back of her skull. She toppled and crashed into the wall below the gaping maw of the shattered window; ears ringing and vision reduced to a narrow black-edged tunnel. But worst of all, she couldn't move. Steady footsteps marked the man's progress towards her, and then she was flipped over onto her back, her wings tangled beneath her.

"Good try."

Setsuna tried to focus on his face, her lips framing a single word. "…Why…?"

The man knelt down beside her. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, but full of menace. "You're right. Konoe has a great many protectors. Every attempt to capture her has failed. But weaknesses come in many forms. What do you think she'll do when she finds you missing?"

Fear rushed through her. "No…" She tried to move, to do anything, but her limbs refused to obey her. As her consciousness faded, the man's final words rang in her ears.

"Konoe may be kept safe by her guardians, but who watches the watchman, eh Sakurazaki-san?"

* * *

**End Note**  
:) 

Yes. So I've been working up to this for a while. I hope it works. Do let me know what you think - if you've got any constructive criticism it would be very much appreciated. One of the things I was worried about was the number of different voices I use in the course of one chapter. Is it confusing to switch between three different POVs? Was the plot fast-moving enough to keep you interested? Does the dialogue work? And other such questions. :)

More coming as and when I write it. As always, the caveat is the thesis rewrites. I may get a chapter together in a couple of days, but it might take a while longer. Do stick with it. I promise not to let you down. :)


	16. Important Things

**Author's Notes**  
Thanks very much for the wonderful reactions to the last chapter! Honestly, I had been wanting to write that one for a long time, so it's great that so many of you enjoyed it.

Well, I've been working hard all day, so figured I deserved a little break time in the form of fic writing. Accordingly, here's the next installment, hot off the press.

Update: First upload had a glaring error. Now updated. Thanks to NSKruger for pointing it out!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Important Things**

Mari waited nervously at the entrance to the dormitory corridor, shifting from one foot to the other as she watched for any unexpected visitors. She glanced down at her watch and frowned. Sugiyama had said the gas would take full effect a good five minutes ago, but he still hadn't called for her. Perhaps something had happened. Taking one last look around, she crept up the lino-covered hallway and tentatively knocked at Sakurazaki's door.

There was silence. Mari tried again, calling softly as she did so. "It's Mari. Is everything all right?"

This time Sugiyama answered. "Wait. I have to unlock the door." There was a click and the door was pulled open to reveal the man himself, his features hidden behind a thick rubber mask.

Mari jumped at the sight. Knowing the plan was all very well, but nothing had prepared her for the actual sight of a person in a gas mask. Somehow the image struck some deep-buried chord in her, some sort of primal fear that had nothing to do with circumstances at hand. She shook her head, embarrassed at her unguarded reaction, and reached into her bag for her own mask. She pulled the mask over her head, closed the door, careful to lock it behind her, and turned to take her first good look at the room itself. She froze, staring in horror.

The room looked like a bomb had hit it. A low table had been thrown aside to lie on its side against the wall. The entirety of the floor was covered in shards of glass, and flecked with blood. And beneath the shattered ruin of the window, surrounded by the worst of the detritus, lay Sakurazaki's motionless body. Blood covered the side of her head, running down to stain the collar of her white uniform shirt. A pool of it had gathered on the carpet beneath her, the deep red clashing with the burgundy of her waistcoat. The girl's wings, that Mari had previously seen only through the eyes of her agents, were no longer a pure snowy white, but a lacerated mess of white and red, tangled and crushed beneath her limp form.

Mari covered her mouth, or tried to, the instinctive gesture halted by the ungainly mass of the mask that covered her face.

"Dear God in heaven, Sugiyama! What did you do? You were going to capture her, not kill her!"

Sugiyama shot her a look and grunted with effort as he pulled the girl into a sitting position, one arm over his shoulder. "She's not dead. She just didn't go down easy. I had to help her on her way a bit."

Mari gestured at the shattered window. "And that? When did…?"

He hauled himself to his feet, dragging his captive up with him. "The idiot girl put her wing through it. We have to hurry. Someone might have heard the noise. Is the team waiting on the other side?"

"Yes." Mari fell silent for a second, still shocked by the mess in front of her. Then she shook herself, determined not to show weakness in front of Sugiyama. It was just the first time she had ever been near the scene of a fight, and seen the remains with her own eyes. It was more difficult than she had imagined.

She tried again. "Yes. They reported in fifteen minutes ago. They'll be ready. Hang on. I just have to draw the circle…"

She moved swiftly, dusting the worst of the glass shards out of the way before producing a thick brush and an ink bottle. The magic circle itself was a fairly simple one and she drew the glyphs in their places with practiced strokes, the black symbols stark against the delicate pastel shade of the carpet. A minute's work and she was finished. Sugiyama now stood in the centre of the circle, holding up the unconscious girl beside him.

"You know what to do next?" His voice was measured, a lot calmer now than he had been when she had first entered the room.

Mari nodded, controlling the fleeting stab of annoyance she felt at having to report to her erstwhile kouhai. "First, get clear. Second, turn off the gas. Third,…"

"Enough. We don't have time. Just make sure you get out fast once I've gone. They'll know as soon as magic is used within the school grounds. Oh, and…" He reached up with the hand that had been around Sakurazaki's waist and tugged sharply. Even in her unconscious state, the girl grimaced, her brows coming together in an unmistakeable expression of pain.

"Here." He held out his hand, now containing a handful of bloodied feathers. "These might be useful."

Mari accepted them gingerly, struggling to contain her revulsion. "Whenever you're ready."

"Ready. Activate."

* * *

Asuna paused, cocking her head on one side as if trying to hear better. She had felt something, some kind of jolt, like an electric shock. She and Konoka were out in the open, making their way between two dormitory blocks, and alone, as far as she could tell. 

"Did you feel that?"

Konoka turned back, her face scrunched up in concentration. "Yes. Like… like someone just tapped me on the shoulder, or…" She shook her head in defeat. "I don't think there are words for it."

Asuna frowned, and then shrugged in dismissal. "It's magic then. If it's something odd that we don't have words for it, it's definitely going to be magic. It didn't feel big though. And I'm sure Negi would let us know if there was anything going on."

Konoka nodded. "Mm. Come on, Asuna. We're nearly there."

The two girls virtually jogged the rest of the way, such was Konoka's enthusiasm. But as they entered Setsuna's corridor, Asuna grabbed her friend's arm, pulling her to a halt.

"I'll wait here. I don't want to get in the way, and this is definitely between you two. Don't worry how long it takes. I'll stay right here until you come out and tell me it's all sorted out and I should go. All right?"

Konoka took Asuna's hand between her own two and gave her a warm smile, full of the emotions she couldn't express in words. "Asuna."

Asuna smiled back, then broke the moment with a gentle pat on the girl's shoulder. "Go on. Good luck."

Konoka nodded and started down the corridor towards Setsuna's room, her footsteps slowing as she got closer. Finally she stood in front of the blank door, and reached out with one tentative hand. It looked as if she was intending to knock, but halfway there her hand twisted, and she ended up just stroking the unpolished wood with her fingertips, a longing expression on her face. She turned and shot Asuna an uncertain look.

Asuna simply smiled, gave her a thumbs up sign, and deliberately turned away. Konoka needed to do this herself.

Sure enough, a moment later the sound of a gentle knock reverberated through the corridor. It was followed by a silence and then a louder knock. Asuna frowned. Perhaps Setsuna was asleep? She certainly ought to be, after all that had happened, but the swordswoman wasn't usually a heavy sleeper. She looked back, just in time to see Konoka lean a little closer to the door and lay her hand on the handle. Her words were soft, but just audible.

"Secchan? Tatsumiya-san? I'm coming in."

The handle turned beneath her fingers and she stepped forward into the room. There was a click, the lights being turned on, and then a long, long silence. Asuna strained her ears, feeling faintly embarrassed that she was trying to eavesdrop on what was happening, but too curious to do anything else.

"Asuna?" Konoka's voice was hoarse, strained. "ASUNA!"

Asuna was running even before Konoka reached the second syllable of the wild shout. "What? What is it?"

She skidded around the corner, catching herself on the doorframe. Konoka stood in the middle of a room that looked like a war zone. It was covered in broken glass, overturned tables, black ink, and… blood. The healer's hands were up, covering her mouth, her eyes round as saucers. She didn't even turn round as Asuna came in, shoes crunching on the glass underfoot.

"Asuna… This… Secchan…"

The red-head looked from the horrified girl, to the broken window, to the blood that flecked the carpet. Without a second thought, she pulled out her pactio card.

"Negi! Come quickly! Something's happened to Setsuna-san!"

* * *

Chaos ensued. Asuna sat at the centre of a flurry of activity, holding a trembling and shell-shocked Konoka. Negi came and went, setting out immediately to search the grounds from the air. Teacher-mage teams appeared and disappeared, taking samples, probing the ink of the magic circle, taking readings on strange instruments. Two took positions on either side of the doorway and didn't move. Bodyguards, she assumed. In truth, she wanted to be out doing something as well, but what, she had no idea. For the moment, Konoka needed her. The teachers were doing all that could be done. If she just rushed out into the thick of things she would be doing nothing but getting in the way. 

Finally the Dean himself arrived, an uncharacteristically grave expression making him appear even older than usual. Konoka ran to him, burying her head in his white robes. He held her close, his hands gently stroking her hair.

Asuna was left on her own in the middle of the room, feeling utterly useless. There was nothing in the world she hated more than being helpless. She got up and fixed the Dean with a steady gaze.

"Is there something _I_ can do? I'd like to join one of the search teams, or… just… _do_ _something_."

He frowned. "You've been busy all day, Kagurazaka-san. I don't know that you should be…"

He was cut off by Asuna's determined interjection. "_Please_, Dean! I can't just sit around here. Setsuna-san is my friend!"

His expression softened. "I understand. If you must then, you may join Negi-kun. I'm sure he could use your help."

Konoka reacted immediately, lifting her head to stare up at her grandfather. She was still trembling, but her eyes were dry. "Me too. I want to help."

This time the Dean looked away, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Konoka. I know Setsuna-kun is important to you, but it's just too dangerous. I want you to stay inside. This may be the start of another concerted attack."

Konoka blinked in disbelief. "But Grandfather, surely if I'm with the others…"

He didn't let her finish. "No, Konoka. And that's my last word on the subject."

She wrenched herself around in his embrace. "Asuna? Don't you think I could…"

Asuna winced and looked down at her shoes, hating herself even as she spoke. "I'm sorry. I think the Dean's right. You're the one they're after, right? To have you out in the open, wandering around with just a couple of others, that would just make you a perfect target. You're important Konoka. We have to keep you safe."

It wasn't a betrayal. She believed every word she was saying, and knew it was the right thing to do. So why did she feel so bad? Konoka's expression, a mixture of deep hurt and resignation, made her feel worse still. Why was this stuff never simple?

The Dean spoke into the awkward silence. "Kagurazaka-san, could I prevail on you to take Konoka back to your dormitory room? I don't think it's a good idea to stay here."

His eyes flicked from the magic circle on the floor to the broken window and back, to focus on Asuna's face. She got the message loud and clear. It would do Konoka no good to stay in such a painful place. She nodded wordlessly and reached out to take her friend's hand.

"Come on, Konoka. I'll walk you back to the room."

The girl didn't answer, but she didn't resist, and followed when Asuna tugged gently on her hand. As they started down the corridor the two teacher-mages fell in beside them, keeping a sharp watch in every direction. It seemed the Dean wasn't taking any chances.

When they got back to their shared room, Asuna stopped and squeezed Konoka's hand. "I'll leave you here for now. I promise I won't be too long, and I'll let you know as soon as we find anything out. We'll find Setsuna-san, I swear. Just take care of yourself, ok?"

"Ok." Konoka sounded dejected, but still managed to give Asuna a shaky smile. "You take care too, Asuna. I'll be waiting."

Asuna nodded. "Later then."

She turned and headed for the exit out into the dormitory buildings' main quadrangle. She paused at the door, turning back to check that Konoka had gone into the room, and was surprised to see that the girl was still standing there, watching her. But as soon as Asuna opened her mouth to speak, the healer raised a hand in a little wave of farewell. Then she turned, opened the door, stooped to pick something up in the entranceway, and disappeared out of sight. The door clicked behind her, and the two bodyguards took up their stations, watching both ends of the corridor.

Asuna allowed herself a sigh of relief, and pushed her way out into the cool evening air. She touched her pactio card to her temple once more.

"Negi? I'm on my way."

* * *

Konoka leaned back on the closed door, breathing hard. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't! It wouldn't help Secchan for her to break down now. In her heart of hearts she understood why Grandfather and Asuna had said what they did, but it still hurt. She may never have discussed her feelings with Asuna exactly, but the red-head seemed to understand how things were between her and Secchan. To know how she felt, and yet still refuse to support her... It couldn't help but feel like a betrayal. Konoka rubbed a hand across her eyes and took a deep breath, taking a firm grip on her churning emotions. Then she opened them again and looked down at the envelope in her hands. It had been lying inside the doorway, as if it had been pushed under the door. 

It was a plain white envelope, with nothing on the front except her name, "Konoe Konoka-san", printed in large black characters. She had no idea what it could be. Sometimes the other members of the Library Exploration Club would leave her notes if she hadn't been present in class, but this didn't look like any of their handwriting, even if it was bulky enough to be Nodoka's usual formidable notes. She turned it over, searching for more clues, and froze. The words printed on the back, a smaller version of that neat black print, seemed to sear themselves on her brain.

"Show this to no one else. Your friend's life depends on it."

With shaking hands, she ripped the envelope open and pulled the note inside out so forcefully that the envelope tore in her grip and spilled the rest of its contents across the floor. She sank to her knees, her hands automatically reaching out to collect the fallen objects. Then she realised what they were, and now no amount of willpower would keep the tears from her eyes. They were feathers. Once snow white, now streaked with the dull brown of dried blood. Secchan's feathers.

Heedless of anything else, she cupped the feathers against her cheek, feeling them brittle and hard against her skin, where they had once been so soft. "Secchan…"

On the floor by her knees lay the note itself. Still clutching the feathers, Konoka reached for it, unable to resist its silent challenge. Slowly, slowly, she unfolded the crisp paper and began to read.

"East Park Fountain. Midnight. Come alone. Tell no one. Disobey and she dies."

* * *

**End Note**  
You know, I actually debated not giving you the text of the note. I feel slightly less evil for having included it. Just slightly, though. :) 

From the reactions to the last chapter, I wasn't sure whether everyone would guess that this was where things were heading. I think I left it up in the air enough that different people might have different ideas of what would follow, but I'd be interested to know what people were expecting.

As always, more to come as and when. As always, do let me know what you think! Reviews make writers better. :)

Oh and quick language note:  
Kouhai - Underclassman / Inferior / Subordinate. It's the opposite to _senpai_ and very hard to translate, so I left it as is. Hope it isn't too jarring.


	17. Decision

**Author's Notes**  
This one took a while, and ended up, well... huge. At least, in my terms. :) Probably something to do with writing it in snatches between hour long stretches of thesis. Tends to make one verbose. Or something.

Anyway, you know the drill. Here it is. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Decision**

Asuna slumped onto a park bench and let her head fall back until she was staring up at the night sky. It was clear and cold, and even with the city's light pollution, the stars were visible, shining softly in their constellations. Not that she could name any of them. Astronomy had never been one of her strong points. She sighed and pulled out her pactio card once again.

"Negi, it's Asuna. Still nothing."

There was a short pause, then, "Thanks, Asuna-san. I've not found any sign of Setsuna-san in this sector either."

Asuna looked back up at the stars, doing her best to stifle a yawn. She was absolutely exhausted. Despite two hours of searching they had yet to find a single sign of the missing swordswoman. Her eyelids were heavy, and she felt just about ready to drop. From the sound of it, Negi wasn't doing any better than she was. Still, she wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Ok. What next?"

"Asuna-san…" Negi's voice was uncharacteristically dejected. "We've been searching for hours now. There has to be a better way to find Setsuna-san. Have I been going about this all wrong?"

Asuna ran a hand through her hair, idly setting the bells on her pigtails ringing. "I don't know. Seems to me that if someone's missing, you've just got to look for them. It's not just you – that was what the Dean sent us to do as well."

"I know. But still…"

There was a long silence. Asuna was in the middle of formulating a reassuring reply when Negi's telepathic exclamation exploded in her brain.

"Of _COURSE_!"

She actually fell sideways on the bench before she pulled herself together and managed to straighten back up. "What?! For goodness' sake, you don't need to shout. This is telepathy! You're not on the other side of a football pitch!"

"Nodoka-san!" Negi was jubilant. "We forgot about Nodoka-san!"

Asuna furrowed her brows, wondering if it was just fatigue that was making her so slow. "Honya-chan? What about her? What can…?" She trailed off as her tired thoughts caught up. "OH!"

"I'll contact her right now. We'll meet you back at the room, all right Asuna-san?

This time it was Asuna's turn to hesitate. "Do you think Konoka will be ok? I know she's feeling kinda helpless at the moment. It wouldn't be rubbing it in, would it?"

"No." Negi's voice was firm. "The only thing we can do for Konoka-san right now is to keep her as involved as we can."

Asuna nodded, not caring that there was no one to see the gesture. That made sense. Yes. There was nothing worse than being kept in the dark. Konoka would appreciate being kept in the loop, even if she couldn't join in with any of the physical stuff.

"Ok. I'll see you back there!"

Filled with a new sense of purpose, and with renewed energy to go with it, Asuna started back for the dormitory buildings at a run. How better to find someone than to see what they're thinking?

* * *

Konoka knelt where she had fallen, the ransom note crumpled in one clenched fist. Her other hand lay flat on her knees, Secchan's feathers resting on her open palm, the blood-hardened barbs scratching lightly at the skin. Her eyes were unfocused, staring at nothing, as she struggled to comprehend what she had just read. 

Secchan…

They had Secchan.

They had hurt her.

Konoka's gaze slid downwards to refocus on her fist, hiding the crushed remnants of the note. She had felt cold, as if all the heat had been sucked from the room, but as she stared down at the evidence that someone was threatening the life of one of the people she cared for the most, a heat began to grow inside her. The cold fear hadn't gone, of course. She was afraid, deeply afraid. For Secchan, but at the same time, selfishly, for herself. Whoever these people were, they were willing to risk anything to get their hands on Konoka. If she did give herself up for Secchan's sake, what would they do with her?

Yet alongside the fear there was another emotion, a new one for her. Konoka had always been laid back. If a member of her class had been asked to describe her, she would have been named as the gentle one; the easy-going one; the surprisingly intelligent airhead. But now… now she was angry. It was a heat that began in her gut and rose up through her until her very muscles trembled. How dare they? How dare they hurt those she loved and manipulate her and her friends like this? Who did they think they were?!

Konoka's hand tightened steadily on the ruined note until her nails were digging into her palm. Then, and only then, when she simply couldn't close her hand any tighter, she flung the scrap of paper away, to bounce off the window and land in the middle of the room, mocking her with its continued existence.

To go would be idiocy. She knew that. Secchan had fought so hard for her; Kuu-san had got so badly injured, just to keep her from those people. Now they expected her to just give herself up. Wouldn't that waste all the sacrifices that her friends had made for her?

She climbed to her feet, until she was stood facing the window, swaying despite her best efforts. She knew the right thing to do. She would tell Negi. She would tell the Dean. She would tell the people who could do something; who could tell her what to do. They were experienced with this kind of thing. Then she wouldn't need to worry about anything. It wouldn't be her fault. Yes. She couldn't deal with this on her own. It would be stupid to try.

Konoka's thoughts were distracted by the sound of someone sliding a key into the door's keyhole. It must be either Negi or Asuna, she knew, returning from their searching. She should tell them immediately what had happened. Show them the note. But somehow, some other instinct kicked in, and Konoka found herself running across the room to recover the crumpled scrap of paper that was the ransom note and stuff it into a pocket.

Secchan. It was _Secchan_.

The internal voice rang through her soul. Could she really abandon her friend?

As the door handle turned, Konoka snatched up a book and leapt to seat herself at the room's low table, feigning concentration. She didn't have to decide what to do just yet. She still had an hour: a whole hour to work out what would be best. Despite her reputation, Konoka wasn't slow. She wasn't an airhead of any description. She was one of the most intelligent members of class 3-A, and right now, her brain was working overtime. The problem was that it was her heart it was working against.

* * *

Nodoka was startled out of the beginnings of sleep by an echoing voice in her head. 

"Nodoka-san? Are you awake? Nodoka-san?!"

She sat up so fast, her forehead smacked into the underside of the upper bunk with a resounding thud. She squeaked in pain. Said bunk's occupants grunted in tired annoyance.

"What on earth are you doing, Nodoka? I thought you were going to sleep already…"

"Sorry, Haruna!"

Her forehead red and stinging, Nodoka scrabbled under her pillow to find what she was looking for: her pactio card. A few seconds' of desperate activity later she had it, and touched it quickly to her temple.

"N… Negi-sensei?"

"Nodoka-san. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Although Negi's telepathic communication carried his usual careful courtesy, there was something else there, a hidden urgency.

"No, not really. That is… I was just drifting off. What's the matter, sensei?"

"Could you come to Asuna-san's room? I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Please. It's urgent."

Nodoka blinked in the darkness. Negi needed her. He had never called on her like this before. Perhaps he was starting to realise her potential at last? She smiled, unable to contain the sudden rush of pleasure at the thought of being needed.

"Don't worry, sensei. I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Nodoka-san. Please hurry." And with that he was gone.

Nodoka lowered the card from her forehead slowly, still caught up in the flush of happiness that had filled her at Negi's words. Then she realised she was moving in slow motion and jumped out of bed, snapped on the lamp, and hurried to find her clothes. Negi had said it was urgent. She had to be as quick as she could.

Haruna leaned out over the rails of the top bunk, blinking sleepily in the sudden light. She looked distinctly bleary-eyed, a fact not helped by the lack of her usual glasses. "Nodoka? What's going on?"

"Oh… um…" Nodoka tried to think of a good answer as she pulled a sweater over her pyjama top. "Well… Negi-sensei just…"

She didn't have a chance to get any further. Haruna had snapped wide awake, and was now grinning down at her in a manifestly predatory way. "Negi-sensei, eh? He just called you? With that card thing?" She had her own card now, of course, but hadn't had much of a chance to use it yet.

"Er… Yes, but…"

"And you're going to meet him?! A late-night liaison? Nice going, Nodoka!" She gave her shy friend a thumbs up sign, her eyes twinkling.

Nodoka instantly turned a shade of red usually reserved for beetroots. "I… It's… it's not like that, Haruna!"

The manga-ka waved a nonchalant hand. "Whatever you say. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, eh?"

"Haruna!"

"I should get going, or you'll be late. Although you might want to take off those pyjama bottoms before you leave. I'm not sure they quite go with the skirt."

Nodoka stared down at herself in horror. She had indeed managed to get fully dressed, shoes, socks and all, but without taking off her nightclothes first. She hurriedly tugged at the offending garment, hopping on one leg in the doorway as she tried to wrench them off over her shoes. Finally she got them off and hurled them into a heap on the floor. As she turned back to the door she got a last sight of Haruna, still leaning over the bunk's railings, waving languidly.

"Take care, Nodoka! Good luck!"

Unable to find a pithy answer, Nodoka simply blushed a deeper shade of red and lunged for the door handle. Then she was out and jogging down the hallway to where Negi was waiting.

* * *

Nodoka arrived at Asuna's room, out of breath and still rather red in the face, to find Negi waiting for her outside. He gave her a nervous smile and beckoned her over. 

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Nodoka-san," he said softly.

Nodoka just smiled.

He glanced at the door. "Asuna-san and Konoka-san are inside. We'll join them in a minute, but I wanted to explain things first. The Dean has asked us to keep this to as few people as possible, which is why we couldn't let you know as soon as things started to happen. I'm sorry about that, Nodoka-san, but we need your help. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head emphatically. "It's all right, Negi-sensei. But what's happened?"

So he told her.

By the time he finished, she was staring at him, mouth slack with shock, eyes wide. "Everyone so hurt! And Sakurazaki-san missing…" She looked around as if trying to see the people inside the room. "Konoka must be going out of her mind…"

Negi stepped forward and took her hand, riveting her attention back onto him once more. "You'll help, won't you, Nodoka-san?"

"Of course! Anything I can do. You want my artefact, don't you? It should be able to show us Sakurazaki-san's mind, wherever she might be, since I know her well enough…"

"Great! Let's go then." Negi turned the handle and held the door open, still the perfect English gentleman, even under pressure.

The first thing that she noticed as she entered the room was the expression on Konoka's face. The girl was sat on the opposite side of the low table, staring fixedly at the doorway. Her face was totally blank, showing no emotion at all. It was an expression so unlike the normal open, bubbly Konoka, that it made the usually reserved librarian want to run across the room and hug her. She didn't, but only because it was at that point that Asuna turned around to greet the newcomers. The look on _her_ face was one of profound relief, and a lingering desperation. Being alone with Konoka for the last few minutes had obviously not been an easy task.

Konoka spoke first, without preamble. "Can you find her, Nodoka?"

The girl nodded, trying to radiate determined assurance. "Yes."

"Let's do this then. Quickly." That was Asuna.

The four arranged themselves at the table, one to each side, formality still governing their actions; a reassuring default in troubled times. They all fixed their eyes on Nodoka, waiting. Feeling profoundly nervous, the librarian pulled her pactio card out of a pocket and concentrated on it.

"Adeat!"

Her magical book appeared out of nowhere in a puff of theatrical smoke, dropping open into her waiting hands. She fixed her thoughts on Setsuna, fixing the swordswoman's image in her mind, and concentrating on her name. Immediately, words began appearing on the book's previously blank pages, scribbling line after line as if being written by an invisible hand.

The problem was, the book didn't seem to be working as it usually did. The picture above the diary entry, usually such an obvious image of whatever the target was thinking, was a hazy mess, with nothing to see other than a few vague outlines. Nodoka shook her head in perplexity, and turned her attention to the words. Perhaps that would explain things.

_I'm running. I'm trying to run, but I can't. My limbs won't move. It's coming closer, closer. I can hear its breathing. Perhaps if I'm quiet then it won't… No! It's found me! NO! …_

Nodoka gaped. She had been reading out loud, and the faces of the others around the table echoed her own. "She's being attacked! What's going on?!"

Negi leaned forward. "Keep reading, Nodoka-san, please. Perhaps she'll notice some landmark, or think of her location, and then we can find her."

She nodded, more slowly this time, and looked back at the writing as the cursive script flowed across the page.

_I'm a child. The bird tribe is gathered, looking down at me. They know about my wings now. The leader thumps the ground and points, away from the camp. Exile. I try to protest, try to speak, but they won't let me. They pick me up. I try to struggle, but I'm too small. I'm too human. They carry me…_

She looked up again, to see Asuna glaring at her.

"What?! What just happened?! Why is she suddenly a kid?!"

Nodoka shook her head. She had never seen anything appear in the book like this before. It was Konoka who broke the silence.

"She's dreaming." Her voice was flat.

Asuna raised a sceptical eyebrow. "So she's asleep?"

Nodoka jumped and turned to Konoka eagerly. "Oh! Oh, of course! But how do you…?"

The girl looked away, down at the table. "Secchan has that nightmare a lot, I think. When we got back from Kyoto, she told me some more about her past. She said she dreams of it sometimes. But even when we were little, she would have nightmares. She never told me then, but I think they might have been like that."

No one said anything for a long moment, until Negi spoke. "I suppose… I suppose we'll have to wait for her to wake up. She won't know where she is if she's dreaming."

Nobody replied. They all knew that Negi was right. Waiting really was the only thing they could do. The room fell into a tense silence. No one looked at anyone else and the only sound was the odd rustlings of someone shifting position. Nodoka tried to keep an eye on what the book was writing without actually reading anything in depth. She had always worried about the ethics of looking at someone's private thoughts – once, she had even asked Yue about it. An hour-long lecture on ethical theory later she still wasn't sure how she felt. This might be the only way she could save Setsuna's life, but it still felt _wrong_ to be reading her dreams.

The minutes ticked past, and Nodoka could see Konoka snatching glances at the clock that sat on her bedside table. She could understand how the girl felt. If one of her best friends had gone missing, she would have been desperate to get something done as well. She felt bizarrely as if she was somehow betraying Konoka's trust. She knew it wasn't her fault that they hadn't yet found out what was happening to Setsuna, but that didn't stop her feeling guilty. They didn't have the time to wait.

Suddenly, as she scanned the book yet again, she saw something change. The picture shifted and altered, the hazy lines swimming around as if searching for a form to take. The script itself changed, the handwriting changing from a flowing script to its usual clunkier form. Then it stopped altogether. Nodoka held her breath, staring down at the blank page. Finally, the writing began again, but slowly this time.

_It hurts._

She bit her lip and glanced up at the other three, wondering if she should start reading. They had all noticed the change in her level of attention, and now every set of eyes was locked onto her.

"Did something happen, Nodoka-san?" Negi asked tentatively.

"Um…" Her gaze wavered between Negi and Konoka. "I… I think so."

"Nodoka…" It was Konoka, her face still terrifyingly blank. "Please read it out loud. I'd rather…" For a moment her façade cracked, and her voice broke and trembled before she got it under control again. "I'd rather know. Please."

Reluctantly, the girl nodded. She turned her attention back to the text, reading it aloud this time.

_Head hurts… Wings hurt…What happened? Can't see… Eyes open now, but everything is white. Too bright to see. Try to lift hand to shade eyes, can't… Can't move…_

Suddenly the picture changed, snapping into shape, the image clear now. It was a stylised Setsuna suspended in the centre of a bare room; her hands and wings both bound with chains. At the same time the writing suddenly sped up at such an amazing rate that Nodoka was hard pressed to keep up. Setsuna had woken up properly.

_Captured! I remember. That man… I wasn't sure that he would keep me alive. This place… All white. Like a laboratory. Small room. Feet can't touch the floor, can't get any leverage on the chains. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. Chains are strong and tight – can't do anything with them. I'm alone. Do they know I've regained consciousness? How long have I been out? What will they do next?_

There was a pause in the text, and Nodoka took the opportunity to snatch a glance at Konoka. She was pale, her eyes wide, but there was no surprise registering on her face. The text started moving again, and the librarian's attention was forced back to the book.

_Does Kono-chan know? She must, by now. Whoever these people are, they wouldn't capture me if they just wanted me out of the way. They would kill, I'm sure. That man didn't have an ounce of mercy in him. They'll use me as a hostage – try to get to Kono-chan through me. They won't succeed though. They can't. Kono-chan wouldn't deliver herself to these people, and the others wouldn't let her. Negi knows better than that. So… I'm probably going to die. _

There was another pause in the text's flow, as if the impact of the thought was settling into Setsuna's consciousness. Nodoka didn't look up. She didn't dare.

_I'm no use to them if I don't give them any leverage. And if I'm alive, I'm a danger. They'll have to kill me. If that's what it takes to keep Kono-chan safe… then that's the way it must be. Kono-chan won't come. I'll never see her again. I shouldn't want to, if it would mean she was in danger, but I can't help it. The last time I saw her I hurt her. I don't want her last memories of me to be like that. She might hate me now, but I don't want to regret… I don't want to go to the afterlife regretting that I never told her the truth. That I never told her how I felt. That I never told her I loved her._

As Nodoka began to read the last three words, she slowed down, and her eyes dragged up from the page, unable to resist the terrible urge. The others were the same. As one, they all looked straight at Konoka, their expressions full of shock and apprehension. Konoka herself looked absolutely expressionless. She was white as a sheet, and her eyes stared at nothing, away past Nodoka's shoulder. Then, all of a sudden, blood rushed into her cheeks, and she stumbled to her feet, swaying gently.

"Konoka…" That was Asuna, her voice infinitely tender.

The young healer didn't wait to hear whatever her friend was going to say. As if on a signal, she spun around and charged for the door, flinging it open and pounding away down the corridor, her bare feet loud on the lino-covered floor.

Nodoka stared after her in horror. "Oh no… This is all my fault."

Asuna was on her feet now, and started for the door. At Nodoka's words though, she stopped and gave her what she probably thought was a reassuring smile, although it ended up more grim than anything else. "Don't be silly, Honya-chan. It's _their_ fault. Those monsters that did this. You're helping." She shot Negi a quick glance. "I'm going after her."

And then, true to her word, she was gone, sprinting down the hallway after her best friend.

* * *

Asuna ran, putting every last ounce of the energy she had left into her headlong dash. Konoka was nowhere in sight, but she knew which direction she had gone. There was only so much corridor – she couldn't have got too far. A movement caught her eye a little further down the hallway and she recognised two figures dithering nervously outside a door. They were the mage bodyguards assigned to Konoka, and the door they seemed afraid to open… was the entrance to the ladies toilets. Asuna charged towards them. 

"Hey! You two! Did Konoka go in there?"

The mages, one male and one female, gave her a single desperate look. "Yes…"

"Me too, then! Gangway!"

She burst through the doorway, to be faced with the familiar sight of the usual row of cubicles on one side, wash basins on the other. Konoka was nowhere in sight, and just one of the cubicle doors was shut. Asuna strode towards it and tried it carefully. It was locked.

"Konoka? Are you in there?"

There was no answer. Not a sound disturbed the echoing silence. She tried again.

"If you're there, please answer. I want to help. You don't have to suffer alone. We're friends, aren't we?"

Still nothing. She frowned, and breathing a generalised prayer of repentance, bent down to peer under the cubicle door. There were no feet visible. A terrible thought struck her and she leapt to her feet.

"Konoka, if you're in there, I'm sorry. But I have to do this. I'm coming in."

She spun around and put all her force into a single mighty kick. The cubicle door was instantly blasted off its hinges, and crashed into the toilet with such force that it broke in half. Kicking the wreckage aside, Asuna strode into the space and gasped as her fears were confirmed. A small window was set high in the wall above the cistern. It was wide open.

"Oh Konoka…"

* * *

Konoka sprinted through the Mahora grounds, heedless of the dew-soaked grass that chilled her bare feet and soaked through her light trousers. Even gravel-lined driveways didn't give her pause. Discomfort wasn't registering in her brain anymore. Only one thought drove her. 

She had tried. She had tried so hard. But _knowing_ wasn't enough. Intellect could only do so much. Against _feeling_ it was helpless, nothing but words echoing in the darkness.

* * *

Asuna squeezed herself through the window and dropped to the stone flagged courtyard outside. She couldn't see her friend anywhere, but when she stopped and listened very carefully she could just make out the thud of footsteps, heading east, towards one of Mahora's many parks. She gave chase. 

She was fast, she knew that. In any given PE lesson she could usually beat Konoka hands down at the 100m sprint. Now it was different. She was gaining, but frustratingly slowly. It took minutes before Konoka came into sight, running hard, head down, arms pumping. They had come a long way, right out into the stretch of green lawn that had been imaginatively named 'East Park'. The only feature visible was the ornamental fountain, uplit and shining against the clear night sky.

Konoka slowed as she approached it, and Asuna felt a thrill of fear run through her.

"KONOKA!"

If the girl heard, she showed no sign of it. As she drew closer to the structure another figure emerged, silhouetted against the decorative lighting. It was a woman, short and slender in build, her hair fastened back in a kind of messy bun. Asuna had never seen her before. The woman said something, too soft to be heard at that distance, and held out her hand. Konoka reached for it, only hesitating for a fraction of a second.

"DON'T! KONOKA!"

There was a flash of light, and the pair were suddenly illuminated by magical flames that rose up from the magic circle that surrounded them. Konoka turned, then, acknowledging Asuna's existence for the first time, even as she began to fade from view.

Asuna was close enough to hear now, but still out of reach.

"I'm sorry."

"NO!"

She threw herself into the last few meters, hand outstretched, diving for her friend as if her life depended on it.

Her hand closed on nothing, and she flew through thin air to land hard, rolling on the grass beyond the remains of the circle.

Konoka had disappeared.

* * *

**End Note**  
:) It's a love-hate thing by now, isn't it? 

Hope it all works. Lots of new things here, so there's a fair amount to process. Right now I haven't got the time to do extensive re-reading and editing, so this is pretty raw. Do let me know if there are any obvious mistakes, and I'll correct. I'll re-edit on my own time as well, so don't be surprised if you come back and find some of the phrasing changed. For the better, one hopes. :)

Quick notes from last time: I figured it would useful to mention my use of honorifics out here for everyone to see. I've tried to stay true to the manga in terms of honorifics. Unfortunately I can't always find incidences of particular characters referring to other characters by name, so I've had to use my imagination a bit. An example of this is my decision to have the Dean call Setsuna "Setsuna-kun". This is because he calls Shizuna "Shizuna-kun", and I made the assumption that he would call all his subordinates (and Secchan is his subordinate in that she reports to him) by this masculine diminuitive honorific form. Hope that makes sense. If anyone notices something that actually differs from the manga, PLEASE tell me. I'll change it to fit.

Oh, and thanks to the good folks at the Aquastar forums who helped me out with who stays in which room. I started buying the manga at Volume 4, so missed out on some of the important setup details. (Why Volume 4, you ask? And you wondered why my first major fic was a KonoSetsu...)

As always, do let me know what you think, good and bad. Criticism is always good. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

More to come, as and when. Mata ne!


	18. Confession

**Author's Notes**  
No notes this time. Let's get straight into it.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Confession**

Asuna lay where she had fallen, panting for breath. The magical flames that had lit the park just seconds ago were totally gone now, and the only source of illumination was the fountain, shining under its cold uplights. She rolled over, still breathing hard, and crawled over to the circle itself. It had been painted on the grass with thick black ink, the same pattern that she had seen in Setsuna's room. The same people, then. She cursed, under her breath at first, but gradually growing in volume until she was positively shouting. How had she managed to let this happen?!

Finally she ran out of epithets and breath both, and she was reduced to kneeling there, head hanging. A glint of something pale against the dark grass caught her eye and she focused on it, recognising a scrap of crumpled paper. A thrill ran through her, like a cold shock, and she reached for it, unfolding and reading it eagerly. It was a ransom note, obviously meant for Konoka. The message itself was nothing unexpected, and it didn't give her any more information, worse luck, but the fact that the note was there at all said something much more important. Konoka wouldn't have dropped it accidentally, not for it to be right there for Asuna to find. No. She must have dropped it deliberately, and that meant she was sending a message. Konoka was still thinking clearly, and she wanted Asuna and the others to know what was going on.

Asuna snatched out her pactio card and slammed it to her forehead.

"Negi!"

"Asuna-san?" The reply came quickly. "What's…"

"Konoka's gone with the kidnappers. She dropped the ransom note for me. They wanted her to give herself up. But Negi, she dropped it _for_ me. She's gone with them, but she's not given up."

"No. Neither can we." Negi's voice was firm, and Asuna found herself feeling proud of him, even in the midst of her worry and frustration. Who would have thought a ten year old kid would be so handy in a crisis?

"Negi, I've had a thought. Get Honya-chan to change targets. Konoka's going into this with her eyes open, and she knows we've got the diary artefact on hand. She'll be doing something to help, I'd bet on it." She clambered to her feet and pocketed the remains of the ransom note. "I'm coming back. Don't wait for me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Understood. I'll get Nodoka-san to look into Konoka-san's thoughts. Hurry back."

Then he was gone, and Asuna set off at a jog back towards the dormitory. With Konoka in the hands of the enemy, there was no time to waste.

* * *

Mari blinked hard and focused on standing upright without swaying. The last two days had drained her more than she would like to admit, and the magical cost of two long-distance transports in a matter of hours had left her feeling terribly weak. Obviously not a good thing to show your captive, or your subordinates, for that matter.

The portal had worked as planned, and she and Konoe had been transported instantaneously deep into the Association headquarters, where a security team was waiting. The two burly men were nothing more than hired muscle, with no magical talent whatsoever, but there were always some problems that couldn't be solved with magic alone. It was good to have muscle on hand. They each grabbed one of Konoe's arms, neatly trapping her between them. Not that it seemed entirely necessary. The girl showed no signs of resistance, but just fixed her with an unnervingly direct stare.

Mari turned her back, only to feel the girl's eyes burning into the back of her neck. She cleared her throat nervously. "Welcome, Konoe Konoka-san. I'll show you to your quarters now."

"Where is Secchan?" Konoe's voice was low, but steady.

"She's deeper in the complex. She's safe. Come on, then." Mari set off at the briskest walk she could manage, and heard the footsteps behind her that indicated her captive was following out of the room and down the hallway, no doubt helped by the minders on each arm.

"I want to see her."

"You can't." Mari hated to say it, but Sugiyama had been very clear. Sakurazaki was dangerous, and she was to be kept in isolation at any cost. If she knew too much or was given anything in the way of motivation, she could be troublesome. Seeing the girl she had been trying to protect at the cost of her own life in the hands of her enemies probably counted as motivation.

"How do I know she's safe? I want to see her." The girl's voice had risen in both pitch and volume.

"I'm sorry." She meant it. It was bad enough that they had resorted to such underhanded tactics without adding this pain to the mix. "That's impossible. But she is safe. I promise you."

The footsteps behind her slowed to a stop, and one of the guards cursed quietly. She looked over her shoulder to see Konoe standing still in the middle of the corridor, braced against the guards' pressure on her arms. Mari sighed and turned all the way round to face the girl, arms folded across her chest.

"Don't be silly. I can just as easily have them carry you if you make things difficult."

"Please." Konoe stared at the ground for a moment before raising her eyes to look her captor full in the face. "Please. I know I'm your prisoner. I know you can do what you want to me." She swallowed hard, but kept going. "I gave myself up to you. I know that. The only thing I can do is beg you, so that's what I'm doing. Please let me see Secchan. I just want to see her. Please."

Mari stared at her, feeling the knot in her chest draw even tighter. She had had to live with the guilt of what they were doing for the last few days, but this… This was so much worse. Unable to bear the weight of the girl's gaze, she turned her back once more. Damn it. Damn Sugiyama and his strictures. She could do this, even if it was the only thing she could do for her. She would go over his head. She would go to Ryoko.

"I'll see what I can do." Her voice was unaccountably rough. "No promises. Now. Will you walk?"

There was a pause. "I'll walk."

They set off again, slower this time. Konoe spoke up from behind her. "Where are we?"

Mari shrugged. Revealing too much probably wouldn't be a good idea, but what was the girl going to do about it? "Hokkaido. This is our main research site."

"Research? Who are you?"

"Yes, research. That's all you need to know."

"What are you going to do with me?"

Mari fixed her gaze straight ahead, refusing to give way to the urge to glance back. "You'll know when the time comes. That's enough talking."

The girl obeyed her for a few more steps, but a moment later she spoke again. "Just one more thing. What's your name? You know mine, so…"

She sounded so very vulnerable, her voice soft and low, with an edge that suggested she was only just managing to control the fear she must be feeling. Mari found herself answering almost automatically, sympathy working against her best efforts to play the role of captor. "Fujiwara. Fujiwara Mari."

"It's nice to meet you, Fujiwara-san. Please take good care of me."

The set phrase hung in the air, and Mari picked up the pace, stamping down the length of the corridor as she could somehow outdistance the guilt that gnawed at her if she just walked fast enough.

* * *

Negi leaned forward excitedly, eyes shining. "Nodoka-san! That's it! That's the name!"

Nodoka found herself smiling back at him, unable to resist his infectious enthusiasm. "I've got it, Negi-sensei. Fujiwara Mari-san. I'll try it."

She glanced back down at the artefact diary, rereading the last entry. She would need all the details she could get. Thankfully, Konoka was concentrating hard, and the stylised picture at the top of the page was a sharp illustration of the woman whose name they had just learned. Fujiwara Mari seemed to be a fairly average looking woman, perhaps in her mid thirties, her hair fastened at the back of her head in a messy bun, loose strands escaping to drift over the collar of her shirt. Nodoka looked further down the page, focusing on the last few lines.

_I'm so frightened. I'm so frightened. These men are huge, and they're hurting my arms. No, I can't think about that, I've got to focus. Please Nodoka, please be reading my mind right now. This is the only thing I can think to do. I've got to ask the right questions, got to find out everything I can. What are they going to do to me? Will Fujiwara-san let me see Secchan? Please Negi… I can't do this on my own…_

"Hang on, Konoka," she whispered down at the page. "We're doing what we can."

Then she closed her eyes and concentrated on the image Konoka had sent them, and the name. If she could just get into this woman's thoughts, they would have the information they needed. She frowned, exerting all her will to picture this person she had never seen before.

Finally she opened her eyes again and stared back down at the diary. Slowly, frustratingly slowly, the name began to write itself across the top of the page – Fujiwara Mari – and a picture began to form. She was getting there.

* * *

Ryoko steepled her fingers in front of her, and gave Mari a long, calculating stare over the polished surface of her desk. Konoe was safely locked away now, and Mari had kept her silent promise to herself and gone straight to Ryoko's office. Unfortunately, Sugiyama had intercepted her on the way.

"You want to let Konoe-san see her friend?" Ryoko's voice was the epitome of sweet reason. "Why?"

Sugiyama broke in before Mari could answer. "Yoshino-sama, I think this is a very bad idea. I think…"

Ryoko held up one delicately manicured hand, and the man stumbled off into silence.

"The question was for Fujiwara-san, Sugiyama-san. You won't mind waiting for her answer." The woman looked back at Mari, one eyebrow raised this time. "Well?"

Mari shifted uncomfortably. There ought to be some good, logical reason why Ryoko should grant her request, but at the moment she couldn't think of it. The only thought in her head was the single personal reason that had driven her into this position, and she wasn't at all sure that it was a thought her superior would share. She gave a mental shrug. She could only try. "I think we owe her that much, Yoshino-sama. We've brought her here by threatening the life of her friend, and we're going to… well…" She trailed off, unable to voice the truth.

Ryoko didn't have such scruples. "We're going to kill her. In all probability."

"… Yes…" Mari had to clear her throat before she could continue. "Well, it's the least we can do to let her see the person she was saving by giving herself up. It'll make it easier for her. Don't you think?" The last few words were pleading.

"Yoshino-sama, if I may?" Sugiyama was bristling.

Ryoko gave him a single nod of assent.

"It would be a mistake. Sakurazaki is dangerous. Even bound as she is, she presents a genuine threat. Seeing Konoe would give her reason to resist. Right now she's quiet. She doesn't know what's happening, and I've worked hard to keep things that way. We don't need the extra trouble of a fighting-mad half-demon to deal with once the ceremony is under way."

Ryoko turned back to Mari. "Is Konoe-san being co-operative?"

"Largely, though she doesn't know what's going to happen, of course. She resisted a little when I said she couldn't see her friend."

Ryoko nodded. "All right, then. Fujiwara-san, I give you permission to allow Konoe-san to see Sakurazaki."

"Yoshino-sama!" Sugiyama's shock and anger was obvious.

"We have just under twenty four hours before the time when the ceremony will be most efficacious, and I would like Konoe-san to remain co-operative. I believe allowing her this favour will help keep her in line. I would rather those copious magical reserves weren't turned against us. She is only allowed to _see_ Sakurazaki, mind. I don't know what kind of transfer ability she has, and I won't risk her half-demon friend being given a sudden power up." Ryoko looked from Mari to Sugiyama and back again, her expression stern. "Am I understood?"

"Yes." The man's tone was full of resentment.

"Understood, Yoshino-sama!" Mari could hardly believe it. Not only had her request been granted, she had got one over on Sugiyama to boot. "I'll take care of that now, then?"

Ryoko nodded. "Please do, Fujiwara-san. I'm making Konoe-san your personal responsibility. It will be up to you to keep her quiet and co-operative until we require her for the ceremony."

"Leave it to me, Yoshino-sama. Thank you." Mari turned to go, unable to resist shooting Sugiyama a triumphant look. So much for his promotion!

From behind her, Ryoko spoke again. "Sugiyama-san, if you would stay behind a moment? I have something else to discuss with you."

The man simply nodded, and Mari fairly danced out of the room. Was it too much to hope that he would get another dressing-down for his conduct? Probably, but it was a good thought. She shut the door carefully behind her and strode towards Konoe's cell, her steps lighter than they had been for the last two days. At least she could give the girl this much.

* * *

Setsuna hung quiet in her bonds, eyes closed, schooling herself to calm. It was hard, desperately hard, but she persisted, working to meditate, to keep her emotions in check. Fear was the first among them, and she hated to recognise that in herself. She was afraid, terribly so, and not just for her friends left behind in Mahora. She was afraid for herself. She was afraid to die, that was the truth of it. The way of the warrior to was to accept the possibility of death, to regard oneself as dead already, so that to die was no loss. She had been like that once. Through her earliest days at Mahora she had embraced that philosophy with her whole being. Evangeline had understood that about her. Setsuna remembered the Festival, the fight with the child-vampire, and the words that Evangeline had whispered to her, out in the middle of the fighting arena where no one else could hear.

"With the circumstances of your birth, the you from before… had always an air about you, like a drawn sword, eager to bite into flesh."

She had been right. In those early days at Mahora, when she had given up all claims to friendship, she had been sharp, focused, honed. She had been exactly like a drawn sword. The problem was that in being so she had been so much less than she might have been. In being the sword and nothing else, she had stopped being herself. She had given up being Sakurazaki Setsuna.

It had taken the others to show her that. First Negi, then Asuna, then Kono-chan herself; they had all three shown her just how much she had given up, and just what she could be and have, if only she allowed herself the freedom to stop being the warrior, already dead, and actually live, for herself and those around her. The last few weeks had been the happiest of her life. She had friends, in fact, she had more than friends. Negi and Asuna were as close as she could imagine family to be, and Kono-chan… Kono-chan was something else again.

The problem was that in finding and reclaiming happiness and life, she had suddenly gained something to lose. For the second time in her life she had something that she wanted to keep. Protecting wasn't enough anymore. She wanted to live with those she protected, to live their lives together. She knew what Kono-chan had meant in the heat of that last argument, even if she had denied it at the time. She would still give her life for Kono-chan, that was a given. If her life was needed to protect her, she would offer it, as she always had. But she didn't want to waste it. Kono-chan didn't want her friend to die for her, and neither did Setsuna herself.

Setsuna closed her eyes tighter, feeling her muscles strain automatically against the chains that held her immobile as her thoughts were drawn irresistibly back to Kono-chan. More than anything else, she didn't want to die with things left as they had been. That argument… She had said something unforgivable. In truth, her relationship with Kono-chan was the only part of her daily life at Mahora that still gave her trouble. They had opened up to each other, certainly. Setsuna had allowed herself to begin to share a life together with the one she had protected from a distance for all those years, and it had felt so good, it was almost impossible to believe she had denied herself such a simple thing for so long. And, she had slowly begun to realise, it hadn't ever been a denial that was hers alone. In denying herself, she had been denying Kono-chan.

Evangeline had described what had happened between them as 'reaching an understanding'. That was true, as far as it went. But there was still a wall between them. Setsuna could allow herself the freedom to live in open friendship with Kono-chan and the others, but there was one last barrier that remained standing. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that she loved Kono-chan. She loved everything about her. She couldn't put it down to the affection that a guardian might have for the one she protected. Not anymore. Oh, she denied it, of course. She had lied to herself for weeks, and then when she couldn't do that any more, she had continued to lie to her friends. It was almost automatic now, to try to hide all the signs of that burgeoning love, to try to find other reasons why her heart beat faster when Kono-chan was by her side; why something as simple as holding her hand was enough to bring a blush to her cheeks. She knew the truth though, even if it was a truth she kept to herself.

Why did she deny the love she felt? The simple truth was that she couldn't forget she was a servant of the Konoe family. Kono-chan wasn't just her Kono-chan, she was her mistress, and that was a gulf between them that could not and should not be bridged, no matter how much she may want to. The thing was that she did want to. She wanted to more than she could say, and now, facing death, that was the thing that kept running through her mind. If only she had found the courage to be honest with her feelings, and told Kono-chan what she had kept hidden for so long. But she hadn't. She had remained a miserable coward to the very end, and now… now she was paying for it.

Setsuna opened her eyes with a defeated sigh, recognising that with her thoughts in this much turmoil, mediation was impossible. For the hundredth time, she tested the chains that looped around her arms, wings and torso, and found them absolutely immovable. The room contained nothing else that might help her. It was a white cube, absolutely empty apart from her and the chains. Even the lights were set into the ceiling and walls, and never altered their uniform brightness. She had no idea how much time had passed since she had regained consciousness in the blinding white space.

The only other thing of interest was the opposite wall, which had been made into a giant mirror. Of course, she assumed, it had to be a one-way wall, something that allowed her captors to see her while remaining invisible themselves. She stared at the silvery surface, wondering who was in there, and how long she would have to wait before they revealed themselves. She had promised herself that she wouldn't be the one to initiate contact. She wouldn't shout or beg for attention. She would preserve that much dignity for herself. Finally, her troubled thoughts began to calm once again, and Setsuna shut her eyes, trying once again to find the inner peace that continued to elude her.

* * *

Nodoka frowned down at her open artefact diary before looking back up to meet Negi's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Negi-sensei. I think… maybe I just don't know her well enough. Always before, I've actually met the people whose thoughts I'm trying to read. I don't know, but…"

Negi shook his head emphatically. "Don't apologise, Nodoka-san. It's not your fault. I'm not sure how all the artefacts work either, but you're probably right."

Asuna smiled over at her. "And look how much you've found out despite that!"

Nodoka felt a small answering smile touch her lips. It was true that the last half hour had been frustrating, but Asuna was right. Even with all the difficulties, they had found out plenty more about Konoka's situation. Reading Fujiwara's thoughts had been almost like reading Sayo's, back when they had been preparing for the Mahora Festival. The diary's picture was warped, as if looking through an oddly distorted window, and the wording came in short, often surreal bursts, with only the strongest thoughts coming through. Even with that though, they some more names to research, and had caught the fact that whatever was going to happen would do so in twenty four hours. They had that long to launch their counterattack.

Negi climbed to his feet, stretching muscles made stiff from too long sitting on the floor. "Well then, I think it's time for the next step. Thanks to you, Nodoka-san, we've got some leads to follow."

Asuna glanced up at him curiously. "Where are you off to?"

Negi grinned, nervously. "Well, she may not like the idea, but we do have one person here who's perfectly qualified to do more of this kind of research. After all, no self-respecting research facility would manage without a website, would they?"

At that, it was Asuna's turn to grin. "Chiu-tan, eh? Good idea! Good luck though. I think you'll need it, showing up at Chisame's door after midnight. Should I come along as a bodyguard, just in case?"

Negi shook his head, although his smile was still apprehensive. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll bring Chisame-san back here as soon as I can. Nodoka-san?"

Nodoka glanced up at him quickly. "Yes, Negi-sensei?"

"It might be hard, but could you keep trying to read Fujiwara-san's thoughts? Any scrap of information might be useful."

The librarian nodded, her fringe falling forward to hide her eyes with the suddenness of the movement. "Of course, sensei. Good luck."

Negi shot her a grateful smile that made her blush, and then he was off, heading down the hallway towards Chisame's room with determined strides.

* * *

Konoka was waiting. There wasn't anything else to do. The room the two men had shoved her into wasn't unpleasant, but apart from the low bed along the back wall, there was absolutely nothing in it. There wasn't even a window. Of course, the first thing she had done was to try the door, but it was locked tight, and a warning bang on the wall told her that her guards were both close and attentive. So she had sat down on the bed, attempting to arrange herself decorously rather than slump down with her head in her hands, like she wanted to. She had spotted the blinking light of a closed circuit television camera high in the corner of the room, and she had no desire to give her captors the pleasure of seeing her despair.

One hope remained with her, that Fujiwara would return soon. The woman was nothing like Konoka had expected, and something of a mystery. She was obviously sensitive, and troubled by what she was doing. Konoka had always been perceptive, and Fujiwara's discomfort was plain to see. Why would a woman so obviously unhappy in her work join the kind of people that would kidnap teenage schoolgirls? Whatever the reason, Fujiwara was the weak link. Konoka's plan was simple. She would befriend the woman, find out what she could from her, and try to get her on her side. Where fighting was useless, perhaps friendship and kindness would work.

A scraping sound at the lock drew Konoka's eyes from where they had been staring unfocused at the wall. The door swung open to reveal Fujiwara standing there between the two muscle-bound guards, a triumphant smile on her face that she didn't even seem to be trying to conceal.

"You can see her."

The words came quickly, and Konoka blinked, wondering if she had heard correctly. She didn't want to get her hopes up if they were only going to be dashed. "I'm sorry?"

Fujiwara's smile got wider. "You're allowed to see Sakurazaki-san."

"Really?"

"Really. Follow me."

This time as the small group made its way down the corridor, the two guards merely fell in beside her, keeping their hands to themselves. Had Fujiwara had a word with them? Konoka could hardly believe it. She was going to see Secchan. Suddenly all her plans went out of the window, and she was only able to focus on that simple thought. What could she say to her? What was there to say? She had no idea, and her thoughts roiled and crashed as she silently kept pace with Fujiwara's brisk stride.

The woman came to a halt in front of a featureless white door, exactly the same as a dozen others they had already passed down the length of the unmarked corridor. She turned and reached out to squeeze Konoka's shoulder gently.

"She's in here. But there are some rules before you go in."

Konoka nodded silently.

"We'll make it so she can see you, and you her, and you can talk. But there'll be a barrier between you. You can't touch. We don't know what kind of powers you might be able to give her if you came into physical contact. You understand that."

Konoka bit her lip, but nodded again. "I understand."

"I'll give you ten minutes. You'll be alone, but I'll be watching on a monitor, and I'll be able to hear you, so don't try anything stupid." She nodded at the guards. "These two will be waiting outside." She didn't need to voice the threat.

"All right."

Fujiwara reached out to unlock the door and as she drew the bolt and turned the handle, Konoka stepped closer.

"Thank you, Fujiwara-san. I know you must have gone out of your way to make this possible. I'm grateful."

The woman didn't look at her, but just turned aside, pulling the door open. "In you go. Ten minutes, remember."

Konoka obeyed without a word. As she passed, she caught a glimpse of Fujiwara's face, and was surprised to see that the flush that covered her cheeks. It seemed the plan was working, and better than she had thought possible. But then the door was closed behind her, and all her attention was reserved for what was about to happen. The room she had just walked into was pitch black, and remained so for a full twenty seconds before there was a warning buzzing sound and the overhead strip lighting flickered on to reveal her surroundings. The room was a small rectangle, mainly taken up with a table and two chairs. Just beyond them was a dark wall, but one that shimmered with some kind of energy. It had to be the barrier that Fujiwara had mentioned. Konoka approached it with hesitant steps, to lay her hand flat on the surface. It was cool to the touch, and prickled lightly under her fingertips.

A squawk of feedback and the sound of someone clearing their throat distracted her, and she stared up at the speaker that occupied the corner of the room. Fujiwara's voice came from it, slightly distorted. "All right. I'm turning the screen on now. I won't disturb you unless you make it necessary. Remember that."

Konoka nodded, sure that the woman could see her. "I'll remember."

There was a click, and the dark wall shivered, lines of energy running over its surface before it became transparent with shocking suddenness. Konoka gasped, unable to keep the reaction under control, and actually stepped back, staring at the sight in front of her. Secchan hung suspended in the centre of the room, a multitude of chains keeping her immobile, pinning wings and arms both to her body. Her wounds had been bandaged, but blood still showed through them, and the girl's eyes were closed. She showed no signs of life at all, as she just hung there helplessly.

"Secchan…" It came out as a whisper. Konoka had no idea how good the sound transfer was, but Secchan didn't respond. She tried again, slightly louder. "Secchan?"

The girl's eyes flickered open and her head lifted to stare directly at the screen, straight at her. Confusion and shock showed on Secchan's face, and she stared, eyes wide. "Ojou-sama?"

Then her expression darkened, and she frowned, anger replacing confusion. "It's a trick. Don't you bastards have anything better to do than play games with me like this?"

Konoka shook her head desperately and pressed her hands against the barrier, getting as close as she could. "It's not a trick. Secchan, it's me. It's me."

The anger drained out of the swordswoman's body as quickly as it had come, and she slumped, the chains clinking as they absorbed the change in her muscles. "K-Kono-chan? Why? Why are you here?"

Konoka looked down, away to the side, unable to meet her friend's eyes. "I… I had to, Secchan. They said they'd kill you. I couldn't let them."

She didn't look up, and for a long terrible moment neither of them said anything, the silence stretching out between them.

It was broken by the sound of a gulping sob. "Kono-chan… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Konoka's head jerked up, and she stared up at her friend, shocked to see the tears that were running down her cheeks. "Secchan…" It came out as a horrified whisper.

Secchan shook her head violently, the tears continuing to stream down her face. "It's all my fault. I failed you, Kono-chan, and I hurt you, and I thought I'd never see you again… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Now Konoka shook her head. "It's not your fault, Secchan. Don't cry. Please don't cry."

The swordswoman looked away this time, trembling despite the chains that held her. "But I said such awful things to you, Kono-chan. And I let this happen. How can you ever forgive me?"

Konoka stared, and words came to her lips, so surprising because they were unbidden, and perfectly, perfectly true. "Because I love you, Secchan."

Secchan's head snapped up. "Kono-chan?"

The healer had lifted one hand to her mouth, shocked at herself, but then she laughed, despite their surroundings, despite everything, because it was as if a great weight had suddenly lifted off her shoulders. "It's true, Secchan. I've always loved you. Ever since we were little. And after Kyoto… so much more. I didn't want to tell you. I thought I'd scare you. I know you're not good with this kind of thing. I didn't want you to run away again." She leaned forward, until her forehead was resting against the barrier. "I thought I would wait. I'd wait to see if you felt the same. But we ran out of time."

Secchan didn't say anything, didn't even try to move, just stared at her, her mouth opening and closing, until one word managed to find its way out. "Kono-chan…"

Konoka smiled, and felt the wetness of her own tears on her cheeks. It was true that feeling something in one's heart was different from expressing it clearly, out in the open. She had hoped that Secchan would be able to voice the thought that had sounded so clearly through Nodoka's book, but things were never that easy. "It's all right, Secchan, you don't have to say anything. But I'm glad you know. I don't want you to doubt it ever again. I love you."

* * *

Ryoko waited until Fujiwara had left the room and shut the door behind her. Then she turned to Sugiyama, her eyes questioning.

"You don't like Fujiwara-san, do you?"

Sugiyama shrugged, radiating resentment. "She's weak. Why should I like her?" He looked down before finding his courage and refocusing on his superior's face. "Why did you let her do that? Why did you put her in charge of Konoe?"

Ryoko smiled, leaning back in her chair. "It'll make it easier for her. She hates what we've been forced to do, and if she can be the gentle one, that will make it easier for her. You're right, Sugiyama-san. She's weak. I'm giving her the chance to be strong in her own way."

Sugiyama frowned. "She could ruin everything."

The woman shook her head. "She won't. She still owes us her loyalty, and she won't betray that, as long as we don't push her too far. But…"

"But?"

"But I want you to keep an eye on her. She might be tempted too far. Watch her. She can still be useful to us, but the moment that stops, I want you to let me know. I won't tolerate traitors."

Sugiyama nodded. "So the plan hasn't changed? You're not persuaded by Fujiwara's ideals?"

"No." Ryoko's voice was firm. She had come this far, and had no desire to turn back now. "The ceremony will take place at midnight, and we will use Konoe to close the rift. With the instability erased we will be able to resume our research, and no one need know the dangers. The fate of the world is worth the life of one teenage girl."

* * *

**End Notes**  
We're fairly self-explanatory this chapter, I think. Again, we're the rawest of the raw, thanks to my work situation, so don't be surprised if I come back later and smooth over the rougher patches.

As always, hope you enjoy, and do let me know what you liked and what you didn't. It's criticism that makes us improve as writers, and I know I want to improve. :)

Till next time, mata ne!


	19. Responsibility

**Author's Notes**  
Well, sorry for the wait, folks. It's been an incredibly busy week or so, with exciting stuff happening like me (finally) getting a job and having to go double speed on the thesis. It's typical that everything hits the fan all at once. Makes life exciting, but a little on the hectic side. Forgive me for slow updates. :)

Had fun writing this - hope it shows. The chapter is fairly raw, since I don't have much time to spare for proofing right now, and a little shorter than the last couple. For myself, I don't think that's a bad thing - I like my chapters punchy. I'll let you chaps decide after you've finished reading.

Ok, let's get to it!

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Responsibility**

Chisame swept into a twirl that set her mini-skirt fluttering and turned back with a smile and a wink.

"Did you even need to ask? Chiu loves to make you happy! And doesn't Chiu look good in her new outfit?"

She held the end pose for a moment before breaking position and flicking the web cam over to 'standby'. She bent over the keyboard and ran the video back through a couple of times, nodding in satisfaction. That would do nicely. Some minor tweaks in photoshock and premiere and it'd be ready to go. She'd been unconvinced about trying out this particular cosplay, even when a group of her regulars had banded together and petitioned her about it, but when it had actually come down to it and she tried the costume on… Well, it just worked. Add a few static shots against the 'starry' backcloth and there might even be enough for an entire theme page. Nothing like keeping your regulars happy…

Chisame was just about to settle the digital camera on its tripod when the knock came, an insistent hammering at her door. She glanced at the clock on her computer screen and frowned. Who on earth could be out there at this time of night? It was past midnight, for crying out loud! She froze where she was standing, listening hard. Perhaps if she didn't answer, whoever it was would assume she was out or asleep and go away. No way was she answering the door in full cosplay-mode.

No such luck. The knocking came again, louder than ever, and this time a voice came with it.

"Chisame-san?! If you're there, please open the door. It's important!"

Negi. Who else but that brat of a school teacher would be hammering on a girl's door in the early hours of the morning? Chisame growled to herself and thumped the camera down onto the tripod, not caring if he heard her. If he thought she was going to blithely open her door to a man after midnight, he had another thing coming.

"Chisame-san? Please open the door! It's an emergency!"

He was loud enough now to risk waking the neighbours, and that was something she couldn't be having. Chisame stalked over to the door and snatched it open just far enough to glare down at the diminutive teacher. "What kind of time do you call this?" she hissed in an annoyed whisper. "Go away!"

Negi simply grabbed her hand, giving her such a pleading look that she actually paused in the act of slamming the door on him. "What… What's the matter?"

"Oh Chisame-san… It's Konoka-san. We need your help!"

Chisame sighed. So much for the photo-shoot. It looked like it was going to be a long night. She pushed the door open again, wider than before. "You'd better come in."

A couple of minutes' worth of explaining later, and Chisame was staring at him in frank horror. "What is it with you mages?!"

"Chisame-san?"

"As if it weren't enough that you upset the order of the world simply by existing, you have to do stuff like this! Don't you have enough power already without resorting to this kind of mad nonsense?!"

"Um… It's not all of us, Chisame-san. Just the bad ones…"

She ignored him. "And then it comes down to us poor mundane idiots to bail you out. It's annoying, you hear? Damn annoying!"

"So… Will you help us?" Negi sounded tentative, but they both knew there was only one way she could answer that question. If lives were at stake… It didn't stop the situation being damn annoying though.

"Oh, I'll help. I'll help all right. I'd help if only to irritate someone as much as I'm being irritated right now."

She spun around in her office chair to face her keyboard once more. All she needed was a website URL, and then she could go to work. Finding information on this latest bunch of whack-job wizards should be a piece of cake. She wouldn't even need those electric mice to put a serious crimp in whatever idiocy they were planning.

* * *

Mari stared at the monitor, open-mouthed. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she let Konoe in to speak to her friend, but it certainly wasn't this. As much as she hated it, she found herself feeling a sneaking admiration for Sugiyama. The man had only been observing Konoe for twenty four hours, and he had somehow managed to learn just how much these two meant to each other. The way he had used that knowledge had been cold and callous in the extreme, but it had certainly been effective. 

She frowned, feeling the knot of guilt tighten in her chest yet again. This news shouldn't change how she felt. Konoe was a normal person, at least insofar as you can call a potentially tremendously powerful mage normal. That meant she had friends and loves and problems, and all those other perfectly normal things. She had a home and a family, and people who would miss her… All those were givens. Mari had always known what it would mean to end someone's existence. It was just… When the truth was in front of her as plainly as this… All the previous logic that had allowed her to keep going seemed less important. She thumped a fist down on the control desk in front of her. She was just a researcher! Why did she have to deal with this?!

As if in response to the sudden violent movement, an alarm began to sound, and red warning lights flashed along the walls. Mari scrambled to her feet, staring at the monitor. Nothing had changed there apart from the occupants' natural shocked responses to hearing alarm klaxons going off. What had happened?

A voice sounded from the intercom in the corner. "Fujiwara-san. Return Konoe to her cell immediately. The complex is under attack. Repeat, the complex is under attack. Return Konoe to her cell and report to Yoshino-sama's office immediately."

"Under attack?!" The intercom was one-way, but it didn't stop her exclamation. What on earth was going on?

Fear and a curious apprehension ran through Mari's body as she flicked the panel controls to their default 'off' positions and directed the guards to retrieve Konoe from the antechamber. Had the girl's friends launched a counter-attack already?

She slammed the door shut behind her and found Konoe waiting for her in the corridor, firmly held by the two guards, despite the girl's frantic struggling.

"Ten minutes! You said I had ten minutes!"

"I know." Mari pushed past her and beckoned the group to follow her, leading the way down the hallway at a walk so fast it was almost a jog. "Something's happened."

"You could just have left me there! I couldn't go anywhere with the guards outside, could I?" All of the girl's previous restraint had gone, and there was nothing in her voice but raw emotion. From the sounds behind her, it seemed she was putting up quite a fight.

"If your friends are attacking us, which seems likely, we need you secure. You understand that. Don't make life difficult for yourself."

"But she was going to answer!" There was a pause before Konoe spoke again, her voice lower this time. "She might have... It was our last chance…"

Mari didn't say anything, fought not to say anything, even though the guilt was almost a physical pain now, burning in her throat. She didn't have time for this conversation. They were under attack, and Ryoko would need her. She bowed her head and gritted her teeth, every step jarring the tension that ran through her entire body. She suddenly realised that she couldn't be near Konoe right then, couldn't bear to hear the girl's voice anymore.

"Take her back to the cell and keep her there." She spoke to the guards without turning round. "I'll be with Yoshino-sama."

Without waiting for a response, she broke into a run, putting as much distance between her and the source of her pain as she could.

* * *

Chisame's hands flew over the keyboard, hammering out commands as quickly as she could think them. Warning signs were flashing on the screen, reflecting weirdly in her glasses as leaned close to the monitor, absolutely focused on the task at hand. 

"Chisame-san? What's going on?" Negi was at her elbow, radiating concern.

Her fingers didn't slow at all as she replied. "Their security protocol found me."

"You have to get out of there!"

"Don't you think I'm good enough to beat them? I could handle this kind of outdated protection in my sleep."

"We're not ready, Chisame-san! Even if you do something to them now, the rest of us won't be ready to do anything about it! If you've got the information we need, please pull out. We need to do this as a team."

Chisame narrowed her eyes. She didn't like to admit it, but the brat had a point. The network she had penetrated wasn't a particularly complicated one, but if she broke down their defences now, the chances were they would be back up and stronger than ever by the time anyone was in a position to do anything about it physically. She nodded brusquely and started typing out a different series of commands, closing windows one after another, withdrawing from the network as quickly as she could while still covering her tracks.

Finally the last move was completed, and she leaned back in her chair, letting her eyes close, actually feeling the tension of the past few minutes for the first time. Negi touched her arm with gentle fingers.

"What did you find out?"

This time when she swung around to face him, Chisame couldn't restrain the self-satisfied smile that she felt welling up inside her. "I think we've got enough to be going on."

Negi beamed back at her. "That's wonderful, Chisame-san! Will you come back to Asuna-san's room with me? We should tell everyone at once."

"Yeah… That makes sense." She climbed to her feet, feeling the adrenaline high of the brief hacking battle start to wear off. "But don't think you're going to drag me to any strange places with you. I'll help you, but I can do that just fine from Mahora."

"Of course. Don't worry about that, Chisame-san."

Negi had her hand now, and before she knew it, they were trotting down the corridor back towards Asuna's dorm room. She barely had time to snatch up her laptop before she was hustled out. A minute or so later the brat threw open Asuna's door and pulled Chisame in after him, presenting her to the room at large with a flourish.

"Chisame-san agreed to help us! She's found out a lot already! Tell them, Chisame-san!"

Asuna and Nodoka both looked up; Nodoka from her diary artefact and Asuna from whatever she was zoning out on. It was Asuna who spoke first.

"Uh, hey, Chisame-san. So… why're you dressed like Sailor Moon?"

* * *

Mari burst through Ryoko's door, red-faced and sweating from the headlong sprint down the corridor. She bent over, breathing hard, bracing her hands on her knees, before she was able to straighten up and face her superior. 

"What happened?"

Ryoko had a phone to her ear, and shook a warning finger with a pointed nod towards the receiver. Apparently someone was speaking to her. She nodded once, then again. "Understood. Thank you." She slammed the handset down onto its rest with a bang and glared at her employee. "Fujiwara-san. So you finally made it."

Mari almost took a step back, but her pride stopped her, even in the face of Ryoko's anger. Something really bad must have happened for the usually calm woman to be reacting so strongly. She glanced over at Sugiyama who was still stood in the corner of the room, but he simply returned the look with an absolutely blank gaze.

"Uh… I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Yoshino-sama. I had to return Konoe to her quarters, so…" It sounded less like an apology and more like an excuse, but under the circumstances, it was the best Mari could do.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Fujiwara-san. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's been a long day." Ryoko shook her head and hooked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. Only the slight twitch of one eyebrow would let an observer guess at the kind of intense anger that she had to be restraining. Mari had known Ryoko for three years now. She knew the signs.

"It was a computer attack," Ryoko continued. "Our technicians weren't able to track the source, but there's really only possibility."

Mari nodded. They had expected something like this, if not quite so soon.

"We were afraid the digital assault would be followed by a physical one, but it seems they thought better of it. Still, we must be ready for the possibility that they will attack again, and soon. Our engineers are working on strengthening our network defences, and patrols have been increased around the complex." Ryoko sighed. "But that might not be enough. Konoe's friends must know where we are now, more or less. We have to consider moving the ceremony forward."

Mari found herself turning to Sugiyama once again, and found him nodding his agreement. She swallowed hard and looked back to Ryoko. "But… are you sure, Yoshino-sama? To perform it early will make it less effective… At least, I thought that was the case…"

"You're right," Ryoko replied. "But the risk is too great. If things come down to combat here in the complex, our mages will have to summon demonic aides. With the rift already so fragile, that's not something we can allow. We must at least attempt to close it before any fighting starts. You know the dangers, Fujiwara-san. You were the one who discovered the rift, after all."

"I know…" Mari hung her head, her pride entirely deserting her now it had come to this. "So… when?"

"The preparations can be completed in a matter of hours. The ceremony will go ahead as soon as possible."

"Yoshino-sama…" It came out as a whisper, Mari's eyes riveted on the floor of the office, a deep green carpet, entirely at odds with the white-washed starkness of the rest of the complex. "Yoshino-sama… Do we really have to do this?"

"What?"

Mari slowly raised her eyes to look her superior full in the face. "Do we really have to do this? I know… time is short… and…" She trailed off, resuming only after a moment. "But if we just told the other magic associations… got help… Isn't there some other way?"

"Weak." It was Sugiyama's voice, low and disgusted. "I told you, Yoshino-sama. She's weak."

Ryoko didn't move or speak for a long moment. She looked down at the polished mahogany surface of her desk and drew a finger slowly across the wood, as if checking for dust. When she spoke she lifted her eyes to meet Mari's and smiled with a forced sweetness that was reflected in her voice. "You think we should try something else, Fujiwara-san? You think perhaps we haven't already spent all our resources and budget in trying to find another answer? Perhaps you don't think we tried our best. You would rather hand this problem over to the Kanto Magic Association and have all your research taken from you, would you, Fujiwara-san? And have yourself, and all of us here, since we'll all be seen as equally guilty, imprisoned? Turned into ermines? You would prefer that?"

Mari could only shake her head, wretchedly. "No… no… I wouldn't. But…"

Ryoko interrupted, her voice suddenly hitting full volume. "This is your doing! Your responsibility! It is _your_ research that caused this. _Your_ experimentation in demon summoning opened this damn rift. If it opens… _When_ it opens and tears the world through into the demon dimensions… Whose fault will it be?!"

Now Mari did take a step back, unable to stop the tears starting in her eyes. Her voice was rough, every word halting, as if they were being dragged out of her. "Mine… It'll be… Mine."

"Do you _want_ the deaths of everyone in the human world on your conscience?!" Ryoko was standing now, leaning over the desk, shouting.

"No…"

"Then _this_ is your answer, Fujiwara-san! One girl for the lives of everyone else in the world. I would call that a good trade, Fujiwara-san! Wouldn't you?"

Mari shook her head wordlessly, the tears running down her cheeks.

As suddenly as she had stood up, Ryoko sat back down, taking off her glasses and throwing them down to skid across the desk. "I think Fujiwara-san is feeling a little overwrought, Sugiyama-san. Perhaps a little rest would do her good before the ceremony. Would you escort her back to her quarters?"

"Of course, Yoshino-sama." Sugiyama stepped forward and caught Mari's arm, his touch surprisingly gentle. His voice was soft. "Come on, Mari. It's been a long couple of days for you. You've performed a lot of high-level magic. Some sleep would do you good – let you see things more clearly. What do you say?"

Mari's only answer was a nod, as she tried to gulp back the choking sobs that rocked her body.

"Come on then. Please excuse us, Yoshino-sama." With slow steps, the pair made their way out of Ryoko's office, Sugiyama's guiding hand warm on Mari's arm.

* * *

Konoka sprawled on the bed that was her cell's sole concession to furniture, her face buried in her arms. All her hard-won composure, that had got her through the last few hours, had vanished in a second when she had been ripped away from Secchan. She had tried so hard to be brave, but it was as if all the courage had been torn away from her, and she was left to face the terrors of captivity absolutely raw. There was nothing left to protect her anymore. No one to stand in front of her. No one to help her but herself. She had wanted to find the strength to stand side by side with her beloved protector for as long as she could remember. Now that she had the chance to prove that strength… It had deserted her. She was just one girl. One teenage girl, alone and helpless. 

She didn't care what she looked like anymore. Let the people watching her laugh at her weakness. It just didn't matter. She was never going to see Secchan again. She hadn't even been allowed to say goodbye. She wasn't crying. It was as if tears just wouldn't be enough to express the depths of the cold despair that gripped her.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there, quiet, unmoving, eyes closed against the unremitting brightness of the cell's white walls. It was the sound of a scuffling outside that roused her. Her head lifted just a little, enough to see when the door flew open, and crashed inwards hard enough to rebound off the wall. Fujiwara stood framed in the entrance, her eyes red from recent tears, her cheeks flushed. A bruise stood out on one cheekbone, and her hair was in disarray, at least, more than it had been before.

Konoka sat up as quickly as she could and flattened herself back against the wall. Fujiwara looked wild – dangerous. There was no telling what she had come to do.

"Fujiwara-san?"

Fujiwara just stared at her for long seconds, her eyes blank.

Konoka tried again. "Fujiwara-san?"

The woman blinked and her eyes came back into focus, slowly. "Konoe-san."

Konoka nodded, wondering what she would do if the woman made a grab for her now. There was nothing in the room that could be used as a weapon. Perhaps if she made a run for it…

"Konoe-san. Come with me. We're getting out of here."

* * *

**End Note**  
Different kind of cliffhanger this time. Still a cliffhanger. :) Sorry, chaps. I just love 'em too much.

As always, let me know what you think, what you like, what you don't like. I'm still trying to improve here. :)

In a final note - thanks very much for the continued support, everyone. It really does mean a lot that you're out there cheering for me. I just hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

More to come as and when. Mata ne!


End file.
